Veil of Midnight
by Singingfrogs
Summary: Welcome to Shrevenport, home to mystery, Southern sensuality and Dark secrets. For Robyn, life is more dangerous that ever after she and Eric become more deeply involved as they investigate the disappearance of a 2000 year old vampire while under covering the mysteries of the wolves that are going missing, while a Maynard has taken an unusual affection towards Robyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

It was startling how quickly the bright light of the sky over the open path was all but extinguished. Only a minute before the pack of wolves were tracking in the daylight, the setting sun removing their ability to see the tracks that were laid before them. They had to strain too even make out the bent twigs, or misplaced leaves as they stalked their prey. As if in some cartoon, the silhouettes of branches were reaching towards them with emaciated arms and fingers like being at once terrified and furious.

The whole forest was sitting under the foreboding air, for miles the place was over grown and un-entered as the straggly thorns clawed at the intruder's cloths and skin. No matter where you went, the uncomfortable feeling of being watched always nagged in the back of your head. Even on the sunniest day, the forest sat underneath a cloud of murky fog.

The dark light unrelenting against the harsh bright rays of the moon, the whole place radiating the feelings of dread and evil. No sounds of chirping insects, no sounds of falling leaves, just the howling of the wind against the tree's, the blistering noise of the rain against the ground thundered around as the water splashed onto the mud.

No animals were usually seen, the only animals visible was the group of wolves that were stalking around the under growth, wolves with hollow eyes, their teeth barred, ears twitching, their growls rumbling as they preyed on the trespasser that had taken refuge in their woods.

But, the alpha wolf shuddered its fur signaling the rest of its pack to remain in the area they had occupied. The Canis Lupus was a slender but powerfully built animal that was stalking through the underbrush of the forest. Its descending ribcage and sloping back were propelled onwards with its long and robust limbs. Studying the wolf, its narrower muzzle was lifted to the air as it tested the air for the scent of the creature it was hunting. However, taking in the wolf's narrower muzzle and forehead, its slender neck and stumpier legs symbolized this wolf was female. The female wolf's triangular ears were twizzling on the back of her head as she listened, listening to the forest as she stood to alert, her blue eyes shining in the dim moon light.

Yet, she was pulled from her reprieve when another wolf walked towards her. The stockier and taller male wolf rubbed against her side as if to ask what she had spotted. The pair holding dense winter fur with a short undercoat and attractive course guard hairs. The white wolf rubbed his nuzzle underneath the female, his brown tinted fur on his back, ear and belly helping with his camouflage while the female was unidentifiable to the naked eye. The female held black ears with the fur a light brown around her eyes reemerging into a white muzzle. The black fur also moved down her back while tufts of blonde and light brown fur radiated from the stripe of black as it travelled around her underbelly and her limbs.

The female looked to the other wolf, nipping at his side in irritation as she lifted her head in the air, motioning him to smell the air. The wolf lifted its broad neck, closed its eyes as they located the scent that was travelling downwind. The wolf immediately stood alert, he pointed his eyes, ears and nose towards his target. The rest of the pack of 8 wolves noticed the sudden stiffness of their leaders and began to stand to attention, relying on their own senses as they prepared themselves for the pursuit. The female spun her neck to face her pack and with a few yips and growls commanded her family as they attempted to conceal themselves.

The main two wolves stalked forward, their front paws placed delicately on the muddy ground, their elbows pointed inwardly, feet positioned outwardly to allow both fore and hind limbs to swing in the same line as they tried to remain as quiet and hidden as possible while swiftly gaining on their victim.

The wolves had fanned out; each member of the small pack was stalking through the forest as they gained on the beast they were hunting. The wind of the forest sounded like thunder approaching in the thunderstorm as the leaves rattled from their homes, the wolves' ears circling as they tried to locate the sound of footsteps.

But, the female wolf suddenly quickened her pace next to her male companion, wagging her tail against his body as she continued to glare into the distance as if to communicate how close they were to their quarry without making it flee. They came to a halt, the pair noticing the others having gained their other positions as they attempted to circle their victim.

The figure in front of them was of nothing any mortal would have recognized. The wolves however were glaring intently on the form in front of them as if old enemies. The figure had the head of a bull, the large horns rising and curling to the top as the snout moved into the picture of a bull. The shoulders were slim as they moved into the slender arms of another female, but the hands were formed into the large talons of a predator.

The two wolves shared another look before the female sat back with her forearms supporting her torso before she raised her neck, her ears back and she emitted a loud howl that remained constant and smooth, sounding similar to that of a cry from the horned owl. The howl was radiating from her soul as she assembled the pack and alerting them of her alarm. The prey in itself forced its hands from it sides and shoved its body around to face the impending attack but unable to locate its pursuers. She gave a few more barks and whines, howling orders as she ignored the look from her male companion and walked forward, her tail swishing in the males face as she continued forward, symbolizing their plan of attack.

She walked onwards before she came into the clearing where her prey was standing its ground. The moonlight was shining on her back, illuminating her fur, her dangerous eyes and the visibility of her large and heavy teeth. The light glinting off her robust canine teeth as she snarled and let out a low vibrating growl. Her prey immediately spun around to face her as she continued to stalk towards her.

She was exhibiting slow and deliberate movements, as she emerged further into the clearing. Her high posture, raised hackles and her tail held high and swishing behind her caused her prey to take two very cautious movements back as if unnerved by the visual display of aggression. However, the beast in front of the wolf regained her strength and bravery and stood its ground. The wolf studied the creature in front of her before she held back, waiting for the stimulus of the running animal to continue her attack.

She could see her male companion watching the face off; he noticed the gallantry of the figure in front of him and yowled his own orders, the pack intimidating the animal to run. The prey again was trying to locate the barks of the other wolf as it studied its surroundings.

Before any of the wolves could comprehend the visual of what was happening their prey had bolted from it's position and was attempting to flee the pack's hunting. The female growled to herself in frustration before tearing after the beast. She knew this was the most critical stage of her hunt. She knew she may never catch up to her prey, even running at her top speed but she had the continuation of the rush of the chase.

She could feel the muddy ground against her pads on her feet as she propelled her body to gain on her hunt. She noticed the other wolves had taken off at the same time she had, the pack coming to regroup as they chased after the beast. The female could hear the pounding of her packs feet against the ground, the rumbling of the vibration shoving to her ears as she felt the branches of neighboring bushes and trees snake at her dense fur, the leaves dropping the dew onto her coat as she tore after the figure that was running in front of them.

However, she was so intent and wrapped up in her hunt that she was unable to recognize the blur of motion coming towards her from her right, her growls and pants escaping her lips before she could focus on what was in front of her. The figure of a 6 ft. 4 man stood in front of her and she shoved her paws to the ground, scrambling for a footing as she tried to prevent herself from skidding into the man. The rest of her pack halting behind her as they studied the man in front of them.

She could hear the growls of the pack around her and she had to inwardly flinch with frustration as she refused to accept their hostility. Again she flung her body around, her own teeth barred, tail hanging loosely around her hindquarters as she tried to acquire some authority and allegiance. But, the male wolf seemed less enthusiastic to comply.

She seemed to roll her eyes somewhat as she moved past her male companion and towards the new figure that had prevented them from receiving their prey. She could see that her male companion was staring directly at the intruder with open eyes. His ears were erect and forward while his lips were in a horizontal contraction so his teeth seemed more threatening. After all, they did have the ability to crush through various bones with their bite. His tongue was retracted to enhance his canine teeth while his nose was shortened and his forehead was contracted. His neck was arched with his hair erect and bristled as he held his head and body tall in an aggressive manner as he growled with ferocity as he protected his pack.

The female once again moved away from her companions, watching the man in front of her as she emanated a white glow around her before her back legs shifted to those of toned human legs, the rest of her body following as she proceeded to walk towards the man, now completed shifted into the figure of a naked female human.

The woman held the figure of a strong 23 year old. Her hair was wavy auburn hair that travelled down to just below her chest. Her side fringe framed the well-built and slender chin and chiseled nose. A jagged scar running from her jaw line to the middle of her neck while smaller claw marks littered her skin on her body. Unseen to the new arrival were the three vicious and serrated deep scars that littered the left side of her back. Her stunning but deep chocolate brown eyes shone with life as she reviewed the pale skin of the blonde haired man.

"Well this is a surprise," She said with a smile, her long legs falling to the forest floor as she continues to float towards the man.

"Hello my dear" The man said with his own smile, his voice even and emotionless as his blue eyes travelled over her bare skin, reveling in the opportunity to admire her.

"To say you have just ruined a rather valuable hunt is putting it lightly Mr Northman" The woman replied again simply causing the man to look down towards the ground in unease, embarrassed in what he was about to ask her. That's when the young lady could really study him. His face looked exactly as she remembered it, although clean-shaven. His forehead was broad, and his hair was light and swept off his face, emerging with the rest of his hair that was trimmed to the back of his head. His cleft chin was strong, yet unscathed with a jawline that went smoothly and evenly up to his skull. His cheekbones were high and offering a platform for his dazzling blue eyes that suddenly started to survey her own eyes.

"I have a tiny problem"

"A problem"

"Yes, and for it to be solved, I will need your help" He explained, his voice even before the pair were suddenly taken from their conversation when the pack behind them, still pressed in wolf form was growling and barking behind her as she confronted this pale man. She simply rolled her eyes in disappointment before she turned her attention to Mr Northman who was smiling a little too happily in front of her

"Will you excuse me for a second please"

"Go right ahead, I have all night" He retorted, a smile falling on his lips as the woman turned away from him and towards the animals in front of her. She turned to face her male companion who still had his hackles raised as he glared at Mr Northman.

"Alcide" She warned as she stood in front of him, the rest of the pack quivering back a little as she stood in front of them "It seems I have a matter to discuss with our fellow supernatural. I want you to disperse, we will see if we can pick up her trail tomorrow night, I will all inform you of the situation during dinner" She explained, watching as understanding shone in her subjects eyes as they started running into the darkness. Alcide still hovered in front of her "Alcide, don't make me order you" She presaged again, watching as the wolf turned to face her, uncertainty shining in his eyes as if he was debating weather or not to stay. She could do nothing but smile softly at him, leaning down in front of him and ran her hand through the fur on his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead "I know what I'm doing, don't wait up" She whispered stood to her feet and walked back towards the man waiting for her, she had to turn around behind her, watching as the wolves hindquarters finally fell away into the darkness.

"You have to forgive my brother Alcide, he is ever so suspicious of you," She replied again as the man stood in front of her.

"Even after I saved your life?" He questioned, before his image blurred as he was standing directly in front of her. His large form, blocking her view as he towered over her. His leather jacket encasing his low-neck shirt, as he gazed down at the woman who was standing her ground in front of him.

"I in turn repaid that debt by saving yours Eric"

"Robyn" He stated as he lifted his large hand to rest gently to her chin "The time I have to spend with you if few and far between, do not cheat me of the one thing I want to do with you by resisting"

"You forget yourself Eric, but I was well on my way with getting my revenge before you came in-between me and my prey"

"And I apologise, but you see I really do need your help"

"And you will forever be in my debt, I know the routine Eric, you've been coming to me with problems for the last 5 years, ever since I gained my Packmaster status" Robyn replied with sarcasm as she watched Eric looking at her, his hand trailing down her jaw line, down her scars on her face and down to the tattoo that was embedded onto her collarbone, the Z with a diagonal line between the top and bottom corners showed the Werewolf Community her power and authority.

"It's not just that Robyn. You bring out the human within me, the affection I assumed I had lost when I was turned is rekindled when I am with you"

"Sweet talking me is a poor way of getting me to agree to something I have already agreed to do"

"But I came all this…" Eric started, her comment stopping him in his tracks as he tried to prove his point before he understood what she was saying "Your coming with me?"

"Even though the rivalry between our two races would force us apart, not everyone of us will hold a grudge against a vampire who has done nothing to harm them. It is not in my nature to harm someone who has done nothing but protect me. Even if you show a peculiar way of showing it" Robyn smiled as she moved slowly and closer towards Eric who in turn had also pressed his body closer towards her

"Well then my dear. Are you ready to fly?"

"Not yet" She replied again before she closed the gap between the pair of them. She stood on her tiptoes, her naked body trembling and tingling with electricity wherever the man in front of her had touched her. Her skin on fire with passion as, she pressed her lips to his cold ones. His hands came up to meet her as he clung onto her face in a passion of need and want of two lovers that had been unable to see each other for months. His hands pressed to the back of her neck, covering her cheeks as she in turn placed her hands to his neck as she clung onto him pressing her body closer towards him. Their lips moving in sync as they kept readjusting their posture, Robyn having to keep reaching up for him as she pressed her hands into his hair, her eyes closed as her heart began to beat double time.

She could feel his hands wondering to different places of her skin, from her shoulder to the middle of her back, as he was unable to keep control of her body against him, his power to prevent him from getting emotionally involved was slipping away as he gripped onto her.

Again, the pair were grabbling towards each other, their breath coming out in bursts as they continued to kiss, Eric's hands holding onto the back of her neck and the nape of her neck while the other cradled her head closer towards him, holding onto her with such gentleness Robyn found it extremely hard to not give in to him.

However, the sensible part of her brain pulled her back into reality and she found herself pulling away, her eyes still closed as the pair of them rested their foreheads together in complete bliss and harmony.

"We have an important matter to discuss," She breathed as she rested her hand to his neck once again

"Indeed" He breathed again before he pulled away, pulling off his jacket to reveal his strong muscled arms. "Here" he passed her his jacket and she smiled towards him as she pulled her arms into the sleeves, basking in his scent that wafted to her nose as she hugged the jacket closer towards her, trying to regain her heat she had lost since she had shifted from her wolf form.

She had barley pulled herself from her thoughts when she felt a strong pair of arms pulled her feet from underneath her and she was being carried. She could feel herself smiling as she moved her arms around Eric's neck, her legs placed firmly over his arm as she looked towards him.

"Time to fly" She smiled.

"Time to fly" He chuckled, pressed another affectionate kiss to her lips before she felt the wind whip her hair and beat against her bare skin that wasn't covered by Eric's jacket. Before she knew it, they had hit the ground a mere 5 hundred yards in front of Fangtasia, the vampire bar that Eric owned with his Progeny Pam and co-owner Chow. Robyn could feel Eric putting her on the ground gently as she struggled to recover her equilibrium and rewrapped herself with Eric's jacket.

"You know, one day I will get you performing in my bar" Eric stated as he watched his lover readjust herself, regain her focus and sort out her hair into some sort of orderly manner.

"However much I would love that, I think my disposition would force your customers to come after me"

"Not if your Mine" Eric voiced in all seriousness that caused Robyn to snap her features to look at him. She had he heard about the concept of belonging to a vampire but never in her wildest dreams would she have a vampire wanting her to belong to him. Robyn had already ingested some of Eric's blood ultimately causing a few erotic dreams of desire on her part but the bond still wasn't that deep. She hoped one day she could be Eric's, wholeheartedly and completely, she knew what she wanted, she just had no idea what Eric wanted.

She smiled up towards him, watching as he too smiled towards her before he placed his hand to the bottom of her back as he guided her towards the door of Fangtasia. The music was the first thing that Robyn could hear. She had far greater senses than that of a human but more inferior to a vampire. But, it seemed that she was not the average werewolf as her and her brother seemed to be a lot more stronger and more powerful than the others they included in her pack.

Robyn noticed Pam standing guard at the entrance. She was wearing a tight fitting leather pantsuit that clung onto her curves, exhibiting her beauty as it insinuated her curves and body underneath the very limited amount of material. Her long sandy hair was pulled into a high ponytail exposing her neck that was littered with large and gothic jewellery. Robyn instinctively pulled Eric's jacket closer towards her as she immediately felt a little underdressed. Pam noticed her maker stalking towards her with a 'human' at his side and she couldn't help but smile as she recognized the person she had created a rare friendship with.

"Eric, I already knew she was delicious, but bringing her here, half naked is just teasing" Pam smiled as the pair of them walked closer towards the run down building of Fangtasia.

"You will not touch her Pamela"

"You're so selfish, Maker"

"And you're impudent"

"Wow, way to make a good impression" Robyn interrupted with a smile, having wrapped her hands around her body as not to expose anything. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed both Pam and Eric smiling at her.

"Come now my dear, we have business to attend to"

"Oh yes. Business" Pam cried sarcastically as she begrudgingly removed the rope from the entrance and let her maker and his companion through. Eric still had his hand pressed to Robyn's back, and the latter couldn't help but have her heart beating at double speed as she anticipated what was about to happen.

"Eric, you know how I said my disposition would not allow me to perform a job" Robyn voiced, noticing how Eric leant down towards her so he could hear her better, letting out a small grunt in the process "Well, I wasn't exaggerating, this could get uncomfortable" She informed as she took the first few steps into the bar. Watching as everyone seemed to turn towards the Sherriff of Area 5 and his werewolf companion. The pair continued to walk further into the fray of vampire and human bodies. The music seemed to be the only thing that was playing as the vampires glared or snarled at Robyn as she clung onto Eric a little, suddenly forgetting her independence and fire as she contemplated the odds of getting out the bar alive.

"You weren't kidding" Eric whispered which just caused Robyn to smile once again before she relaxed when she felt herself in the privacy of Eric's office. Having had a good look at the bar before, she entered the company of only Eric's presence. Robyn could see that the humans who came here were a range from yokel tourist's types who just wanted to gawk at the freaks to the hard-core fangbangers. She had to smile to herself a little to the sign on the wall that declared 'no biting on premises' The young woman could breath easy with the place holding a big open plan bar with many tables and few small stages for vampire dancers.

She pulled herself from her thoughts when she noticed the things that were in Eric's office. It seemed that he kept a lot of things. Stores of liquor bottles, boxes of Tru Blood, Fangtasia bills and a photo of himself and his progeny against the photo that shared the same frame of a Viking boat. A symbol of just how old he truly was. She could do nothing but smile a little as she noticed the vampire in question sit behind his desk, getting out the relevant information as she watched him. Robyn knowing that even through he liked to pretend he was tough, she knew that deep down, he was a little sentimental.

"It seems even after a 1000 years, there are new ways of upsetting me" Eric voiced as he held out his arm to Robyn who made her way over to him, still holding onto the jacket to hide her naked body from view, her feet touching the cold concrete floor as she padded over to Eric.

"But, there are also different ways of surprising you" Robyn smiled as she perched onto Eric's lap. "What is it that you need my help for?"

"It seems that a few members of my community plus others have been taken by these people. I wanted to know if you could identify them"

"Are they werewolves?" Robyn asked as Eric passed her the first photo of a woman who was looking behind her, a fuzzy corner symbolized a fingerprint from a hurried photographer

"We believe so, do you recognize her?"

"No" Robyn stated as she shook her head "It could mean she is loyal to a different pack, or she is a rouge"

"But, she has been converging with this man. He seemed to be the leader" Eric interrupted, again passing another photo which caused Robyn's heart to shatter, closing her eyes and letting out her breath as she recognized the dark blonde haired man. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately" Robyn sighed, "His name is Elliot Woods. He is a rouge werewolf that provides a lot of problems to our community. Should I say he's a man that struggled to cope with the rules and laws we put down as a race. He seemed to brainwash certain werewolves against their packs that they're loyal to and cause them to do his bidding"

"What has been done to stop him?"

"Not much, as he seems to be almost impossible to track. I believed that I might have spotted him when I was in Dallas a few years ago. I attempted to rally the packs around this area but the other Pack master's seemed uninterested. It seems that being a 23-year-old female I am still thought as just another werewolf. I will warn you though Eric, he is a wolf that is addicted to V. Wolves on V are a lot stronger and more dangerous than those who are not. Wolves like me and my pack" Robyn warned and watched, as Eric understood the gravity of the situation.

"The problem is I can't let this drop. You see, this man has taken Godric" Eric stated as he started at Robyn who had frozen on his lap, her heart dropping as she could see and feel Eric's pain, understanding the sudden display of emotion.

"Eric, if this is true, I will do all in my power to help you uncover your Maker" Robyn voiced with passion and felt Eric recoil her body back to his in comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster every day_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming "Hallelujah!"_

_We'll make it last forever_

The song had been recorded and was finished. Robyn along with the rest of her co-workers had large BOSE headphones pressed to their ears as they listened to the music they had just played. She had a smile on her features as she nodded her head in time with the music, as she got lost in the words and story of the lyrics.

Robyn was standing on the laminate flooring of the studio with her producer sitting on the leather computer chair that was sitting in front of the large computer screen that was mounted on the wall. Large stereo speakers were pressed into the cream coloured wall either side of the wall. The soundproof room was placed to Robyn's right via a sound proofed glass. She could see the window was decorated either side by pictures of sunsets or of the full moon. Two sights that made her feel at home considering her activity during the night. A large piano was pressed into the corner of the recording studio while her acoustic guitar was sitting in a stand by her music stand, her headphones having been looped over the top to protect them.

She could do nothing but smile to herself as she understood the story of two lovers that were fighting to be together, fighting against the rest of the world, determined to stay together, unwavering their hold on each other as they fall further and further in love with each other. A storyline, that held truth told her own story.

She knew her pack was a little uncomfortable with her consulting with Vampires and her brother seemed to be the only one vocal about it. He detested the idea of her hanging around with creatures that could destroy her. The rivalry between Vampire's and Werewolves spanned the chasm of centuries of abhorrence. But, both sides could help to ease the integration and peace between the two races. She knew her race were very violent and unpleasant creatures that can be easily tempered and they struggled with the hunting and discrimination of other races that were different to them. She struggled with the concept that Robyn and her pack seemed to be the only pack that were willing to put their differences behind them.

However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt someone tapping her on the back and the figure of Ross Sommer came into view, motioning her to follow him, a look of unease shining on his features. She pulled her headphones from her ears, passing them to her bassist before she evacuated the room and towards Ross's large form.

Ross was a member of her pack. He had large heart stopping brown eyes. He was a stockier man with broad shoulders and bulging biceps, which helped with the intimidation of other packs that wondered onto her territory. However, the happiness and joy that was normally shining in his eyes when he was with his family had vanished and was replaced with heartbreak and distress. She took one look of the turmoil this man was feeling and Robyn couldn't help but get worried.

"Ross?" Robyn asked him with concern written on her features as she wrapped her cardigan around her smaller figure as she leant against the wall.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just…" Ross stammered, placing his hand to the back of his neck as he struggled to piece together the hundreds of thoughts that had taken over his mind. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Its alright, take your time" Robyn soothed with a comforting smile as she pressed her small but very warm hand to her companions shoulder who seemed to relax a little, closing his eyes, taking in a huge breath of air before he looked right into the eyes of his Packmaster

"Do you remember Rachael?"

"The woman who was going to be integrated into our pack in a couple of moons time. Yeah, why?"

"Well, the pair of us have been dating for about 2 years now, and I went to her house a couple of days ago and she had vanished. I went back everyday to see if she was home and she's not. I've been calling her hoping to get into contact with her and she's not answering. She's gone missing Robyn" Ross informed, watching as the concern floated over Robyn's heart as she understood how serious the situation was.

"How long has she been missing?"

"About 4 days"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Ah, we took a run about 5 days ago in the forest behind her house. She seemed fine then which is why I'm concerned about why she has vanished"

"Was she acting peculiar for the last couple of days that you had seen her?"

"Well, she had suddenly become obsessed with the Fellowship of the Sun and Steven Newlin. I tried to explain to her that you wouldn't be happy about it due to your relationship with Eric Northman, but she just ignored me"

"Ross, the conversation I had with Eric last night was injunction to what I believe to be linked with this. I need you to see if you recognize this man," Robyn stated again before she reached into her jeans pocket and for her IPhone. She pulled up her pictures and placed it into Ross's hand as he took in the image of Elliot she had snapped when she was in Dallas. Her heart seemed to beat double time when Ross's features moved into one of recognition.

"That's Elliot Woods. Rachel had been talking to him via her cell phone, the pair seemed to hit it off quite well, however much I hated it"

"Thank you Ross. It seems that the situation Eric informed me off last night has just got a whole lot bigger. This situation is hitting closer to home its not just Vampires that are going missing. Werewolves are in just as much trouble"

Her mind was racing with various different theories as she headed home after she had finished recording. The weather was very much like the previous night. The sky was a dark cloudy colour as the weather prepared itself for a thunderstorm. A few droplets of rain had splashed onto her windscreen as she drove her Ford Focus back home.

The trees of the forest was blowing dangerously in the wind, the birds having hidden themselves in their nests while the ground animals were all tucked up underground safely. In that moment of time Robyn wished she could shift into her wolf form and hide. It was times like this when she wished she could simply be a wolf that took orders, that allowed herself to be pointed in the right direction and obeying orders. But, it seemed her life was destined for another path. She had chosen the right path, she liked being right in the middle of things.

Robyn turned into her home road and carried on driving another 600 yards before she indicated off the road and onto her straight drive, parking behind Alcide's 'Herveaux Contracting' van informing her that her brother was home for the day. She took in the scruffy bushes that were pressed to the porch and the side of the house and smiled to herself a little. Alcide still hadn't got around to trimming the hedges.

Again, Robyn pulled out her bag and the music sheets and pulled open the door. The door clung onto the car and she locked it, the lights flashing symbolizing the car locked as she headed towards the porch and the front door. Robyn knew that her parents were trying to separate the pair of them. Janice, her sister was already standing on her feet having owned her own beauty parlor for over 5 years now. She was doing well, and she constantly dropped in to see if they were ok.

But, having a good job Robyn didn't care for materialistic things. The house was in good condition with the porch fences and pillars painted a pristine white, the wooden panels were a moss green with the windows double-glazed and the shutters were in themselves well painted. The different layers of the house made the house look like it had a personality. The grounds were at the moment a little scruffy but with the forest situated behind the house it provided Robyn, her brother and her pack the necessary room they needed for when they went on their moonlight runs.

She could hear her converses clunking against the wooden floorboards as she pulled out her door keys and headed into the air-conditioned house. Immediately to her left was the yellow kitchen, to her right was the living room and in front of her was the stairs and landing that lead to the upstairs of the house.

"Alcide, I thought one of your jobs today was to sort out the garden" Robyn shouted, unknowing to where her brother was as she turned into the kitchen, having closed the front door behind her. She pulled her hair over her shoulder as she walked over to the table and examined the letters that were on the pine wood counter top. The walls were a very happy yellow colour while the counters littered the walls and the corners of the room. Plants and pots with herbs or decoration were littering the side of the counter tops while the dining table was placed on the wooden floor in the centre of the room. The cooker was pressed on the far wall, guttering out a little while the sink was present underneath the window that showed the front yard.

"You see I would have, but fitting the new heater had taken a lot longer than expected" Alcide voiced as he came from the other side of the kitchen, his greasy hands being wiped with a rag as his large form seemed to take in the whole doorway. His checkered red shirt was crinkled from the hours of being shoved in a small corner while his jeans seemed to hang off him a little. His brown hair was falling messily towards the nape of his neck where he had been sweating a little, his beard hiding the strong jaw that was common in her family. She just smiled at him weakly before she shoved herself into the chair that was sitting by the table. "How did the recording go today?" Alcide asked once again as he opened the fridge, pulled out the orange juice and poured the pair of us a glass.

"Not bad, got another 10 sessions booked so hopefully we will have the album finished in the next few months" She replied with a smile as she took the offered drink from Alcide and the pair sat opposite each other.

"Ross phoned here this morning, did he see you at the studio?"

"Yeah, he found me. Seems he is a little worried about his Girlfriend"

"What's the problem?"

"Eric informed me yesterday that a few members of his community have gone missing. It's his job as Sherriff to investigate their disappearance"

"And what has this got to do with Ross?"

"I believe it to be connected" Robyn voiced, taking a swig of her drink before she stood to her feet, walking over to one of the counter draws and pulled out the pictures that Eric had provided her with yesterday evening. "This man could be the reason for the disappearances" She finished as she shifted the photo into her brother's hands as he pressed his glass to the table and studied the photo. "Do you recognize him?"

"Are you kidding me? I think every wolf in Louisiana would recognize Elliot Woods"

"Well, at the moment he is the lead suspect in the kidnappings"

"And that's why Eric needed you" Alcide laughed as he shook his head, looking down at the table in the process

"Eric needed to know if I could put a name to a face, to see if I could identify him"

"I don't think that is his only motive Robyn" Alcide stated, taking hold of her hand from across the table as he implored over at her

"What is that suppose to mean?" Robyn defended, pulling back her hand a little as she hated the idea to what Alcide was insinuating.

"It means Eric Northman is a Vampire that has tricked us a few to many times. Do you remember that time when he wanted you to distract the guards of that Factory? Those Vamps almost killed you!"

"I was the one who volunteered! And besides, Eric didn't have to force anything on me, he said I didn't have to but I was the one who agreed! You can't keep bringing that up!"

"Robyn, just think about this, you are quiet possibly getting yourself involved in Vampire situations when you don't need to be!"

"This situation is a whole lot bigger than just Vampires Alcide. Ross came to me today to report the disappearance of Rachael. She has been contacted by Elliot and she has suddenly become obsessed with the Fellowship of the Sun, now doesn't that sound just a tiny bit suspicious to you?"

"So it's not just the Vampires that are being targeted?"

"No, our kind is just in as much trouble"

"Then maybe you should start defending your own kind instead of the fangers," Alcide argued. Robyn just pulled away from him, hurt shining on her features as she fought with her brother

"You're so clouded by your own hatred for Eric and his kind that your judgment is faulty!"

"Your infatuation with that Vampire is causing your own heart to rule your decisions instead of your head!" Alcide retorted, as he too got to his feet. Robyn could do nothing but glare at her brother, her temper flaring as she scowled at him. She was trying to work out something to say to him, trying to keep her cool, to not let the anger that was boiling up inside of her to get the better of her. She simply huffed a little before she stormed from the room and into the living room. "Robyn, for heaven sake don't walk away from this!" Alcide snapped as he grabbed hold of Robyn's arm and spun her around so she was facing him.

Robyn could feel the sunlight shining on her back as she had her back against the large window that once again let in the light from the front garden. The turquoise curtains unable to prevent the light shining from reflecting from the white walls. The white sofa was decorated with large cushions while the wall was adorned with photos of wolves and dark skies. Flowers were pressed into expensive vases that were pressed to the end tables of the sofa and the two arm chairs that sat opposite each other and next to the sofa while the coffee table was littered with music paper or bills of carpentry items. The large floral rug had been a gift from their parents as the siblings quarreled.

"Look Alcide, I know you distrust Eric, but he in his own way has helped you. You asked for help and he gave it to you. Eric in his own way is a very calculating but loyal person, he shows this to his progeny and to the people he cares about a great deal of affection. But right now he needs to remain calm and methodical, to prevent his emotions from getting in the way as he needs to find and protect his maker" Robyn defended, taking hold of her brothers hands as the pair of them cooled off and sat down on the sofa, the cushions dipping under their weight as they shared a civilized conversation.

"Maker?"

"It's the Vampire that created you. From what Eric told me it is an extremely close bond between the Maker and Progeny. It is one of the most rewarding things you can achieve when you are a vampire. I know; it's like the bond I share with you and the rest of the Pack. Imagine me having been kidnapped, if I were taken from the Pack, how would you feel? The bonds of loyalty that you and the rest of the Pack share with me is that same Bond that Eric had with his maker Godric."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Alcide, pointed causing Robyn to smile to herself as she lifted her hand to his cheek and comforted him.

"Alcide, for the first time in my life I finally feel like I belong. I seem to fit in this world; I finally belong to that someone. I know that he's a Vampire, and he's dangerous, but I have my moments when I can be equally dangerous. I've done some terrible things in the name of justice, but Eric won't judge me on them, I'm not about to let him slip away"

"Does that mean I have to try and like him?" Alcide voiced with a smile, which caused Robyn to laugh with him

"You don't have too," Robyn said as she kissed her brothers cheek "But I do need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"I've already phoned Eric to inform him of the new situation but I need you to visit the adjoining Packs. We need to see if it is just our Pack that had identified missing persons. If we're not the only ones this situation may need the co-operation of the other Pack Masters. You're the only one I can rely on to get this job done"

"I can leave within the hour" He smiled

"Thank you" Robyn breathed before the pair of them embraced and the comfort the pair of them needed seemed to over flow between the pair of them.

Robyn looked at the clock that was on the oven when she had finished her dinner. Alcide had left about 3 hours ago and she was waiting for the phone call to say he had arrived safely. She was expecting it at about 8. It was only 5 o'clock. The young lady smiled to herself, contemplating what to do with herself before she took off her socks, her trousers, top and hopped down onto her all fours. The white light glimmered around her once again and her skin was replaced by guard hairs.

Her arms and legs were replaced with skinny limbs and her hands now held claws and pads. Robyn simply pressed her forepaws to the ground before shifting her weight onto her hind limbs. She could feel all her back clinking and re-adjusting as her body completed the change from Human to wolf. She yipped to herself happily before she jumped around a little, her legs getting caught up before she trotted over towards the door, lifted her torso and felt the back door shift under her weight.

She felt the wind bellowing in her fur as she galloped towards the trees and started to run through the forest. She jogged to a halt when she felt the forest talk to her. She lifted her muzzle into the air in contentment as she felt the cold wind blowing through the thick winter fur she occupied. Her ears were twizzling on the back of her head as she listened at the sound of a rabbit thumping nearby, upwind and oblivious to her.

She lifted one of her paws one at a time, stretching and rotating her joints. Her nose and ears were now finally picking up on numerous rabbit scents, her tail wagging with excitement. Robyn jogged further into the forest as she enjoyed her time alone, reveling in the few quiet moments she had when she was a wolf.

Robyn crouched, wiggled her hindquarters and leapt at an imaginary mouse. As she hit the ground, she wheeled around, teeth bared as she snapped at an imaginary enemy. She bounded through the forest. Jumped and twisted in mid air as she maneuvered herself around fallen tree stumps or piles of leaves. She prances, she lurched, and she charged and chased her trail.

However, something caught her attention. She froze, her legs snapping into a lock as she prevented herself from going any further, trying to hide as best she could. There, across the clearing was a colony or a nest of rabbits, all absentmindedly nibbling and grazing on the succulent grass of the forest, oblivious to the predator that was crouched onto her four limbs, her belly scrabbling against the forest floor, her muzzle skimming the ground, the earth thick with the smell of her prey.

Robyn continued to stalk forward until she was in pouncing distance. She once again raised her hindquarters, her tail hitting her side as she wiggled her tail in the air. The rabbits were still unaware of her presence before Robyn took another cautious step and leapt in the air.

She felt her forepaw land with ease on the ground, the crunching of a small body underneath her paws made her bark with excitement, the other rabbits having sprinted into the nearby burrows apart from a single rabbit who was hanging back. She yipped to herself before looping over towards the lame rabbit. When she looked down the prey was vulnerable, she brought down her muzzle and tore out the rabbit's throat, severing the carotid artery.

She placed the rabbit in her mouth, trotted back to her other kill before she lifted her head in the air. The sun had set and the moon was rising. Estimating the time of day it was about 7:30. She seemed happy with herself before she trotted from the forest, the two bodies of the rabbits hanging limply in her mouth as she emerged from the forest and towards her house.

Robyn was quite happily scampering up her drive and towards her house when she noticed someone was standing by her door. Her claws were scratching against the wooden boards as she climbed the stairs, the man turned around to face her with a smile on his features as she dropped the rabbits at his feet. Eric was beaming down at her as she looked over her shoulders before shifting once again from wolf to her human form.

"Why is it you seem to see me more when I'm naked than when I'm actually wearing clothes?" Robyn smiled as she watched Eric beam over at her before she bent down and picked up the rabbits that were at her feet.

"Enjoy yourself?" Eric chuckled as he motioned towards the rabbits that she had picked up from the ground.

"These little guys will find a nice spot in a stew I am thinking of making" Robyn chuckled once again before she leant off to the front door and walked into the house. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you" Eric smiled as he pressed his foot over the threshold and into Robyn's home. She had pulled a long shirt over her form as she walked into the kitchen and placed the rabbits in the fridge before she walked back into the foyer where Eric was studying her living room. "I guess with your being here you got my message"

"That's right" Eric smiled as he turned to face her, his hand reaching out for her, she in turn to his cold hand and allowed herself to be dragged to his side. He placed his large hand delicately to her cheek again and smiled. He placed one of his fingers to his mouth before bringing it just above Robyn's eyebrow, removing the rabbit blood droplets that had found their way to her skin. She continued to study him as he lifted his hand and moved it to his mouth, absorbing the blood into his system. When he had finished he lowered his face closer to hers and placed a kiss to hers. When they pulled away the pair of them were smiling to each other as they headed towards the sofa. Eric pressed in his leather jacket, jeans and black top like usual. "What did this Ross mention about Woods?" Eric asked, bringing up the business as the pair sat opposite from each other

"It seems he is up to his old tricks, he has been collecting followers which is bad news. He could be planning to over throw the existing Pack Masters to become the alpha of every werewolf in America."

"Doesn't sound good, defiantly for you"

"That's an understatement" Robin chuckled just for her to be cut off by her cell phone that was pressed to the coffee table. She excused herself as she took the call from Alcide. As the conversation came to a close she was continuously studying Eric who was sitting on the edge of the sofa with his legs in a wide stance while his wrists were resting on his knees, his own eyes studying her as she spoke with her brother. When she signed off his curiosity was spiked, obviously having been able to hear Alcide's voice from the phone.

"It's as we feared. My pack is not the only werewolf pack affected. Neighboring Packs are also registering missing wolves. Alcide is in Mississippi at the moment converging with the other Wolves, I asked him to arrange a meeting to see if we can understand and discuss what we know."

"That information will be limited as we still have no idea where he is hiding. If he is linked with Godric's disappearance I don't want you taking this over"

"Eric, I won't be taking on that side of the investigation, it is my job to protect my Pack, just as much as you need to protect your subjects in your area"

"Very well, our best bet would be to go to Dallas, the last area that both Godric and Woods were located. I have someone who might be able to help us locate them. Sookie Stackhouse, she's a telepath"

"That guy in the basement worked to bring her to you then" Robyn smiled knowingly as she continued to look at Eric who was smirking over at her.

"I'm astounded how you seem so relaxed about the idea of me torturing and murdering people in the name of law enforcement"

"Eric" Robyn started as she grasped hold of Eric's hand, the vampire turning his attention to his hand and then up to Robyn's face "I myself have had to deal punishments which have lead to the deaths of many people. Some I even cared about. I am no stranger to death" She smiled and watched as Eric suddenly shifted from his position and pressed his lips to hers. His hand went to the back of her neck as he lifted her face to meet his, his other hand holding up his torso as he kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away he left his hand at the back of her neck as the pair gazed at each other, Robyn's heart hammering in her chest as she looked at the man who she was slowly succumbing too.

"Do you dream about me?" Eric asked in his husky monotone voice

"All the time" Robyn whispered as she felt Eric moving down to her neck, her head resting on his ear, his hair perfectly styled as his lips moved on the smooth skin of her neck, her breath was raspy as she tried to bring in the air that she needed. She felt him moved against her once again, his cheek rubbing against her before his nose trailed up to hers and their lips were touching once again.

Robyn's heart was thundering in her chest, her lungs were burning and her mind was fogged with the love and passion she was feeling towards Eric. She was struggling with the concept of loosing everything she believed in when she was with Eric. She knew what was happening. She knew she was imprinting and she was scared. More scared than ever before, afraid of how Eric would react and if anything was to split them apart she had no idea how she would be able to deal with the heartbreak. She knew that both herself and Eric were moving rapidly though the stage and she knew that she needed to tell him.

The pair of them continued to bask in each other's company. Robyn was grasping at Eric's back and shoulders as she moved her arms under his jacket to pull it from his form. He in turn adjusts himself so he pulled his shirt from his torso. Again his gently pressed his hand to Robyn's features, admiring her beauty before he smiled down at her.

"You are mine" He stated before his fangs were released and he was sinking his teeth into her skin and the pair were joined together forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

The dark night air was falling through the large windows that shone onto the bed from the front and the right of Robyn's bedroom. The yellow curtains hung from the ceilings right to the pale blue carpet floor. The chest of draws that were pressed to the opposite wall of the bed was littered with pictures of Robyn's family or flowers. There was a mirror facing the door while the bed was encased by another set of curtains that hung behind the bed on the wall. Bedside cabinets held lampshades of pale blue. CD's littered the floor in the corner of the room.

Two chairs were pressed to the far wall while a desk encased the other side of the bed-facing window. The wind was blowing into the window, causing the material to rise and fall under the cold night air, the smell of rain wafting up to both Robyn's and Eric's nose as they laid together as one.

Robyn was wrapped with her duvet wrapped around her figure up to her neck as she laid on her back, her hair cushioning her head against her pillow as Eric rested his head on her chest, his left hand pressed to her right hip as he craved some sort of contact from her. She couldn't help but absentmindedly rub his smooth skin on his back, never having the ability to have skin as smooth as his while he blissfully took in her beating heartbeat.

"I think it's nearly sunrise" Eric stated, his voice downcast a little as he lifted his eyebrows and moved his head a little to try and look up at Robyn who was smiling to herself a little.

"Don't you dare move" She smiled as she continued to rub Eric's back. She could feel him smile against her stomach and readjust his head on her chest as he got himself more comfortable knowing that Robyn was comfortable just the way she was. She suddenly frowned a little when she felt Eric move his hand to her other side and he brought in a lungful of air. She frowned a little to herself, moving her head as she tired to get a better look at the man who was lying on her, trying to assess his deep emotions. "You still there?"

"I'm listening to your heartbeat" Eric whispered as he closed his eyes, his right ear pressed just above the positioning of her heart as he listened. "I can feel it, every pulse, through your skin into mine" Eric voiced with a smile, laughing to himself a little as he listened, his emotions betraying him as he cuddled the woman he had just claimed. "If I think about nothing else, it feels like my own heart is beating"

"I feel like mine is still racing" Robyn replied as she continued to stroke Eric's back. However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Eric move back from her and readjust his position on the pillow next to him. Robyn smiled towards him, the vampire giving one of his own as the pair of them were lying there, Robyn's quilt covering them as they faced each other.

"Explain this imprint to me" Eric asked as he took hold of Robyn's hand and hugged it closer to his chest, pressing a delicate kiss to the back of her hand to encourage her forward.

"My father explained to it me when I was only a little girl" Robyn started with a smile on her features as she stared off into the distance, Eric listening to every word she was saying as she spoke towards him. "It's not like love at first sight, it's more like gravity moves suddenly. Its not the earth holding you here anymore, he does… you become wherever he needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover or a friend" Robyn stated as she looked towards Eric, her back exposed to the cool night air as she faced the man she had imprinted on.

"And you imprinted on me?"

"Are you angry?"

"Why would I be? Isn't it like me claiming you? You are mine, and I am yours. We have shared blood on a number of occasions, our blood bond is much stronger than a claiming and with time our link will pair our psyches together" Eric stated with a smile, which in turn caused Robyn to smile a little towards him.

"From what you told me about the blood bond you can determine where I am, whether I am in danger or in trouble, you can feel my emotions and you have claimed me as your own. An imprint is where I have unconditionally become bound to you for the rest of my life. I'm gravitationally pulled towards you, I am left with a deep need to do anything to please and protect you. You are deemed to be my 'Perfect Match' I will be anything you may want or need. If you should ever reject me the pain I will feel will be unspeakable" Robyn whispered as she came closer to Eric who was hanging onto every words that she was saying.

He could see the anxiety and concern that was shining in her eyes as she spoke about the bond that now connected her to him. The feeling of her unattractiveness and unworthiness was something that he could feel already. Eric knew that the situation the pair of them found each other was troublesome at best, but Eric had claimed her which meant she was untouchable to Vampires, and he in himself had been claimed by her and they would protect each other. He knew deep down that she wasn't worried about the physical possibility of being taken from him. She was worried that he would leave her. That he would just abandon her and leave her with emotional turmoil that she had described towards him.

"I'm not going to abandon you Robyn, as I said before; you bring out the human in me, I have a deep attraction to you that I can't ignore" Eric replied with a soft smile, telling her of the love and emotions he felt for her. He in turn lifted his hand to her cheek and rubbed her eyebrow gently with his large hand which left a small trail down her face, gently rubbing it a few times before moving to the scar on her chin as he tried to comfort her as she, this strong woman poured out her heart, showing how vulnerable she could be sometimes "You are protected by my vow and my authority"

"You in turn are protected from my kind. If they hurt or kill you, the inevitable result is a fight to the death" Robyn smiled just for Eric to remove his hand from her face and down towards her side, his hand knocking the scars on her back, his curiosity spiked as he tried to get a better look at her back for himself.

"Hey, what happened here?" Eric asked her gently as Robyn came to look up at him when he had moved back to look at her face, she simply turned away from him, a little self conscious about the jagged scars on her back. "If you don't want to tell me…" Eric stated as he started trailing off before Robyn cut him off, a smile playing on her lips in the process.

"Its alright, its just when I take my clothes of its all anybody ever sees. The answer is I- I don't know what happened"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Oh, I remember. Heck, I'll never forget it. I just never got a look at who or what it was that jumped me." Robyn started as she looked at Eric who was once again studying her as if she was the most remarkable person she had ever met "That's why for the last 5 years I've been hunting with my pack. The day you found us in the woods, we were on to her, the closest we have ever been, we finally can identify her"

"And that was where you were, when this creature did this to you?"

"Yeah, in those woods, running, and then whatever it was, it was on me. It slashed me and then I was sick, real sick, for weeks. Doctors couldn't figure out what it was. They told me I was lucky to be alive and I should count my blessings. And I still do, every single day of my life" Robyn finished with a smile to take in the bewildered expression that was pressed to Eric's face as she finally told him the reason she was still hunting the thing that was out there, to get her revenge and to try and prevent this creature from attacking anyone ever again. She just smiled at Eric sheepishly again before he returned her smile and pressed his lips too hers.

The two lovers however needed to separate. The sun was rising and Eric needed to get back to his club if he was to survive the rays of the run. Robyn had herself wrapped up in one of her longer t-shirts once again while Eric was standing there fully dressed albeit messy hair as he stood in front of her. He smiled at her a little before she smiled at him in return.

The pair of them embraced, Robyn had her arms wrapped around Eric's neck while Eric in turn clung onto the back of her head, his eyes closed in contentment as he stroked the back of her neck.

"I'll be back tomorrow my beloved" Eric whispered to her gently as the pair of them pulled away.

"I look forward to it" Robyn smiled as she pressed a small kiss to his lips once again before the pair of them pulled away. Robyn could already feel the emptiness of her arms as she felt him move away from her, a smile on his lips as he took her in before he raised his body into the air and flew his way back home. Robyn could do nothing but look at the area her imprint had taken only moments before. She could feel the chill of the air around her so she headed back in.

As she closed the door behind her the emptiness of the house suddenly got to her, she wrapped her arms around her as she headed towards the kitchen fridge and poured herself a glass of milk to try and ready herself for some sleep.

Unknown to her she was lost in her thoughts, a pen and paper in her hand as she drank her drink in silence. When she reached the bottom of her glass she frowned to herself a little, pulling herself onto her feet as she prepared herself for some sleep, she noticed she had written something on the paper.

_Look into your heart are you happy_

_You could be the one to set me free_

_And with your hand in mine we will walk_

_To a place that knows no one_

_I want you with me_

_I want you with me_

_I want you with me_

_I won't forget the things you said_

_That's dancing and singing inside my head_

_You've always known you're not alone_

Again, Robyn could do nothing but smile to herself when she realised she had written a few lyrics in her daydreams. She reminded herself to see if she could write a melody for it tomorrow before she headed back up the stairs, onto the balcony landing and into her room. She headed into her room, pulled back the duvet and snuggled closer into the material, cuddling the pillow Eric had taken and fell asleep to the comforting smell of her Boyfriend.

Alcide arrived home after about 4 days of travelling around the different packs, organizing a meeting in an unoccupied area for the Pack's to meet and decide how to deal with the impending situation. Robyn had greeted her brother as soon as his foot stepped into the house, her arms wrapping around him as the pair of them greeted each other once again.

So, for the next 2 or 3 hours, with the sun setting in the distance, Alcide sat with his sister in the living room, mugs of tea on the table as he brought her up to speed on the situation. It seemed that 7 out of the neighboring 10 Packs had missing wolves, 2 of them missing 3 members. Robyn could see the stress in Alcide's features and posture as he discussed the meeting of the Packmaster and their beta wolf taking place in 2 days time. Robyn could do nothing but listen as she prepared herself for going up against some of the more aggressive and violent members of her race. Debating whether or not to include Eric in the whole situation.

But, the pair of them was pulled from their conversation when they heard the doorbell ring. Alcide looked towards his sister with a frown on his features before he looked to his sister, pressed the mug onto the glass table and heaved himself to his feet. He walked over to the door and Robyn could only hear the muffled conversation, nervously getting to her feet as she was unsure who would be calling.

"I guess I had to expect that it would be you" Alcide voiced in a gruff and warning tone. Robyn frowned a little as she heard the footsteps of heavy work boots on the floor as they entered into the foyer. Robyn's curiosity seemed to get the better of her and she walked through the archway for her to smile as she took in the radiant, blonde and blue-eyed man. He had his back to her, his tall and broad shoulders a little slimmer in comparison with Alcide but he was at least a head taller than him.

He was wearing his boots, jeans and a simple vest top. His leather Jacket was not present this evening but Robyn still couldn't help her heart from fluttering when she saw him standing their.

"Alcide, always a pleasure" Eric smirked, his voice even and emotionless as he spoke towards my brother, the Viking Vampire always having enjoyed teasing my brother.

"I guess I should thank you for keeping my Sister company while I was away"

"Now, why would you think I had been here?"

"I know my sister Eric, I know when something is different with her. She's imprinted, god help us all" Alcide sighed dramatically which caused Robyn's frustration to shimmer inside her chest at Alcide's disapproval but she shrugged it off a little before she headed over to Eric, pressing her hands to the back of his shoulders before dragging them over his back and came into Alcide's view. Eric could do nothing but smile as he moved his head to follow Robyn, his hand finding hers as she looked over at her family.

"You know you have no choice in who you imprint with Alcide, you simply have to take it in your stride" Robyn said innocently as she smiled too sweetly over at her brother before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Eric's mouth. The pair of them smiled when they heard Alcide huffing and striding into the kitchen, the clinking of glasses made them aware of Alcide rooting into the fridge. Robyn simply pulled away before she directed Eric in the lounge after he had pulled his shoes from his feet.

"I'm guessing these Rabbits in the fridge are for dinner" Alcide's shouting voice sounded as Eric perched on the sofa, his arms resting on the back and the arm of the sofa while his legs were crossed in a manly fashion

"Consider it a welcome home present" Robyn replied with a smile not noticing that Eric was observing her as she interacted with her brother.

"Any news about the wolves?" Eric asked when Robyn had settled down with her mug of tea.

"It seems 7 out of 10 packs are affected. A meeting of Pack alpha's is taking place 2 days from now to discuss how to handle this situation"

"Do you want me to come along? Maybe if they understand that this is bigger than originally thought your information would hold more prominence"

"I would want you to, more than anything, but I'm warning you that nearly all of these wolves are a lot more aggressive and fueled with hatred compared to me and my pack. I don't know how they would retaliate"

"Robyn, honey" Eric started with a smile as he leant over and rested his cheek on her scars "I'm stronger than most wolves, I think I can handle myself, and besides, if your pack seem comfortable with my protection, shouldn't the others?" Eric asked and watched as Robyn agreed with him before she leant closer and once again kissed him deeply.

Figures were making their way through the maze of trees in the forest, which sat in neutral territory to all the Packs of southern America. The air was thick in the forest, hundreds of tree's littering their path as they tried to direct themselves through the forest. The moon was barley lighting up the undergrowth, giving the forest a ghostly glow. The cold night air was biting at the inhabitants skin and clothing as the forest shone with white as the frost already took control of the forest floor. The long finger like projections of the tree branches were reaching out to the two human figures and the large wolf that were heading to a clearing a mere 700 yards away.

The breeze was swirling the fog around their feet, causing the biting chill to affect the female further, her breath coming out in gasps from her mouth, as her nose was pink from the chill of the night air. She looked up, watching as the moon rose into the air, the blackened sky showing thousands of small lights in the sky, using the stars to chart her position for the guidance of where she was meeting the other pack masters.

Robyn was wrapped up warmly as she walked next to her boyfriend who seemed unaffected by the winter air. She laughed inwardly at her stupidity. Eric wouldn't feel the cold, being a vampire had its perks she guessed. She only wished she could walk around in a leather jacket, when the weather was that cold. Robyn had her thick green tweed jacket pressed to her figure. The long sleeves, clinging onto her arms; travelling down to the tops of her fingers. The collar had large lapels that covered her shoulders and moved further and further down towards the buttons that started just below her bust. Her hips positioned pockets held her phone and keys while the coat clung onto her figure, enhancing her curves and femininity. A scarf was hiding her torso and her chest as the material managed to keep her warm, gloves encased her cold extremities while a pair of jeans and warm boots travelled up to the middle of her shins as she continued her way into the forest.

Eric had arrived almost as soon as he could. Robyn suspected that he had risen as soon as the sun had set, he had informed Pam, his progeny of his activities for the evening before he rendezvoused with Robyn and Alcide. Alcide was in wolf form for extra protection as they gained on the meeting place. Eric seemed a little confused at seeing the wolf but Robyn had assured him that beta wolves would be in their animal form, it means they have a better chance of protecting their alpha in that form rather than in human form.

Eric could see that Robyn seemed to be suffering a little with the cold and he couldn't help but smile as he took hold of her gloved hand and took in her cold pink nose and cheeks, her scars more pronounce as her skin tightened a little at the cold. Alcide was happily trotting in front of them as the pair took in the lite area in front of them. They were finally here. Alcide stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face Eric and Robyn who in turn had also stopped walking. He seemed to move it to the left studying his alpha to take her orders. Robyn simply smiled down at him before she took in a huge lungful of air before letting it out as she pulled her coat down a little.

"You first Alcide, the Pack Masters will recognize your wolf form" Robyn started and watched as Alcide wagged his tail in response before Robyn turned to face Eric "It's best if you let me go first, they will act hostile towards you, but with me in front I have a better chance of calming them down" She finished and watched as Eric nodded his head in understanding, admiring Robyn for her bravery and her ability to keep a calm head in difficult situations.

Robyn confidently strode into the clearing. A fire was blazing in the centre while large fallen trees were surrounding the fire as the Pack Masters plus their beta wolves stood around talking, the tension and unease was radiating from the figures as they converged together. Alcide watched as his sister followed him with confident steps as she came into full view of the Pack Masters who suddenly turned to face her. His protectiveness of his sister came to the surface of his being when he noticed and felt the different emotions that were being flung in her direction. Emotions of Lust and desire were but a few of the uncomfortable feelings while others were sneering at her as if she was inferior to them, unknowing just how good she was in leading her pack. Alcide noticed Eric standing back a little, still waiting for Robyn to nod him forward as Alcide walked to stand next to his Alpha, noticing how Eric seemed to be struggling with his emotions as he too picked up on the emotions the wolves were pointing in Robyn's direction.

"Robyn Herveaux, kind of you to grace us with your presence" John Flood smiled as he turned to face the Alpha of the Shreveport Pack

"And why wouldn't I?" Robyn voiced with confidence as she took an accurate step forward, a smile on her features as the firelight was glinting against her hair as she stood her ground and showed her boldness "After all, it was I who informed you of this situation that has surrounded us"

"Don't waltz in here thinking you're the Queen of the Wolves Herveaux" Cooter snarled. Robyn simply turned to face the man who had shouted at her. Alcide was snarling, his lips curled over his strong jaw while his forehead was creased. Cooters beta in return faced up towards Alcide. Robyn simply pressed her hand into her brother's fur to calm his rage as Robyn showed her intensity, her ability to command as she stood up to him.

"Get of your fucking high horse, and go sniveling back to your scavenging of trash Cooter" Robyn scowled as she shot her anger towards the man who had suddenly taken a step back, a dirty look on his features as the other Alpha's seem to admire Robyn for her attitude "I don't think you realize the gravity of the situation. It is a lot bigger than you care to realize"

"I don't understand" Flood expressed again as he took a seat, the others following suit while Robyn remained standing. The young woman turned and motioned Eric forwards with her hand. Eric nodded over at her before his large form emerged from the shadows of the forest. Growls of outrage and snarls of hatred erupted the small clearing as Cooter and the other wolves and Alpha's cried with detestation as Eric came to stand next to Robyn who was calmly standing next to her lover, showing her coolness and authority as she refused to show any emotion as she watched the others react to Eric.

"Just as we expected, it seems our race is still stuck in the middle ages. Clouded by our own hatred of other races that we refuse to see the consequence of what is going on" Robyn sighed and she did not fail to notice John Flood smiling from his position on the fallen tree as the others react.

"Why did you bring that Fanger into our meeting?" Cooter snarled once again as he scowled intently on Eric who was looking around at the people who were glaring at him with hostility, he could do nothing but smirk as he took the whole thing in.

"Cooter, I guess you have met Mr Eric Northman?" Robyn stated with a sickly sweet smile again as she raised her hand to motion at Eric's figure. "Without him bringing another imperative matter to my attention we wouldn't be here"

"Werewolves are not the only ones going missing. A few members of my community have also been misplaced," Eric informed as he looked around at the wolves, still impressed by Robyn as she played her part.

"It seems Robyn was correct in bringing Mr Northman here this evening, please will you sit" Flood expressed again, trying to remain the peacemaker as he sat with his legs bent, one of his hands resting on his thigh and the other on his hip as he took in the calm expression of both Robyn and Eric.

"Thank You" Eric replied politely as he walked past Robyn and towards the seat, amused by the smirk on Robyn's features as he walked past and then came to settle next to him.

"How many members have you recorded as missing Robyn?" Flood asked as Robyn finally felt like she was warming up, the heat coming back to her cheeks and nose as she pulled off her gloves and readjusted her hair over her shoulder.

"No actual member of my Pack of yet, she was being enlisted into our group at the next full moon. Her boyfriend Ross Sommer, a werewolf of my pack enlightened me of her departure, how about the rest of you?"

"It seems most of us are missing only a single member, Cooter is missing a further 6, Marcus is missing two while the rest are missing 1 wolf"

"If we hadn't discovered this, the casualties and number of the missing would have risen, with enough time it seems the kidnapper could have gained supporters"

"And you know this how?" Cooter interrupted, a snarl on his face as he spoke, obviously offended that a young female was sitting amongst the council.

"Isn't it odd that only a few wolves are missing? Alpha's that know the location of their wolves are only missing a few members, Packs that are small and consist of only 10 wolves. Cooter, you have a large Pack and are unable to keep tabs on all of them, no wonder you have lost so many"

"How dare you…" Cooter bellowed and was about to lunge for Robyn as a howl radiated from the bottom of his throat before the other Alpha's around him grabbed him, struggling to keep him in their grasp as he scrambled against them. Eric had simply moved in front of Robyn, his stone body preventing any attack that would have found Robyn while the woman in danger sat calmly in her seat.

"She is right Cooter" Flood interjected again, watching as the angry wolf settled back on his seat while Robyn grasped hold of Eric's hand to move him back to his seat he had taken only a few moments before. He studied her once again before she smiled at him in comfort as she thanked him without words. His hand simply pressed more pressure onto her skin before they broke contact again, hoping to keep Robyn's imprint and Eric's bond from them. "What do you think we can do?"

"Eric has a theory," Robyn stated as she looked towards Eric and encouraged him forward.

"About a week ago I confronted Robyn in recruiting her help. For the last couple of days it has come to my attention that fewer Vampires that were in my area were coming to Fangtasia. As we looked into their whereabouts it seemed they had vanished without a trace. Having asked around a single man had been talking and hanging around with every one of them. Elliot Woods is the lead suspect. Robyn had positively identified him and when her werewolf came to inform her of his girlfriends disappearance she showed him his picture and he too identified him to be conversing with his girlfriend"

"A few years back I came to you, saying he had been spotted in Dallas" Robyn inputted "Eric has a few friends in Dallas and they stated he had been seen there. If we are to find our missing Wolves, Dallas is the place to start looking. I believe our best option is to work alongside Eric and his Vampires to locate our missing and his missing and then try to arrest Woods. He's been a nuisance for too long"

"There is no we in this matter," Marcus voiced, causing everyone to turn towards him "I have no intention of going to Dallas, I have a daughter that needs caring for. You seem to have a good relationship with this Vampire, maybe you should deal with it on your own, your obviously more informed about the whole situation than we are, having been the first one to discover this situation"

"And of Woods punishment?"

"Death" Flood stated unreservedly "He has become to much of a problem and in this final act of his he has broken too many rules. Locate him Robyn, rescue our lost wolves and then destroy him," Flood stated as if there was no more to discuss.

Robyn could do nothing but look towards Eric who was looking over at her, as he understood the severity of the judgment these alpha wolves had suddenly inflicted on this lone wolf. She felt Alcide whine a little at her side and he lifted his head and rested his muzzle on her knee as he tried to provide her with comfort. His sister could do nothing but smile and place her hand in his fur as she suffered with the idea of killing someone again in the name of justice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Eric was getting frustrated. He was struggling more and more to keep his anger in check, he was pugnacious about the careless attractions from human customers in his bar and he found his attachment to Robyn meant he needed her company daily.

At the beginning it seemed that both sides seemed to be a little uneasy about the affiliation Eric had formed with a Packmaster. Many of his associates seemed to declare their disapproval, stating that he was getting himself involved in a rivalry that had been around for centuries, neither party able to come to terms with the idea of a truce. But, it seemed that his close companions were comforted about the idea of having a Pack Master on their side.

Eric could do nothing but reassure them, to encourage them and he was getting tired of repeating the same thing all over again. It seemed that another member of his community wanted to voice his opinion. Eric could only say that with the agreement between him and Robyn's pack meant that if they were in trouble with a Wolf Pack she would help with the location and the discipline of the said wolf. He in turn would deal his punishment if a Vampire were to lay a single hand on his Girlfriend. He could only smile to himself; never in the last 500 years did he think he would become unavailable to the market. Least of all dating a Werewolf.

But, as Eric sat on his throne on the platform in the centre of the bar. He was struggling to keep an interest in the general activities of the people in front of him. He could see the walls lined with framed pictures from across the ages of the various Vampires characters in Hollywood. From Bela Lugosi to George Hamilton and Gary Oldman. The lighting was dim, of course, nothing unusual about that; what was unusual were the clientele and the posted signs.

The bar was full. The human clients were divided among vampire groupies and tourists. The groupies, or Fang-bangers were dressed in their best finery. It ranged from the traditional capes and tuxes for the men to many Morticia Adam's rip-offs amongst the females. The clothes ranged from reproductions of those worn by Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise in Interview with the Vampires to some modern outfits that he thought were influenced by The Hunger. Some of the fang-bangers were wearing false fangs; some had painted trickles of blood from the corners of their mouths or puncture marks on their necks. They were extraordinary, and extraordinarily pathetic.

The tourists looked like tourists anywhere, maybe more adventurous than most. But to enter into the spirit of the bar, they were nearly all dressed in black like the fang-bangers. Maybe it was part of the tour package? Bring some black for your exciting visit to a real vampire bar! Follow the rules and you'll be fine, catching a glimpse of the exotic underworld. Eric couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought.

He was sitting in his black jeans, vest top and his large boots. A simple chain was hanging just below his pectoral muscles as he sat slumped in his large throne, his wrist resting on the arms as he surveyed everything that was floating up towards his eyes. The crowd moving in frenzy as everyone milled around in whatever they were doing. But as he watched, in a matter of seconds the happy going atmosphere turned into one of absolute detestation and loathing. The humans seemed unaffected by the whole thing, still moving to the music while the Vampires seemed to have frozen into crouches, fangs barred as someone was seen pushing through the crowd.

Eric's curiosity was peaked as he watched the on comer, someone he couldn't recognize as they made their way towards him. He had readjusted his position ever so slightly in his chair as he prepared to sort out a Vampire problem.

However, he didn't expect to see the woman who was standing in front of him. Robyn had her long bronzed hair flowing down, her side fringe joining into the rest of her hair as it waved down just below her bust. She was wearing a soft, stretch ponte fabric. The details showed a crew neckline, a high fitted waist with a woven belt detail, while a silver-tone d-ring, a colour block design started on her waist and moved to her mid thigh, the material clinging onto her as she was stalked upon by two employees. Eric watched as they grasped hold of her arms in a death grip, her figure fighting against their hold as she fought with them.

"Get your hands off me!" Robyn cried hotly as she was dragged towards Eric "You've got the wrong fucking idea!"

She was flung towards her boyfriend, the humans now finally understanding that something was happening and they turned towards the woman that was breathing heavily, hanging in-between the two large bodyguards as she was granted an audience with the Sherriff of Area 5.

"Eric, a little help?" Robyn breathed, struggling to compose herself, to fight her anger to not make a scene and destroy the reputation Eric had created for her.

"Let her go gentlemen" Eric voiced none in void as he held out his hand for Robyn to take hold off. She simply glared at him, not happy with the greeting she had received and couldn't help her heart hammering in her chest when Eric smirked at her, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before gently guiding her to the chair next to him, never once letting her hand go as she sat next to him. Really studying her features in the process. "As to what do I owe the pleasure? I believed you were otherwise engaged tonight. Your Brother's engagement party?"

"Hence the dress Eric. Alcide wasn't exactly amused when I received the information I have just established. It was far to important to give to you over the phone"

"Is it to do with the disappearances?"

"Yes" Robyn nodded, relaxing as she felt Eric's thumb rub across her warm skin as he focused purely onto her. Envious glances being shoved in her direction from the female humans that had hoped for a meeting with the oldest Vampire "He's been identified in Dallas once again and has been seen hanging around with Steve Newlin, the founder of the Fellowship of the Sun religion."

"If that's the case it has just got very dangerous for any Vampire" Eric enunciated in seriousness as he moved closer towards Robyn who was watching a vampire in the corner of the eye, perceiving her with some interest.

"We need to be logical about this Eric, you're going to need help."

"Which is why I have contacted Bill Compton. His human is a telepath, her skill could come in handy in locating Godric, and if he is indeed being held by the fellowship having her could be useful"

"And what if Bill doesn't let you take his human? She is 'His' after all, isn't that like Bill asking to borrow me?"

"It is indeed which is why I have a backup plan. The man in my basement will cause her to make an offer and I will give her my terms" Eric stated, a smile on his features as he studied Robyn understanding the situation. Robyn simply ran things through her head as Eric leant back in his chair, still holding her hand as he brought it to his mouth for a kiss and a nibble. "I'm surprised how easy you are taking to the idea of me tormenting humans"

"I have done some pretty awful things in my lifetime Eric. My rise to Alpha hood was not easy" Robyn inputted as she raised her eyebrow and turned to face her boyfriend, taking in the questioning glance he was giving her. She just waved him away as if to say another time.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your engagement party?" Eric asked, eager to spend some more time with her this evening, aware that Pam would be able to take care of the bar for the evening.

"I don't want to pull you away from a job" Robyn smiled sheepishly as she turned her brown orbs to his ice blue ones

"It's not a problem" He smiled

"And you can scare Debbie and her parents shitless in the process" Robyn joked and seemed to reveal in the idea of tormenting Debbie in what Eric believed to be payback.

The next day, after some very angry arguments with Alcide Robyn found herself waiting around for Eric. To say she was a little anxious was an understated. The sun had set almost 4 hours ago and Eric was due to arrive about 3 hours ago. Normally, she would be ok, some things just crop up and can't be ignored, but with the current crisis with Vampires, she was a little uneasy.

It must have been about another hour of waiting until she got the phone call. She was sitting in her living room, Alcide had removed himself from the house and over at Debbie's as she sat in front of the TV, watching some documentary on the Grey Wolf when she noticed her phone ringing. The relief washed over her when she saw the caller ID.

"Eric, oh thank god I was starting to worry" Robyn breathed once she had accepted the call and pressed her IPhone to her ear.

"I'm sorry my sweet. I would have called earlier but we had a small hiccup"

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything Is fine, but do you remember the Doctor that helped Pam's human after his eye problem?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to pick her up for me. Do you remember the telepath Sookie I was telling you about?"

"I do"

"It's for her, and with the injury she has I think you will want to take a look for yourself"

"Right, ill be on my way"

"I promise, when this is all sorted we can have our day together"

Robyn had thrown herself out of the door, having grabbed her phone and her purse and launched herself into the dark night air and into the car. The Doctor that she was asked to contact was in the opposite direction to Fangtasia. The weather was pretty much the same it had been last night. The weather was beginning to get chilly in Shreveport, and even though her body ran 3 or 4 degrees hotter than a human it also meant she was more sensitive to the cold and she wished she had picked up her jumper instead of going out in a cardigan. She had pressed the heating up to full blast in her car and as the trees began to thin out she found herself on the interstate and headed towards the doctor.

She arrived about 30 minutes later. She parked up and locked her car before heading towards the rather normal small looking cottage, opened the gate, headed up the well tended garden and knocked on the door, wincing a little when she noticed the time of 11 in the evening. The little woman held a look of confusion as she opened the door to Robyn before recognition entered her features.

"Hello Doctor" Robyn said with a small sheepish smile and wave as the woman continued to look at her though her glasses, her lips in a harsh line as she looked at her "My Name is Robyn, I was sent by Eric…."

"Northman" The Doctor interrupted "Just let me grab my things and you can take me to Fangtasia"

"Thank You" Robyn stated, trailing off when she noticed the woman walking away. She hung outside, unsure weather or not to follow but then decided it was probably better to stand outside. She returned within 3 minutes and once again they were pulling away and heading towards Fangtasia and whatever disaster Eric had managed to get himself into again.

Robyn was shocked to watch the older woman easily glide out of her car and into Fangtasia. She had half expected her to be very crippled and unable to walk when you took in her age. She shook herself out of her reprieve before heading into Fangtasia, her black converses clinking against the concrete door as she shoved her hands onto the door and headed straight into Fangtasia.

Her breathing was heavy as she reacted to Eric's orders and his urgency in his voice, her hair was flying around her head as it was still pressed to her neck, her clothing very casual and she had to glare at the man who was growling at her when she entered.

Bill Compton must have stood at only 5ft 7 or 8. He was a very tiny man with white skin as pale as Eric's. His brown hair was short, in the hairstyle the Beetles used to wear and his fangs were out. Robyn could do nothing but roll her eyes out of frustration as she took in the aggressive stance of Bill as she walked into the club. Eric simply smiled at her; his own anger flaring in his eyes at Bill's display of hostility causing Robyn to simply walk over to her boyfriend and wrap her arms around him. To try and comfort him from a situation that seemed to have put a strain on him, even if he wasn't about to show it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Robyn whispered into Eric's ear as they embraced, when they pulled away Eric grabbed hold of her hand and the pair of them stood there, watching as the Doctor took in Sookie's situation and as Robyn recognized the scratches on the telepath's back "Oh my god" She whispered in distress "You could have told me they were those kind of abrasions!"

Robyn could see Sookie had passed out from the pain, understanding how the venom would be coursing its way through Sookie's body. The back of her t-shirt had been torn to expose the full extent of her injury. 3 deep and dangerous wounds started at her shoulder and moved to the middle of her back, the purple and yellow skin showing the bruising as the blood moved to the surface of her skin. The lacerations weeping with blood, soaking the white sheet underneath her and her top. Robyn could do nothing but look at her, her heart sinking in her chest at the realization that the Maynard had once again found a victim.

"You know what did this to her wolf?" Bill exclaimed snarling, standing by his own girlfriend still glaring at Robyn who was slowly pushing past her initial shock, her fire and own hostility against Bill was flowing through her veins and over her heart

"Yes I do, and I would be pleased if you show me some respect. After all I did just quite possibly save her life" Robyn snarled back, treating him as if he were a Pack Master, talking to him like she had to Cooter a mere 3 months ago, Eric couldn't help but smile as he watched her, knowing full well that she could handle herself, admiring her even more for that quality. He was smug when Bill shut his mouth.

"I had heard you had taken a human companion. But looking at her now, I expected to see a very attractive woman, but one with a mind of her own, and with the ability of shifting into a wolf, a little risky for your position isn't it Eric? I've never known you to have claimed someone before" Bill stated, evenly and calmly, obviously having calmed down considerably as he started addressing his sheriff.

Before Eric could argue the Doctor pressed the latex gloves to her hand and Sookie began to stir from her unconsciousness. She had a trail of blood hanging from the corner of her mouth where Bill had tried to administer his healing blood, it seemed that she had simply rejected it, a large bruise framing her left eyes as she took in the Doctor who was dressed in her scrubs.

"What kind of Doctor are you?" Sookie managed to say, her voice trembling as if her body was still ridden with pain.

"The healing kind. I'm Doctor Ludwig, what's yours?" She stated, her eyebrows raised as she looked through her glasses. She grasped hold of some gauze, to try and clean the wound, pressing it to Sookie's back which in turn resulted in her screaming in agony as she flinched away from the Doctor, hoping she would stop pressing her wound.

"I'm Sookie," She stated after she had screamed, Bill cringing at the thought of her in pain, his eyes sad and sorrowful, and his mouth open as he took her in. Robyn could do nothing but watch as this woman went through the same thing she did, but hopefully not for 6 weeks. "Am I dying?"

"Yes"

"No!" Bill interjected, his voice quivering with emotions "She cannot die, you will save her!" Bill finished as the Doctor continued to fuss over Sookie who was lying on one of the couches. Eric was pressed into a chair; his sweeter was clinging onto him as he sat upright. The collar was encasing his neck as his wrist rested on his knees. Robyn was simply standing behind him. Her own arm resting on Eric's chair, resting against her boyfriend's shoulders as the pair of them watched the Doctor helping Sookie.

"Back off, Vampire. Let me do my job"

"Forgive him." Eric injected as Bill backed off, removing himself from the position he had taken as Ludwig continued working. "Bill is abnormally attached to this human" He finished with his eyebrows raised as he continued to study Sookie.

"Well, we don't have a lot of choices, she's been poisoned. You ever heard of Komodo Dragons? Their mouths are teeming with bacteria. After one has bitten you, it will track you for hours, days just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system till you're good and helpless, then it will devour you alive." She informed, still working on Sookie who was starting to panic, her breathing coming out in rasps as her chest heaved, her eyes never moving from Ludwig while Bill took cautious glances towards Robyn and Eric, noticing the intense concern in Robyn's eyes as if she could relate.

"I was scratched by a dragon?" Sookie solicited, sniffing in the process as she tried to calm her nerves.

"No, but this poison is similar, but way more efficient" She explained, pulled out a blue bottom of substance, cradling it in her hand as she examined the contents, Bill looking over at Eric again who had his own eyebrows raised, staring coolly at Bill, showing none of his emotions. "Don't think I've seen it before. It's hard to tell without testing and we don't have that kind of time. Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing"

Eric slowly shifted himself from his chair, motioning Robyn in front of him, allowing her to move out of the way off Bill who had come to crouch by Sookie's side. The young woman had her eyebrows raised, her forehead in creases as she reached out for her boyfriend who had his own eyebrows in a frown of dejection.

"I will be outside, I am so sorry" Bill forced with meaning, observing Sookie as she continued to look up at him before she began fitting. Her head was flinging back in every direction; saliva was frothing at her mouth as the convulsions took hold of her body, the Doctor struggling to contain her random flinches. Robyn was still inspecting the pair of them interact, noticing that Eric was still standing a little way behind her she moved over to Bill, pressing her hands comfortingly to the back of his shoulders to try and coax him away so the Doctor could do her job.

"She's running out of time, Mr. Compton, she's in safe hands, come on" Robyn soothed, pulling at Bill as she pulled him away, feeling his sorrow as they moved into Eric's office. Robyn had moved to perch on the side of Eric's desk, her arms folded against her chest as she tried to warm herself from the chill of Eric's office. Her boyfriend was pacing in front of her, his face pointing to the ground a little as he listened to what Bill had to say, the pair of them sharing concerned glances every now and then.

"Head of a bull?" Eric asked him

"That's what she said"

"And your certain of this" Robyn inputted, watching as Bill turned to face her.

"It was dark, it all happened in seconds," Bill stated, turning around to face Eric who was now sitting in his desk chair

"So you didn't see this bull man?" Eric inquired, finally having pulled his hands together, holding a slumped posture as he looked up at his subject.

"No"

"And you gave her your blood?" Bill simply shuffled uncomfortably, looking at his feet before bringing in a huge lungful of air and then looking up at Eric, the light dim causing Robyn to struggle to read Bill's features. "You ever heard of anything like this?"

"Not like this, Robyn is unable to relish in the healing properties of my blood, but this could be due to the rivalry that is shared between our races and her body refuses to accept it." Eric started as he reached for Robyn who moved to his side

"Where did this happen? If you don't mind me asking?" Robyn stated, her arms still crossed over her chest to keep her warm as she looked towards Bill who had shoved his body away a little and then back to face her again

"Just outside of Shreveport, by the forest" He voiced, a look of confusion shining in his features as the pair of them turned to face each other, worry settling in their features, while Eric showed Bill his own unease at the situation

"Shit, Eric that's right by…"

"I know" Eric started as he took hold of Robyn's hand and squeezed it gently to console her. "Pam, Chow" He stated again before turning his attention back to Bill. "It seems that even after a 1000 years I still have things to see." Eric voiced just as Pam and Chow walked into the room "Search the woods around Highway 71"

"He can do it" Pam stated, cocking her head behind her, motioning to the other vampire before she moved her eyes to her shoes "I'm wearing my favorite pumps" Eric simply reprimanded her by speaking in Swedish, his native tongue, his eyes dark with authority as he commanded her. Robyn could see Pam sighing and then turned around, shoving Chow a little as the pair of them removed themselves from Eric's office. When they had left Robyn faced Eric.

"I would like to go, to see if I can help?"

"With the information Bill has just given us I'm not letting you out of my sight" Eric in forced as he in turn gave her a stern expression

"I know what I'm looking for Eric!" Robyn argued, unaware of Bill's curiosity; as he failed to understand just how much the extent went, of her knowledge on this particular subject.

"Why is it you seem to know so much about this creature?"

"I have come into contact with it before"

"What do you mean contact?" Robyn just gave Bill a bored look before she turned to face Eric who just looked at her, signaling for her to show him.

"This is what I mean by contact" Robyn muttered before she lifted both her cardigan and shirt, turning around to show Bill the same scratches that Sookie had on her back. The healed skin a light shade of pink compared to the rest of her tanned skin. Bill could see that the skin surrounding the scratches and what had been healed over them looked like raw meat, showing the true nature of what Sookie and Robyn had been through. "Understand now?" Bill could only turn away sheepishly.

"How is your progeny?" Eric asked in a change of subject understanding Robyn's feelings of un-comfortableness.

"Petulant. Dangerous. Afraid"

"I'm glad to see you two are bonding, being a good maker is very rewarding"

"I have to get back to Sookie"

"Oh relax. Dr. Ludwig treated one of Pam's humans when he was mauled by a werewolf Eric informed, stopping Bill in his traces as he reached for a file on his desk, his sleeves pulled up to his elbows in the process "Lost an eye, but otherwise he's fine"

"I hope the werewolf got what he deserved"

"Oh he did" Robyn said with a sickly sweet smile, Bill not expecting her to speak up on such matters "Trust me"

But, the trio was pulled from their conversation when the screams of Sookie's distress vibrated into their ears. Bill bolted from his spot and into the main area of Fangtasia to see Dr Ludwig was looming over Sookie's body. The blue bottle he had seen earlier was pressed firmly into her hands as she poured the liquid over Sookie's back, the skin steaming when it came into contact with the antidote, her body quivering in agony.

"What are you doing to her?" Bill yelled just for the Doctor to turn to face him, not rising to his bitter and angry yells.

"Hold her down! Or let her die, your choice"

Robyn was rolling her eyes when she took in the scene in front of her. Eric was sitting with his arms resting on his thighs once again, his eyes transfixed on the bloody cloth that was pressed into Ludwig's hands, his fangs showing underneath his top lip. Robyn was observing Sookie's back. Her scratches had been treated fairly well, the cuts less jiggered, the bruising having been removed leaving the inflamed red skin around them as they started to heal. She just wished hers looked that good. It seemed that Eric had picked up on her glum mood and turned his attention towards her, a question shining in his eyes but Robyn simply ignored him.

"You can give her blood now, her body should accept it" The Doctor informed for Bill to unsheathe his fangs and lifted his wrist to his mouth. He clamped down to puncture the skin and held it out in offering towards the weak form of Sookie.

"Sookie, can you hear me? You must drink," He whispered to her gently as he rubbed the hair gently from her forehead. Eric sheathed his fangs and walked over to Robyn, turning around at that moment as Pam and Chow walked into the building.

"I'll expect my payment by the end of the week," Dr Ludwig informed as she came to face Eric's towering form as he protected Robyn in a way, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you" He stated, Eric and Robyn turning to face each other as they watched her evacuate the club.

"Fuck off" She stated which caused Robyn and Eric to laugh a little, Robyn's smile engulfing her face as she faced Eric who was pleased to see her smiling up at him

"Clearly the pleasure is one-sided" Robyn laughed.

"Well, she's no fan of the fang. But she tolerates us because our blood is such great value to healers"

"Well not to me" Robyn shrugged before the pair noticed Sookie falling asleep on the chair after having gorged herself on Bill's healing blood. Eric just leant down and pressed a kiss to her head as they watched the couple in front of them.

"The area has been scanned" Pam mumbled, her hands on her hips, her legs, shoes, cloths and arms covered in dirt while leaves and twigs were sticking from the mangle of her hair. Eric could only smile at her, humor at her situation shining in his eyes as his Progeny glared at him.

"Tracks were human but the smell was distinctly animal" Chow inputted from his position next to Pam.

"What kind?" Eric asked, his eyebrows in a smooth line, his eyes really studying Chow as he looked at him

"A filthy one. We didn't recognize it"

"How intriguing" Eric mumbled

"Let me go" Robyn interrupted from Eric's side, Bill having listened to the whole conversation from his position next to Sookie "If it really is what we think it is I will be able to identify it and track it. My senses are ten time better when I am in wolf form"

"Ok, but I'm coming with you" Eric started before he turned his attention towards Pam "Send an alert through the appropriate channels, find out what the neighbors know, to see if there is any other information that we can add to Robyn's." Eric ordered and watched as they turned to leave "Oh, and Pam… they were nice pumps" He smiled and watched her leave before he grabbed hold of Robyn's hand, took a brief look towards Bill who was fussing over Sookie and dragged his girlfriend out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Eric and Robyn had made their way to the area where Sookie had been attacked. The weather was very much how it had been last night, with the cold air becoming visible when both Robyn and Eric let out a breath of air. The forest was dense; the branche's shadows were swimming in the dim moonlight, the leaves twisting around their feet as the couple went deeper into the forest as if it were a second home.

Robyn was sniffing the air, her senses more attuned than that of a human. Her hearing was listening intently on her surroundings as she studied the ground. She could see the footsteps made by the Maynard, but the smell of the unidentified animal was radiating around her. Eric was just as cautious as he let her do her job, he knew that she was by far the best expert they had at the moment, she had been hunting it for the last 5 years.

Eric could see Robyn had crouched by one of the footprints; her features were in a frown as she pressed her hand delicately to the prints in front of her. She pressed her hand to her knee and sat there, idea's swimming around her body as she tried to take in the things her senses were taking in.

"Are you getting anything?" Eric asked her, pulling her from her thoughts when he spoke. He could see her turning her attentions towards him, getting to her feet as she came to stand by him.

"It smells the same and the prints correlate with the ones we have found. Smelling it's scent makes me feel like it could be still here, the smell is too strong" Robyn informed when she looked up at him, a worried glance shining in her eyes when she looked up at Eric's own wary glance "Changing into a wolf will enhance my instincts and sense, maybe then I'll be able to track it"

"Do it, hopefully then I can help, the smell is too overpowering for me to help" Eric replied, Robyn nodded in acknowledgment before she started slipping off her shoes and then her socks, handing them over to Eric who held up one of his eyebrows when he observed her, a small smirk falling on his lips in the process. She tugged at her cardigan, passing that to Eric before she slipped her top over her head and wiggled out of her jeans leaving her standing in the cold night air in her underwear. She couldn't prevent the smile from forming on her lips when she took in Eric's giddy expression.

"Don't get any idea's" She smiled as she adjusted her arms around her back, unclipped the clasps of her bra and again handed that to Eric and moved her panties from her hips leaving her butt naked.

"Already got some" He smiled, his arms full of her warm clothing, his smile revealing his exposed fangs, his eyes surveying her body before the air grew hazy around her, seemed to hum and vibrate with energy, and then the form began to change within that electric concentration. When the haze cleared, Robyn had shrunk into her Wolf form. Her ears swiveling around as she listened to her surroundings, the air blowing the fur of her face back so her eyes were prominent.

Eric couldn't help but smile when he watched her reach out her front paws, pushed them to the ground and stretched, pushing her weight to her hind quarters, her tail was in the air as she stretched, her slender body rubbing against the dirt in the process.

That's when she suddenly let out a small bark, her tongue lolled out between the large teeth on her lower jaw, her tail was held high, wagging behind her as she frolicked and danced towards Eric, nipping at his hand as he stood there watching, the front of her body held to the ground while she was holding her rear high once again. The only thing Eric could think of was a Dog, Robyn was showing the signs of a playful dog, and he couldn't help but laugh.

Robyn just barked at him, pushing his legs a little as if to ask him forward as the pair of them began walking. Robyn was trotting at Eric's side, placing her hind paws in the tracks made by her front as she pressed her nose to the ground, sniffing the scents made by her pack and picking up on the unfamiliar but familiar smell of the Maynard.

They must have been walking for about 10 minutes until Robyn uncovered something. She snapped her muscles neck and head into the air. Her eyes had become narrowed and she had pulled back her ears so they were pointed parallel to the ground, surveying her environment as if suspecting danger. Eric had seen her suddenly stop in her tracks and leant down to her level, pressing his hand through the long hairs that were found on her shoulders and the crest that formed on the upper part of her neck. She could do nothing but flick her ear back to him and pointed her head towards him a little as if to acknowledge him. She simply looked up at him with her elongated muzzle almost touching his face as he spoke down to her.

"What is it?" He whispered, still having his hand pressed into her fur, enjoying the sensation as Robyn returned the feeling by sitting down and leaning in more heavily to his side. She just yipped at him and lifted her muzzle and nose in the air, the white fur enhancing her features as Eric studied her in the dim moonlight. "What can you smell?"

Robyn just took off. She had pushed past Eric and had bolted from her position. She brought out her right front paw and felt her pad expand on the ground. She pressed forward, her left back leg came up as she moved before her other back leg joined their raised position, her left leg holding her weight before she too brought that into the air, her right leg then holding her weight as she ran forward. Her legs bending to her chest and slender body while her tail was swinging behind her to help her keep her balance. Her body holding that rhythm as she followed her nose, Eric couldn't do anything more than scream her name and run after her.

Eric's dead heart would have been hammering in his chest as he watched Robyn run away from him. Still clutching hold of her clothes he sped to keep up with her, verging on vampire speed as the pair of them turned the corner and then into the middle of no where. When Eric slowed down to a normal human speed he could see Robyn bringing her two front paws into the ground, one after the other in a rhythm as she dug into the ground. Her nose was pressed into the dirt as she continued to make the hole bigger and bigger, her ears flat to her head, the wind blowing her fur as she continued. When she finish she looked up at Eric, whining up at him as she pointed her head to the object in the ground and then up to him, nudging it with her nose a little to get him to pick it up.

When Eric moved over to the offered object he frowned when he could see what it truly was. It seemed to be a large claw, maybe from the Maynard?

"Is this what you can smell?" Eric questioned her, his eyebrows raised as he held the offending object in his hands, Robyn simply readjusted her forepaw, moving her head down a little and licking the top of her muzzle, a small whine coming from her throat.

However, the pair of them was forced from their little conversation when the sound of breaking twigs and snapping leaves lifted to their ears. Eric noticed Robyn standing on stiff legs enhancing her height. Her ears were erect and forward with her hackles bristled slightly. Her tail was held vertically and curled towards her back, staring penetratingly at the offending area. She curled her lips around her jaws and snarled, Eric's own fangs having popped out of hiding as they stalked towards the noise.

Robyn had her body sliding against the forest floor as she attempted to conceal herself, her pace was fairly quick, her tail wagging as she peered intently on her quarry, her ears flicking when she noticed a black figure in the distance, she barked towards Eric who looked down at her and then in the direction she was facing and he too noticed the figure in front of them.

The figure in front of them suddenly took off and at lightening speeds Robyn took after him, her paws thundering against the floor before she called up the last remaining strengths in her back legs and pounced, pushing the figure to the ground, the man grunting before turning on his back to take in the wolves open and direct stare, her erect and forwards ears while her lips were showing her teeth, her voice growling at him to intimidate him.

"Robyn, it's me it's Ross!" The man stammered as he held his hands up in surrender, taking in his Alpha who suddenly seemed to recognize him stumbled from his body and trotted back towards Eric, around his feet and stood next to him on the other side, her figure tall and large to still prove her dominance over him.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked him, a look of curiosity shining in his eyes as he looked towards the man he had come to call upon as a close ally.

"The same thing as you, I smelt the thing we were hunting when we bumped into you last time and I came to investigate, not knowing that you two were already on the case" Ross sighed heavily, the air blowing from his mouth as he spoke. Eric was still studying trying to assess if the man was being truthful, with a yip from Robyn he gathered she had accepted his confession before she continued to trot with her nose pressed to the ground once again "How did the pair of you know something was here?"

"One of my subjects human was attacked tonight. She holds the same scratches Robyn does on her back. She was adamant she wanted to investigate, I wasn't about to let her go on her own"

"You need a hand? Maybe an extra nose?"

"You can come along" Eric said with a small smile before an urgent bark from Robyn caused them to run towards her, she seemed to be restlessly pacing around a dark puddle of something, when she noticed Eric she rushed up towards him, her tail swishing behind her as she forced her forehead to his legs, pushing him closer and faster towards what she had just found. Eric could do nothing but smile fondly down at her before crouching on the ground. A frown lifted to his features as the smell of iron took hold of his nose, fangs popping out involuntarily could mean only one thing. He dabbed his forefinger into the substance before lifting it to his mouth, relishing in the feeling of the blood falling down the back of his throat "It's blood Robyn" He said to her gently as she just pushed her ears to the back of her head, shifting her weight onto the ground as if to make her body look smaller. Her tail wrapped itself around her legs, her eyes wide and with a small whimper she shuffled closer, dragging her belly one the ground towards Eric.

"Do you know where it leads?" Ross asked, looking at Eric's concentration

"There is only one thing we can do" Eric stated as he looked to Ross and then to Robyn, once again pressing his hand to her head to comfort her "We follow the trail of blood"

For the group it didn't take long to follow the continuous trail of blood. They emerged from the edge of the forest and into the open, the moonlight barely able to show the looming house to move from the single story up to the second story but when Eric managed to recognize the surroundings he automatically went to Robyn's level, feeling her trembling underneath his hands as the pair continued to look at her house. She just looked up at him before the pair walked forwards, Ross walking closely behind them.

Eric was the first to walk up the steps; Robyn was next with her claws clicking on the wooden platform while Ross was taking cautious looks down towards his Packmaster who was trying to comfort him in wolf form.

However, once Eric had opened the door the smell of blood made the trio to stumble back, their noses sensitive to the smell made Eric blanch a little. They prudently walked into the house, the dark shapes of furniture were the only things visible and Robyn decided it was safe enough to shift back into her human form. She readjusted her hair and pulled at one of the jackets that were hanging on the hook, noticing Eric was still holding her clothing but was concentrating it scouting her house.

They searched the lounge and the dinning room before they uncovered a foreign body in the kitchen. Eric reached out for Robyn's hand and was relieved when he felt it clinging onto his as he turned to face Ross who held his own grim expression. He turned to the side of the wall and flicked on the switch. What they saw made their blood run cold.

Shannon Hayfield, a young 21-year-old woman was lying on Robyn's kitchen floor. She pressed her head into the back of Eric's shoulder as she recognized the youngest member of her pack. Ross sobbed a little and removed himself from the kitchen when he recognized her and Eric could do nothing but stare at her.

One of her hands were outstretched and streaked with her blood. The other was curling around her stomach while her head was dangling from her shoulders and onto the floor. Blood splatters littered Robyn's walls and cabinets, a pool of blood encasing Robyn's pack member as she lay there.

"What was her name?" Eric asked Robyn gently, moving his head to look behind him, not moving as not to disturb Robyn who was struggling to keep her emotions in check. Normally she was strong, could look at people suffering, and could even see dead people. However, when it was someone she knew, someone she was closest to she couldn't help but mourn. This was hitting close to home and Robyn had no idea how to feel or react.

"Shannon, she was a good wolf," Robyn whispered before turning away, hugging herself and her jacket closer to herself as she walked into the living room. Eric could only follow her, placing the clothes on the stairs as he followed her. He could see her dialing a number and pressing it close to her ear as she called someone.

"Hello?" Alcide's voice sounded over the phone, Eric having heard his voice from where he stood in the doorway.

"Alcide" Robyn started, her voice heavy with emotion as she tried to push past the smell of blood and the Maynard.

"Robyn? What's happened?"

"I know your busy, but I need you at home, something terrible has happened and I need help sorting it out"

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but it's Shannon." Robyn stated as she took in a shaky breath, her deep emotion of sadness taking over her form as she spoke "She's dead Alcide, we've found her body on our kitchen floor" Robyn stated and was greeted with a dead line as Alcide hung up the phone and was rushing home.

Robyn disconnected her phone and pressed it back to the coffee table in front of her. She rested her elbows on her knees and let her head fall in her hands, her breathing shaky as she tried to remain strong, to not break down in front of Ross who was sitting on the stairs in shock. Eric simply walked over to her, his own features in desolation as he noticed Robyn suffering so badly. He sat next to her, Robyn feeling to sofa dip next to her, feeling Eric's arms wrap themselves around her and she collapsed into his embrace, a few tears finally falling from the corner of her eyes.

Alcide arrived no more than 10 minutes later; he had shoved his body into the house, into the kitchen to take in the scene in front of him before he too staggered back to the doorframe. The police were already combing the place for evidence and to deal with the body, noticing the missing heart, meaning it correlated to the death of another woman that was found in Bon Temps. Robyn had already got changed and given her statement along with Eric and Ross. Alcide had comforted his sister, the pair having spoken to each other and grieved with each other before Alcide had asked Eric to take Robyn somewhere she could stay so she could deal with the disappearance instead of Shannon's murder, the pair knowing it was the Maynard.

But things seemed to be getting bad to worse for both Eric and Robyn. When they arrived back at Fangtasia they could see the door was hanging open, the furniture in disarray and various vampires held down by silver.

Robyn looked towards Eric and the pair bolted into the club. Eric went straight to chow, adjusted the sleeve of his jacket so he was not holding the silver chain and pulled it from his co-owners neck and helped him sit up. Robyn went to Bill; she herself adjusted her jacket, not wanting to touch the silver, as she too would have been affected.

She wouldn't be harmed like Eric or the others, but Silver was the way Werewolves had been tamed many years ago, so had formed an intolerance to it. If she touches silver or gets trapped by it she is unable to shift from one form to the next. So if she was in human form and cuffed in silver the silver would not only burn her but she would also be unable to escape in wolf form. A bullet of Silver would also kill her, very Hollywood.

Bill was studying her as she pulled at the silver chain around his neck, his screams of agony had roused Sookie from her slumber and she went to help, the woman still unsteady on her feet as she went to Bill's side, Robyn still helping him sit. Eric had left the room to see if anyone else was affected while Robyn watched him go.

"How are you feeling?" Robyn asked him, studying him curiously as she moved her hand back through the sleeve of her thick jumper

"I will heal," He mumbled before giving her his thanks. Eric then came into the room, a distraught look on his features which made Robyn jump to her feet and pull him into a hug, never having seen Eric outwardly display these emotions, Eric in turn clung onto her.

"What is it? What has happened?" Robyn asked him gently, placing her hands to his cheeks as she looked up at him, his eyes still closed as he tried to prevent himself from crying.

"It's Pam"

"Is she ok?"

"She's missing" Eric voiced, Robyn freezing in her position "The bastards that have taken Godric have also taken Pam!" Eric mumbled and all Robyn could do was bring him closer to her and comfort him.

When everything had calmed down and Sookie was resting once again Bill was converging with Eric who was still standing by Robyn, the vampire unable to detach himself in case he lost her too. Robyn herself was still mourning the death of her pack member.

"I don't want to move her" Bill stated when he came to stand by Eric who was looking at Bill

"Of course not, I'll make sure she's taken care of" Eric reinforced, his eyebrows raised which caused his forehead to crinkle slightly as he looked at his fellow Vampire

"I'm not leaving her," Bill said with a small smile, knowing too well that Eric might have tricked Sookie into something.

"Longshadow kept a coffin in back. He liked to feast before resting, so it might be a bit messy but your welcome to it"

"I can stay with Sookie, to monitor her progress" Robyn inputted with a small smile from her position next to Eric, which caused the pair of them to turn their attention towards her. Bill simply nodded and smiled his thanks.

Both Eric and Robyn were turning to wish each other goodnight before they were interrupted by Bill who made them turn around once again

"I wanna thank you for you hospitality and for saving Sookie's life"

"I'm sure there's a way she can repay me" Eric mumbled before he motioned Robyn onwards and the pair of them wish each other goodnight, a kiss, a comforting hug before Eric passed her a blanket and he headed for his Coffin, Robyn headed for one of the couches in the main area, the club now having been sorted out once again.

Robyn knew she must have been asleep for about 5 hours, finally waking at about midday. Ginger had been kind enough to remain as quiet as she could before handing her a mug of steaming Coffee, the pair of them relishing in the company while Sookie continued to sleep.

Sookie had no idea how long she had been asleep, the pain in her back had all but disappeared and as she flicked her eyes open the sound of someone strumming on an acoustic guitar lifted to her ears. The music seemed to be very gentle as each note was skillfully and delicately plucked from the stings. Sookie sat carefully into an upright positioning, feeling the soothing skin on her back before she turned her attention towards the musician.

A woman with brown hair was sitting with her back to Sookie, the guitar pressed into her hand as she swayed with the music. Her emotions and sensations being emitted by the music she was playing as she sat with a piece of paper in front of her. As Sookie came closer, the woman started singing, her soothing and gentle voice sounded like she was caressing the music, the words telling the story of her emotions, as her voice and instrument became one beautiful melody.

_You got to be honest_

_You got to be guarded_

_Sure I'm gonna say_

_Right on the inside_

_That is the hardest_

_The hardest game to play_

_We sorted it all out_

_And managed to slip through the night into the day_

_I found a soul_

_Do you ever get lonely_

_I'm gonna take you home_

_Found a way to understand the things I'm learning_

_Found a way to understand the time you're burning_

_Found a way to understand the things I'm learning_

_Found a way to understand the time you're burning_

_You got to be honest_

_You got to be guarded_

_Sure I'm gonna say_

_Right on the inside_

_That is the hardest_

_The hardest game to play_

_We sorted it all out_

_And managed to slip through the night into the day_

_I found a soul_

_Do you ever get lonely_

_I'm gonna take you home_

_Found a way to understand the things I'm learning_

_Found a way to understand the time you're burning_

_Found a way to understand the things I'm learning_

_Found a way to understand the time you're burning_

_I'm gonna take you home_

Sookie didn't want to put the young lady off from her word but as she continued to sing, her voice rising to reach the notes, or falling in the beautiful tune she had created Sookie could hear the guitar getting softer, trailing back into the melody that had started the song before the intricate notes of the over laying tune came into effect. Sookie couldn't help but move to her other side, to see what she looked like as she recognized her voice. When she moved to her side she could see the woman had her eyes closed, a single tear trailing down her cheek as she stopped playing a little before picking up the tune once again.

_You got to be honest_

_You got to be guarded_

_Sure I'm gonna say_

_Right on the inside_

_That is the hardest_

_The hardest game to play_

The woman sang, the last note of the guitar finished with the low note of the words. She seemed to hang onto the emotions of the song before she opened her eyes and seemed a little taken back at seeing her sitting there, watching her. She smiled a little before the recognition finally hit Sookie and her heart seemed to hammer in her chest as she got over the star shock.

"Oh my god, your… your Robyn Herveaux" Sookie breathed and watched as Robyn seemed to smile a small smile "Can I just say your music is incredible"

"So, I'm guessing walking on my writing was kind of a plus" Robyn smiled which caused Sookie to smile with her as she looked at the writing in front of her and the words she had just sung

"That song was beautiful, what does it mean?"

"A song doesn't always have to have a meaning. Sometime the lyrics just come to you, relaying your emotions and your feelings. The melody is what truly carries the song, if the melody is smooth and gently like the previous song you just heard me play. I found a friend dead yesterday evening Sookie, the forlorn melody is portraying how I feel, the lyrics have written a story about someone who is learning to understand how to overcome the initial grief"

"I am sorry Robyn"

"It can't be helped" Robyn said again with a small smile before she placed the guitar back into the stand and started adjusting the music in front of her, hoping to record it in a few weeks time "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Much better thank you, I'm just glad you and Eric let me stay here for the day"

"It's not a problem, I volunteered to make sure you were ok, Bill is a little over protective huh?"

"You could say that" Sookie said with a smile just for Ginger to interrupt them as she handed Sookie some food.

"I made you a tube-top sandwich" Ginger stated with a smile as she passed it towards Sookie who gave her a small embarrassed smile as she took a look at the food on her plate, she also noticed Robyn looking down with a smile before she looked back up towards Ginger, Sookie noticing the pair must have been close. "Peanut butter and chocolate syrup"

"That's very thoughtful, Ginger"

"Oh, that's the thing about being with vamps, ain't it? You always forget to eat. I've lost 37 pounds since I got this job. Way better than fat farm"

"Did Bill leave?"

"No" Robyn stated with a smile, her pen still pressed in her hands as she wrote the notes onto her music sheet "He's resting in back. Eric had a spare coffin he could use"

"Do they make you stay here every day?" Sookie pointed towards Ginger who was clearing up the bottles of Tru Blood that had been left on one of the tables.

"Well, sometimes I just come in for deliveries, but these days I've been coming in for…" Ginger started before Robyn cut her off, warning her of her big mouth.

Robyn could see how tense Sookie was in that moment and before she could comprehend what was going on Sookie was raving and screaming at Ginger who in turn was screaming over dramatically. Robyn had warned Eric of glamouring Ginger too much.

"Lafayette?" Sookie suddenly stated which caused Robyn to sigh heavily knowing that Eric would have wanted to tell her in his own way. She automatically and instinctively pulled off her jumper. "Why would Eric have Lafayette in the basement?"

"I just work here"

Suddenly Sookie was bounding towards Robyn, her eyes in a death glare as she took her in, Robyn feeling the rage that was coursing through Sookie's body.

"Did you know about this?"

"Sookie, calm down. Wait until Eric is awake and he can explain" Robyn stated gently but Sookie was once again flinging her body around the back of the bar and pulled out the gun and immediately pointed it towards Ginger who screamed with her hands in the air. She immediately took Sookie to the entrance of the basement.

Robyn was rolling her eyes and had instinctively started pulling off all her clothes. Her top was the last thing to go and then her underwear that was tucked up in a neat pile on the chair as she prepared to shift.

"Damn Telepaths" She grumbled before calling on her energy and shifted again. She stood on her back legs, her pads pressing on the door and the nail making small marks on the door before she pushed it open. Sookie had only managed to make it half way across the basement before Robyn growled, shoved her body over the railing, landing on her forepaws, the winds pushing the fur away from her face and jumped in between Lafayette and Sookie.

Her growls were echoing around the dark damp room, everyone was cowering away from her as Sookie started backing away. Robyn was glaring at Sookie, which caused her forehead to contract. She was holding her head high and her neck was arched as the hair all over her body stood in a bristled like way. Her mouth was hanging open so she could bare her canines, tongue retracted and nose shortened helped to authenticate her anger and her dangerous teeth.

Robyn continued to growl at Sookie, her front paws moving in front of the other to stalk towards her offender. Sookie gulped nervously as she took in the vicious wolf in front of her. She slowly moved her legs behind her to back away from the wolf. As soon as she had hit the stairs she bolted, the wolf following suit before she stood there, watching them, guarding the place. Sookie could do nothing but stare into the dangerous eyes of the wolf and wait for Bill to wake up and rescue her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Robyn was still pressed into her wolf form. She was lying on her stomach; her head resting on her front paws that were delicately resting in front of her a little, her hind legs were curled up underneath her whereas her tail was wrapped around her bottom. To say she wasn't exhausted was an underestimation.

After Sookie had gone on a raving hissy fit Robyn thought it would be better to stay in her animal form, intimidating Sookie to try and prevent her from doing anything rash. However, as the day went on, Sookie drifting into and out of consciousness Robyn found her eyes dropping more and more, fighting the unconsciousness, aware that as soon as she slept she would shift and rematerialize naked and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Sookie like that.

Robyn lifted her head; her head cocking to the side a little, her ears swiveling to the front of her when she heard a door opening, noticing that Sookie had been watching her before she herself turned around to see what she was looking at. Bill was walking into the room, a large smile pressed to his features when he noticed Sookie awake and looking up at him.

The pair of them embraced, Bill more enthusiastic and overjoyed at seeing her ok, a large smile forming on his features as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Robyn could only stand on her feet, reaching out her front paws, leaning on her hind quarters in a stretch as she yawned, showing all her teeth before she rightened her slender posture and continued to look at the pair of them

"You still angry about our fight?" Bill questioned when he took in the pissed expression of Sookie who could only take a brief look towards me and then up towards Bill. "Sookie, none of that matters anymore"

"You're right. I'm alive and in one piece. Unlike my friend Lafayette who Eric chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death"

"What?"

"You better not have known anything about this, because if you did I don't think I could ever forgive you"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"That man she's referring to is the human I have in my basement" Eric voiced as he trudged into the room. A green t-shirt pressed to his form as he walked in. Robyn automatically brightened when she noticed him, yipping a little and trotted over to him happily. Eric just smiled down at her, knowing the only reason she was in wolf form was to protect him a little from Sookie. Her imprint causing her to go the extra mile when he was involved. It was at that moment that Bill finally recognized Robyn and he didn't look to pleased to see her as a wolf. "The human that traded sexual service with a vampire in order to sell his blood. Which, as you know, is a grave offense" Eric finished as he continued walking into the room, his flip flops protecting his feet from the dirty floor while Robyn walked by his feet.

"His name is Lafayette" Sookie bellowed immediately, walking from behind Bill and came to stand right in front of Eric as she vented out her frustration and anger "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him!" Sookie finished before she lifted her hand and smacked her palm right across Eric's.

Robyn instinctively bared her teeth, a low rumble vibrating from Robyn's chest that in turn caused Bill's own instinctive growl to come from him as he glared at the wolf. Eric hadn't risen to the bait; he simply moved his face back to face Sookie, his eyebrows in the same position as he stared down at her coolly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Eric replied with a small smile, his unshaved beard more pronounced as the few days worth of growth enhanced his strong jaw, making Robyn admire his beauty more and more. "And may I add, that color suits you very well!"

"Go to hell!" Sookie snapped suddenly, Eric simply raising his eyebrows as he took a brief look towards Robyn who in turn looked up towards him.

"Sookie, that's enough" Bill interrupted, taking her shoulders into his hands as he pulled her around to face him; she simply ignored him and pulled away.

"Oh, it's not nearly enough. They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks!"

"Is this true?"

"There are others that would have done far worse, and you know it" Eric raised as he moved his head a little, his eyebrows once again moving as he looked back towards Bill.

"You're gonna let him go right now or I swear I'm going to the police"

However before anyone could react, Robyn could hear Eric unsheathing his fangs and towered over Sookie who had suddenly shrieked back in fear, her eyes wide in horror as she took in Eric's livid posture. Robyn shifted back into her human form, ignoring the curious glance of Bill who was trying to pull Sookie away from Eric while Robyn in turn, turned her back to Sookie and pressed her warm hand to Eric's chest, trying to push him back and prevent him from doing something he would regret.

"Eric, come on, calm down" Robyn soothed, taking a brief look towards Sookie who in turn was looking as shocked to see Robyn shifting from her wolf form as she took in the nasty scratches on her back that she had gained only hours before, unaware that she too had been attacked by the very same creature she had.

"I do not respond well to threats!" Eric snarled, his teeth still showing as he glared down at the human.

"Bill, take her into the back to calm her down. I'll take Eric to his office" Robyn commanded, feeling the tense atmosphere, reading the fear in Bill's eyes before he nodded towards the wolf and grasped hold of Sookie's arm and pulled her from underneath Eric's towering gaze. Robyn herself picked up her pile of clothes before pushing Eric into his office, watching him deflate as he managed to calm his emotions, his fangs finally having been retracted.

"Are you completely insane?" Robyn asked as Eric stood in the middle of the room, his head angled towards the floor while Robyn grabbed hold of her underwear and started redressing "She's the one you need if we're going to Dallas, threatening her will not help!"

"I know, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Eric replied soothingly as he turned to face Robyn who was pulling on her jeans, Eric not failing to notice the heavy purple bruises under her eyes as exhaustion seemed to be getting the better of her, her pale features expressing the scar on her chin and cheek.

"Sure, Sookie needed talking too, but baring your fangs may not have been the best option"

"Do you think she will talk to me?"

"Yeah if your offer to let the human go"

"You know that was the original plan"

"Then do it or she won't agree to anything" Robyn finished as she started buttoning up her blouse that she had changed into after she had found Shannon. Nevertheless, she couldn't remain furious at Eric, and defiantly not when he had positioned himself in front of her, his hand trailing up her bare arms giving her goose bumps as he moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer, making her lean into him as she tried to regain her breath.

"Did I kiss you yesterday?" Eric asked with a smile before he leant down and pressed a very soft but delicate kiss to Robyn's lips. The pair locked in an embrace what felt like an eternity but to Robyn's displeasure Eric pulled away, his arms still firmly placed around her.

"I hate it when you do that"

"Why?"

"Makes me feel like agreeing to anything" Robyn smiled before she reached up and pressed another intimate kiss to Eric before she pulled away and called Bill and Sookie in the pair looking up embarrassingly as if they had been talking about her.

"So if I agree to go to Dallas, to help look for these missing Vampires and Werewolves, you'll let Lafayette go?" Sookie asked as she stood in front of both Eric and Robyn who were perched on the edge of his desk, Eric having his hands at his sides while Robyn had her arms crossed. Bill could do nothing but stare at Sookie, his frustration at Eric asking her to do such a thing was beginning to show in his features.

"No, you nearly died last night. You are not going to Dallas" Bill interjected causing everyone to look at him.

"Bill, I can make up my own mind."

"I will pay all of your expenses, of course" Eric interjected, his forehead in creases again as he looked towards Sookie. "And yes, I will release you friend"

"And I want $5000" Sookie stated, taking a bold step forward. Robyn could feel Eric tensing up next to her, his hand automatically went to her as he tried to gain some sense of feeling, for her to help him calm down as he worked his teeth together, his eyes now glaring up at her through his eyebrows. "I've missed a lot of work and I need a driveway," Sookie said again, more quietly as she spoke to Bill who helped Robyn comfort Eric who had turned to face her.

"Your human is getting cocky"

"She will take 10,000 and I will escort her"

"I don't think so, no"

"Yes" Sookie snapped again "10,000 and Bill comes with me or it's a deal breaker"

Robyn could see Eric glaring at Sookie again as Bill looked down at her. She moved away a little so Eric could reach hold of his phone, a resounding beep followed before Eric began to speak in Swedish towards his remaining staff, his desperation to find Pam was getting the better of him.

"You surprise me. And that is a rare quality in a breather"

"You disgust me"

"Perhaps I'll grow on you"

"I'd prefer Cancer" Sookie stated, the pair locked in a bitter argument causing Bill and Robyn to look between the pair of them before each other as if stuck in the middle of the two.

"You need to leave immediately" Robyn interjected before Eric could speak again. Robyn knowing him to well to ever let someone else have the last word, knowing she would need to prevent the pair from talking again as she looked towards Bill.

"I will make the travel arrangements, but I will need Eric's credit card number"

Just at that moment the 4 of them were pulled from their conversation when the door was thrust open and Chow threw the human into the room. Lafayette grunted when he landed on the ground, hitting his back on the rakes of alcohol or supplies that Eric was unable to get onto the shelves of the bar. Bill had suddenly turned to face Chow who had thrown Lafayette into the room while Sookie rushed to his side and crouched down to his level, delicately pressing her hand to his shoulder

"No offense, but why the sudden change of mind?" Lafayette mumbled from his position on the floor, his head resting heavily on the floor, his hands barely able to keep his torso lifted.

"Chow, fetch their car" Eric suddenly stated as he rose to his feet, noticing everyone look at him before he moved his long legs towards Lafayette and crouched at his side. He rested one of his wrists on his bent knee and the other pointed towards Lafayette who was cowering away from him, bringing a smile to Eric's lips before he finally pressed his hand to Lafayette's collarbone. "I'll see you around, I'm sure"

"Oh, don't bet on it, baby" The man stated, his hand still struggling to hold him up while he pointed his head towards the Sherriff Vampire. "I'm retiring, I'm done with you crazy-ass fuckers. Done" Eric only smiled and winked at him before heaving himself to his full height, holding out for Robyn who moved into his arm as he pulled her to his side.

The rest of the evening saw Eric and Robyn spending some quality time together, for the pair of them to comfort and help calm each other's hurting hearts and over active minds. Eric was still struggling to bare the consequences of loosing both his Maker and his Progeny, while Robyn was grieving for the loss of her pack member.

The pair had cuddled, had spoken, had kissed a little but Eric was worrying for Robyn, due to having to guard Sookie all yesterday she had been up for more than two days and had very little sleep. He had waved her arguments of seeing her away and he flew her home. When they arrived Robyn pressed the key into her house door and noticed Alcide was just coming into the foyer, taking in the concerned look of Eric and one look at Robyn's exhausted eyes he was thankful that Eric had escorted her home.

The three of them spoke in the living room about what the Police had said about the undergoing investigation into the death of Shannon and Alcide had been kind enough to clean the kitchen and removed the blood stains that had been littering the walls and floor. He also mentioned how the pack had reacted and Robyn ordered him to arrange a meeting before she went to Dallas the next day, having to fly with Sookie, Bill and Jessica while Eric sorted out some business before he left to rendezvous with them.

The couple excused themselves and headed toward Robyn's bedroom. The wolf changed into her PJ's and dug herself deeper into the duvet, feeling her body weight dipping the bed and cuddled up closer to Eric who was lying next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms holding onto the middle of his waist. The pair spoke for a few more minutes before Robyn was unable to keep her eyes open any longer and she drifted to sleep with Eric smiling down at her in fondness.

Robyn slept for most of the day and only woke when Alcide informed her that her Pack had congregated in the lounge. She informed them of her plan in Dallas, how she was to help locate the missing Werewolves and also ordered them to try and stay at her house in order to protect each other if a threat was to over come them. They all seemed to understand and said their goodbyes when she saw the limo pull up. She checked her voicemail before she left, smiling when she listened to an affectionate message from Eric and smiled towards Sookie when she got into the car and the pair spoke in comfortable conversation.

They must have been flying for no more than 2 hours. The flight attendants had been very helpful, providing them with drinks and food that they may have needed while Robyn noticed Sookie had taken a few too many small bottles of alcohol and was become increasingly annoying, as she talked non-stop.

At that point in time Robyn had her guitar in between her arms, a pencil in her hand while the music paper was pressed on the top in front of her, Sookie was still waffling on before seriousness came over her and she really studied Robyn who was still getting star stuck looks from the attendants.

"Robyn" Sookie stated causing the other woman to turn her attention from the music in front of her to the woman who had a serious look on her features "Do you ever get angry at the things Eric does in the name of justice?"

"Sometimes it makes me a little on edge, but being the Packmaster of a pack, I've done some pretty horrific things in my time"

"So you accept his judgments?"

"Sookie, you need to understand that the justice system for Vampires and even Werewolves are very different to those of Human laws. You just have to accept the ways they do things"

"But what they did to Lafayette, how can you justify that? How can you defend Eric for treating him the way he did?"

"If Lafayette was caught dealing ordinary drugs and one of his customers went missing, in a human court he would be sent to prison. If found guilty he would stay in that building, would you judge the law then?" Robyn asked her, smiling at her gently as she explained it in the way she accepted it, the guitar still in her hands as she tried to answer the woman's questions. Sookie could only look on as realization clouded her features "Vampire's blood is sacred to them and the thought of people becoming addicted to it insults them. They don't have many rights in the human world at the moment and when Humans take advantage of the only thing that they hold dear to them, can you blame them from wanting to punish the offending in the only way they know?"

"I never looked at it like that" Sookie smiled sheepishly as she looked at the nearly empty bottle in her hands.

"Eric may be cold, and some times he is portrayed as the bad guy, but due to his position, he is the one responsible to make sure the law, Vampire laws at least are followed"

"Is he always so cold towards you? Whenever I'm around him he never seemed to show any humanity, but I'm guessing with you it's different"

"You have to understand that Eric is a very old Vampire and the pair of us have a very long history. We've been though situations that have pulled the pair of us together as if it were destiny. But, yes. He shows his humanity towards me because he knows I am not going to judge him and he could show his weaknesses to someone he can trust. I'm just thankful that it is me" Robyn smiled, finishing her statement just as the attendants asked for them to fasten their seatbelts as they prepared themselves for landing.

"_Welcome to Dallas, the most vampire-friendly destination in the great state of Texas" _Robyn heard the intercom buzz as Sookie got to her feet, wobbling a little as the alcohol went straight to her head. As the pair of them emerged from the plane Robyn could see everything was white, sparkling clean while a large Black Limo was parked inside the hanger. Sookie had grasped hold of the railings and smiled with excitement as she saw the man holding a sign for "The Compton Party"

"You hoo" Sookie smiled with a wave, making her way down the stairs in her summery dress. Robyn could do nothing but roll her eyes as she walked into the hanger in her jeans and t-shirt, unimpressed by Sookie's drunken behaviour. "That's us," Sookie said with another smile as she skipped towards the driver "I've always loved these. They're like booze for dolls" Sookie said with another large smile as she motioned to the bottle in her hand.

"You have to ignore her, they gave her ten" Robyn said with a sheepish smile as she cocked her head towards Sookie who was smiling at the small interaction, oblivious to the fact they were talking about her.

"You're two hours late. Supposed to be here before sundown" The driver informed them again and Robyn couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she could feel the nervousness swimming off him as he looked towards the travel coffins that held both Bill and Jessica.

"We got delayed for takeoff" Robyn stated suspiciously as she continued to watch the man as he apprehensively played with the sign in his hands.

"Why don't you get in the limo, I got the a.c cranked up" He stated again and Sookie seemed to like that idea before Robyn took hold of her wrist and gave her a cautious glare, that seemed to knock some sense into her and she finally became serious about the whole situation

"No, thanks. We're fine" Robyn stated again

"Oh, go on, there's cokes in there"

"Why are you so eager for us to get into the limo?" But Sookie just looked shocked as she dipped into his mind, watching as the horror spread into her features and at that moment he took the opportunity to grab hold of Sookie's shoulders. In a lightening fast move everything was happening in slow motion. Robyn had growled to herself and pounced on the man, landing on his chest as the pair of them forced each other to the floor. Bill was looming over her, having heard Sookie's scream while Robyn continued to growl and hold the man to the ground with her inhuman strength.

"Make a noise and it'll be your last" Robyn growled and watched as the fear shone in his eyes as he took in the deadly glare that this young woman was giving him. Jessica was still having problems in getting out the coffin and the group could do nothing but look on in distain.

Sookie was clinging onto Robyn's hand for some comfort as she watched her boyfriend glamor the man who had been sent to abduct them, a new found respect shining in her eyes for Robyn after she had witnessed her save her life.

"Tell me your name?"

"Leon"

"Alright, Leon, no one is gonna hurt you" Bill stated again, watching as Leon took a fearful look towards Robyn who in turn gave her own deathly glare while Bill motioned towards Jessica who was hanging onto everything her maker was doing, eager to learn the skill he was displaying "Would you like to try?"

"Could I?" She breathed as she looked up at him with a smile

"Here, lean in close so you can catch his gaze. Then just let everything go. Let yourself be dead. You feel it?" Jessica only nodded, her gaze intent on the man who was looking at her. "You are empty, a vacuum. Now you can pull his mind into yours." Bill finished, smiling at her as she continued to do his job for him.

"Everything's gonna be okay, there's nothing to fear. Don't you worry about a thing. It's gonna be all right"

Sookie removed her hands from Robyn as wrapped them around Bill's as the pair of them continued to watch Jessica glamor the driver. Bill could only look down at Sookie and a brief look towards Robyn who was looking on in curiosity, feeling a little like the third wheel.

"You were very sweet with her," Sookie said gently as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Sookie, he was sent to abduct the pair of you. Which means somebody knew you two were coming"

"Who do you think's behind it? Vampires?"

"It's too sloppy"

"Maybe that church?" Robyn interjected causing Bill to nod with her.

"Robyn, they may be crazy, but they're still a church. They're not gonna kidnap anybody"

"Sookie, churches have done much, much worse throughout history" Robyn finished with another sheepish smile, not explaining hers and Eric's suspicions.

By the time they had arrived, it was pushing 11 O'clock. Bill and Sookie, along with Jessica were all frowning when they took in the large crowd, thousands of camera's and flashing lights as the Limo pulled up towards the 7 story hotel that was lit up with red lights, the logo shining brightly in the night air

"What in the name…" Bill trailed off before he took in the bitter look on Robyn's features as she squirmed in her seat, her hand pressed to her forehead when she took in the screaming fans

"Welcome to my world" Robyn breathed before she turned to face them, a hand on the door as she talked to them "Just follow my lead, just smile and be polite but don't say anything you don't want in the press. I can never go anywhere without this happening" She said with a small smile and got out of the car.

The sheer volume of the fans was deafening and Robyn had to inwardly flinch as she dramatically got out of the car with a huge smile on her features and waving to the crowd as if good friends. Sookie had never seen Robyn's smile so large, but she looked so at ease in front of the crowd as if she had, had lots of practice. Robyn was greeting fans, signing paper and posing for Pictures while the camera's all around her was shining her features brightly. It must have taken them about 20 minutes just to get to the front of the hotel before the doormen of the hotel had refused any more interruptions for Robyn. The young woman could do nothing but thank him when she walked into the large foyer and towards the receptionist.

"I have you down for two light-block able rooms with king-sized beds. They're both opposite each other. There suites, double-soundproofed" The blonde woman said with a smile, noticing Sookie and Bill exchanging glances before Bill spoke up again

"One of the rooms needs to have an adjoining room for my…" Bill stated trailing off as he looked towards Sookie who was smiling up at him "What should I call her?"

"Isn't there a vampire word?"

"Progeny"

"Ooh, you should call her your ward. You have a ward, like Bruce Wayne"

"These accommodations are covered by a third party, right?"

"Yes, sir. It's all being taken care of by a Mr. Northman"

"Becky Eubanks is a stuck-up whore who let Jayce finger her in the church!" The driver shouted causing the trio to turn around from what they were doing and towards the direction of the driver who was sitting in front of a hysterical Jessica.

"Jessica!" Bill reprimanded her before he turned embarrassingly towards the receptionist who had to give her own small smile "She's new"

The trees were flying past in a blur, the houses had thinned and the dirt track leading up to a house was well used and travelled. Eric was running towards his destination, the lights shining in his eyes while the music playing on the TV was ringing in his ears as he ran. He came to a sudden stop in the open window as he took in Lafayette who was lying on his sofa, a blanket barely covering him as he watched the telly weakly.

"Good evening, Lafayette"

Eric couldn't help but smile when he watched the black man move away in fear, rolling of the sofa as he took in Eric's leather cladded figure in his window frame. The man just blanched at him, his eyes wide, his mouth pursed open as he struggled with controlling his fear.

"No, you can't come in my house unless I invite you, and I ain't nowhere near that crazy"

"You have to come out eventually. I have all the time in the world"

"You let me go!"

"I gave you a very generous gift, the gift of not killing you. And I'm here to give you something else" Eric continued as he spun both of his hands around, reaching inside the door frame as he pulled up his sleeves and bared his wrist, rubbing against his flawless skin in the process. "The healing elixir that is my 1000-year-old blood"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Eric simply glared at him, letting his arms fall limply back to his side

"Your leg's already infected. I can smell it. You don't get that taken care of, you can lose it"

"Why do you want to give me your blood?" Lafayette pursed as he leant forward, the blanket having falling from his shoulders. Eric placed his hands on the window ledge and leant in closer so the man would look at him.

"I like you"

"Bullshit, you wanna be able to keep track of me why? What does your super hot and famous girlfriend have to say about this?"

"She was the one who asked me to see how you were, she's the one you should be thanking for me healing you. You really have no choice, Lafayette. You know it" Eric stated as he raised one of his eyebrows and gave a small smile as he took in the defeated look on his companion's features.

"Fuck" He mumbled before he reached out for one of his pills and attempted to get to his feet.

The heat was getting to Robyn and she was struggling to keep her eyes open after the long day of travelling. She was missing Eric and she wanted nothing more that to leave the company of these people and cuddle up towards Eric. But, it seemed that was not the case so she was siting next to Sookie as Bill glamour the driver once again for information.

"Leon look at me, Look at me Leon!" The man slowly but surely turned to face the older Vampire. "Everything is going to be okay"

"No, it's not. My worst nightmare is…"

"Jessica what on earth did you do to this man?" Bill shouted through the door and towards his progeny

"I am on the phone!"

"Maybe if you put your hand on his shoulder?" Sookie inputted, shaking her head and shoulders towards Bill as she tried to help with the situation "Sometimes touching helps me hear their thoughts better" Bill nodded towards Sookie, taking another cautious glance towards Robyn who was watching him before he leant over and pressed a hand to Leon's shoulder.

"Who sent you?"

"The fellowship of the sun" With that one sentence everything Robyn was feeling ran cold. They're suspicions were correct, the fellowship of the sun were behind everything that was happening with the disappearances which also meant that it could be very dangerous for Bill, Eric and Robyn. Bill just turned towards Robyn who was looking on at him with concern shining in her eyes.

"Are you a member?" Robyn asked, getting over her nerves as she too glared towards Leon who took a brief look towards her

"No, they hired me"

"Who specifically?"

"I'm not sure. It was over the phone. Money was put in a locker for me at a Greyhound Station"

"And they hired you to do what, exactly?"

"Abduct a werewolf with the Compton party, bring her to the church" He stated causing Sookie and Bill to look towards Robyn who was shocked that she had been the interest, unsure as to why she was wanted.

"Do you know my name? How did you know which one was the werewolf?" Robyn voiced again as she studied the man

"Yes, Ma'am. I had information that stated you would be Robyn Herveaux, the Singer."

"You did very well. I'm sure your employers will be pleased"

"Think so?"

"Of course. What could you do? We never arrived, it's not your fault"

"Yeah, flight never arrived" Leon smiled, relief flooding into his features at that prospect

"No. We just weren't on it"

"I got so nervous for nothing"

I simply looked towards Bill who was holding his own fearful look before he got to his feet, beckoned Sookie to follow him while Robyn went across to her own room and phoned Eric.

Eric was calmly watching the TV as he gave Lafayette his blood. His jacket was off so the human could reach his blood and his shoulders and arms were bare to show his muscled and toned arms. His hair had gotten long over the last couple of weeks and now trailed in small waved to the nape of his neck. He didn't want to cut it, as he loved the way Robyn's hand would trail though his locks when she kissed him.

"That's enough" Eric voiced as he took a brief look towards Lafayette who continued to drink from his arm. Eric just shoved his strong arm back and, shoving Lafayette to the ground in the process "Don't get greedy" Eric continued to hang his arm from the back of the chair, his wound healing and cleaning as he pulled out his ringing cell phone from his jean pocket. He took in the call ID, a small smile engulfing his lips as he could see who it was and pulled it towards his ear.

"You were suppose to call me the minute you arrived"

"And I would have" Robyn's voice sounded as she spoke to him, Eric knowing she was probably pacing in her hotel room as she spoke "But we were ambushed at the airport"

"By whom?"

"I think you could guess Eric, the Fellowship of the sun. It seemed our suspicions were correct"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" She breathed "But, they didn't want Sookie. They had come to get me, and for that I am confused. Bill wasn't taking the news very well either, his angry Eric"

"Ignore him, I'll have to remind him that I am his Sheriff and we are not equals."

"When will you be getting here?"

"I should be leaving in the next 5 minutes of so, I should be with you later this evening"

"Ok Eric, I look forward to seeing you"

"Goodbye my dear"

"Bye Eric, love you" Robyn stated before Eric pulled his phone from his ear, staring into the distance before he heard the music blaring over the speakers, one of the songs Robyn had written and recorded. Eric raised his eyebrows and turned around to face Lafayette who was dancing enthusiastically in his living room as the old Vampire watched him.

"Ohh! Get that shit, Let it go. Get that shit!"

"How's your leg?" Eric asked with a humourous smile on his features once again.

"Shit, I just wanna fucking dance"

"How nice for you" Eric mumbled as he continued to watch the man dance, his eyebrows raised in the process "Well, I must fly" he stated before disappearing into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

The seating area of the hotel was a buzz of activity. Humans and Vampires alike were converging together, drinking with each other as the spoke, some Vampires even feeding without worrying as others walked past them.

Eric was waiting for Bill as he sat amongst the others against the red sofas, a table holding a lamp was in front of him as he stared at nothing. The rest walls enhanced the gothic feel to the hotel while the TV held the news. His attention was somewhat caught when he took in the woman on the screen.

"_Today Miss Robyn Herveaux was witnessed checking into the Vampire Hotel in Dallas. Her spokesmen has denied any rumors of bad behavior, simply that she was to give a private concert in the building" _

Eric couldn't help but smile as he took in Robyn's figure that was smiling at her fans, talking with them, giving them her autograph as she posed for pictures. He had a deep respect for her to give them so much of her attention, to hide her true feelings as she attempted to keep a low profile on such a high risk operation in stopping these Werewolves and getting his Maker back.

As he continued to watch and listen to the news reporter he was surprised at how well both Robyn and he had kept their relationship a secret from the press. He knew Robyn had injunctions against the press and tried her damned hardest to keep her private life from the media, but as he looked back on his relationship with her, they had been together for officially 4 months and he had spent nearly everyday with her. But, he knew that it was only a matter of time, and hopefully not before they uncovered the secrets of the disappearances.

However, Eric was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Bill talking with one of the attendants, asking for him before she pointed him out for him. Eric was sitting with his legs pressed firmly to the floor while his wrists were resting on the arms of the chair. Bill smiled at his sheriff who in turn turned his face to look up at him before Bill crossed his arms, and pressed his hands together, ordering a Tru Blood in the process.

"I admire you, Bill. It takes a real vampire to admit he cannot protect his human" Eric voiced as he turned away from his subject

"And it takes a true monster to not care about anyone or anything other than himself"

"I care about others. Robyn most of all"

"You care about Godric" With that one statement Eric had wished he had Robyn sitting next to him as his anger flared once again. Eric could only turn to face Bill, who was smiling to himself smugly as he took in the pained expression on his Sheriff. "You have no obligations to Dallas or Texas. This is personal for you. Why?"

Just at that moment the Asian waitress decided to bring over Bill's sustenance on a tray. She smiled at him before reaching for it and pressed it onto the table in front of him.

"I hope you'll enjoy your blood substitute, which is costing me $45"

"Oh I have on intention of drinking it. I just want you to pay for it" Bill snipped.

"Oh, you're so mature"

"Answer the question" Bill snapped, adjusting his position in his seat as he moved his hands so they were pressed to the side of the chair so he was able to really look at Eric who was still looking away from him "Why this allegiance to Godric?"

"He's much beloved by his subjects"

"Only kings and queens have subjects, Eric, not sheriffs" Bill said with a smile as he raised his eyebrows over at Eric.

"Godric could have been king of Texas had he wanted" Eric snapped, his anger flaring as he blinked his eyes a little and bore his hard eyes right into Bill's. "He could have been king of nay vampire territory anywhere. He is twice as old as I am and very powerful. There are none above him in the New World."

"Well, if he's so powerful how could they abduct him?"

"Now, that is what worried me" Eric stated as he too leant forwards in his chair, not removing his eyes from Bill. "If one such as he can be taken by humans then none of us is safe"

"And how come Robyn is involved in all of this?

"Vampire's are not the only ones that are disappearing, Robyn has met with the various Packmaster's and found that Werewolves are also missing. It seems that a Wolf called Elliot Wood is working alongside the Fellowship of the Sun to kidnap these Werewolves, it is her duty to locate this man and destroy him."

"And you're ok with this? She is your human anyway"

"Bill we both know that Robyn is anything but Human. With her being with me I have a better chance of protecting her. She is a lot stronger and more powerful than you think her to be, I know she can handle herself" Eric stated, still looking at Bill who was looking at him skeptically, not believing his intentions to be as true as they were. Eric was once again keeping her imprint secret from him.

"I'm still struggling to accept the idea of you having claimed someone"

"Why is it so hard? You've claimed Sookie"

"That's different, I love Sookie"

"How is it different if out reasoning's are the same?" Eric voiced passionately again, moving away from Bill who was looking at him in shock, as he understood what this ancient Vampire was admitting. "I love Robyn, so forgive me for not wanting to admit it. It's a way to protect her" Eric finished as he turned to look towards Bill who was smiling at him, accepting his reasoning for not wanting to tell him.

"She seemed shaken today Eric. I know she would never admit it to me, but the prospect of being kidnapped spooked her"

"Then I must thank you for protecting her," Eric stated in a monotone, but deep down he was disappointed in himself. It should have been him who comforted her, who protected her. He inwardly smiled to himself to take full advantage of making it up to her, to provide her with the strength that she needed, and to restore her faith in her abilities to take care of herself "And since you like humans so much, I think you would want to protect them. The vampires here, they're like cowboys. If they don't get Godric back, they'll want justice. They'll start attacking people"

"Open aggression against humans? That's insane!"

"Well, it's Texas"

Robyn was comfortably sorted for the evening. She had her TV pressed onto the movie channel as she watched a film with Tom Cruise in it. Knight and Day she thought and it wasn't turning out to be that bad. She had ordered some food and the empty plates were waiting to be taken and she had her phone pressed to her ear as she phoned her brother.

"I'm safe and sound Alcide, the media got a little hectic when we arrived but that has been the only hiccup" Robyn stated into the phone, lying to her brother, not wanting to admit that she had almost been kidnapped if Sookie hadn't delved into his mind and Bill hadn't have glamored him. "How is everyone else?"

"They seem ok. I think still a little nervous but I think they're comforted that we have opened our home to help protect them. We were always mightier in numbers"

"Well, you need to keep an eye out. Dare I say it but be suspicious of everyone, we don't know who is trying to kill us."

" You need to keep yourself safe Robyn. Make sure you really do what Eric says"

"I'm not a child Alcide, I can take care of myself"

"But your head deep in Vampire shit again"

"Have you not forgotten that I'm also here to try and sort out Woods?" She stated, repositioning her nightdress. The blue silk pressing to her curves, travelling down to the top of her thighs; the netted material enhanced the beauty of the outfit.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just wish I was there"

"I'm fine really Alcide" Robyn started just for the door of her room to open, revealing the most beautiful sight of her boyfriend. His eyes holding the need of a man who hadn't seen his lover for years, the man who seemed to need to make up something. Robyn could do nothing but stare at him as she took in his wide eyes, showing so many emotions. "I've got to go sweetie. Ill keep you informed, see you soon" Robyn spoke into the phone, her heart hammering, the breath in her lungs getting caught in her throat as she watched Eric walk into the room and close the door behind him.

Robyn pressed the phone next to her and slowly got to her feet, trembling as she felt all the powerful emotions from Eric. He just strode eagerly and passionately toward her, his long legs propelling him forwards quickly as the pair embraced. His hand came to rest on her scarred cheek and neck, while hers was rested on his cheek and back of his head. They rested their foreheads together, their eyes closed in ecstasy, the emotions of safety and comfort exploded over the pair of them as they basked in their love.

Their lips were so close they were almost touching, the pair so wrapped up in each other, their need for each other overcame everything they wanted or was thinking. Eric readjusted his hand so it was running through Robyn's long wavy hair, Robyn's own arm was wrapping around Eric's shoulder as they rubbed noses. He clung onto her, kissing her forehead passionately, Robyn clinging onto him.

She could do nothing but take him in. To enjoy him, and to be so close; so involved with him. She knew he was making up for not being with her when Leon had attempted to kidnap her. She knew that he regretted not traveling with her, leaving her in the company with Bill. However, it seemed that he was trying to tell her something. To prove how much he loved her.

After the conversation with Bill, Eric knew that he loved her; he knew that he needed her and he just wished he had it in him to tell her. She had so openly and trustworthily told him how she felt and he knew her emotions to be true. He could feel it and see it. Her imprint living up to all the expectations and the things she had informed him off. His calling to her was just as strong, and right now he wanted nothing more than to show the true extent of his feelings and prerequisite to be with her.

Eric moved his features so he was resting his lips against Robyn's eyes that were still gripping onto him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her neck, the pair staying still for a moment, their breathing become rapid as their passions got the better of them. Robyn moved her arms so they were resting around Eric's waist while he moved his hands to move the hair from her face to look at her. She felt his hand trail up her neck and placed on her check, still looking up at him as he gazed down at her.

The pair of them breathed in heavily before he tugged at the edge of his shirt and pulled it from his form, Robyn helping as she undid the button of his jeans and pulled them from his hips. As Eric shook them off he in turn pressed a kiss to Robyn's features, pushing against her before he too tugged at the hem of her nightgown and pulled that over her head. She slapped her hands on to her back, Eric' nuzzling against her neck as he kissed her, Robyn's heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Robyn found his lips again, encasing his neck with her arms, pressing against him as she needed him close to her, the pair of them having their eyes closed as they got lost in each other. Eric lifted her arm, Robyn never breaking contact as she wrapped her legs around Eric's hips as he carried them to the bed.

He pressed her to the bed, laying her gently on the material, the bed dipping at their weight as he continued to force pressure onto Robyn's lips. His hands rose to the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair, knowing that she wanted this as much as he did. The pair aching for it in the lonely hours of the day, the hot desire coursing through them.

The feel of his breath against Robyn's skin caused her heart to flutter and sent Goosebumps down her arms as she closed her eyes and raised her head for him to nip at the skin of her neck, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. He continued to leave kisses down her jaw before his lips were clasped around her once again. The pair of them sharing a burning embrace. Robyn moved her body closer towards him, her arms moving from around his neck as his arousal flared as he felt her hands on the back of his neck. The wolf moved them again so her hands slowly moved and explored his exposed torso; learning and mapping every inch of him. His hands in turn which were previously resting on her waist started to teasingly make their way up her body, gently caressing the sides of her naked breasts before coming to rest on her tanned shoulders.

Eric could feel his arousal rising as he looked over at his lovers naked torso and the sight made him harden even further and he rubbed himself gently trying to relieve some of the pressure, an action which made her smile over at him. Eric could sense Robyn's arousal and growled at her, his eyes darkening with uncontrolled desire. His fangs bearing as he smiled down at her. He drew her body tightly to his, Eric capturing her lips again in a possessive kiss. His hands roaming her body restless, trying to touch her all at once but never getting enough. He once again growled in his throat before trailing his lips down to her breasts once again, teasing Robyn's bare skin. She readjusted herself, pressing her legs either side of Eric's, her hand resting delicately on his side.

Eric traced delicate patterns up the inside of Robyn's leg, moving up to her thigh and to her crotch, moving further and up her side, moving up her arms, his eyes never leaving hers, always studying her features as her heartbeat quickened. His eyes travelling down her body before he flipped them over so he was resting on top of her. His arm holding up his torso, as he trailed his other hand; over her scarred cheek.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I love you" He breathed, his voice hoarse as his own emotions and arousal were getting the better of him, his voice trembling. Robyn knew by the intensity and sincerity of his declaration he meant every word. She could do nothing more but smile up at him and move her arms so her hands were resting on his cheeks, her thumb rubbing against his beautiful face

"I know" Robyn smiled before lifting her head and pressing a kiss to his lips. His fingers sought their way down to her crotch. Continuing to watch her he spread her legs even wider, opening her to him. He groaned softly as the unique scent of feminine arousal collided with his already overloaded senses. He slowly slid two fingers into Robyn's slick entrance. Starting with a slow pace he gently pressed the digits in and out of her, finding the sweet spots that would eventually scream for mercy. Her breathing was rapid and she started to pant, her heartbeat rapid as the pressure coiled and built within her. His fingers thrusting into her again and again, causing her arousal to climb; his eyes never leaving hers.

The exquisite pressing inside Robyn has been building with every thrust of his beautiful long fingers inside her. She knew no one had ever made her feel this loved, or cherished, her heartbeat beating for him. The tight coil of her orgasm exploded through her, body shaking as she arched off the bed, groaning in ecstasy. She barely had time to recover before Eric moved closer toward her and plunged into her with one bold thrust causing a scream to escape Robyn's lips. She moved, raising her hips in an effort to have him further inside her. Eric let out a triumphant sound at her encouragements and began to thrust into Robyn with slow and steady strokes.

The slow pace was wearing thin for both of them but it was Robyn who begged Eric to take her harder and faster and he was only too willing to oblige. With a small adjustment to their positions he was able to drive into her with breath-taking speed, slamming himself into her even deeper than before. Words of encouragement trailed off into nonsensical sounds, grunts and squeals of pleasure as both of them felt their orgasms approaching. It was just a matter of who would fall first and Eric was determined it would be her. Reaching down between the he teased her super sensitive clitoris unmercifully and it was not long before she was clamping down around him, eyes closed and head thrown back in wild abandon as she screamed his name. That was all he needed to push him over the edge; his own orgasm scorched through his body as he plunged deeply into her one final time: his face a picture of wonder and ecstasy before he let out a large sigh and collapsed next to Robyn. The young lady scooted closer towards him as his arms wrapped themselves around her figure and hugged her closer. The pair of them breathing heavily as they smiled at each other.

Robyn smiled to herself as she repositioned her body so she was half lying on Eric, a large smiled pressed on the both of them as Robyn lovingly traced her fingers down the side of Eric's features who was really studying her.

"You know, we have something to be happy about" Robyn stated, feeling Eric's arms to wrap around her naked body, holding her delicately at the bottom of her back, and just below her scars.

"We do?"

"We're in a vampire hotel, it's light-tight. For the very first time, you don't have to leave me alone in bed at dawn" Robyn said with a smile, her face almost touching Eric's again as she spoke, enjoying the sensation of Eric fondly stroking her back as he smiled towards her, his hair now a mess from where Robyn had trailed her fingers through it.

"I forgot about that"

"I didn't" Robyn smiled before Eric reached up towards her, flipping her over quickly so she was lying underneath him and he pressed passionate kisses to her lips once again.

Robyn knew she was dreaming. She knew this due to the fact that as far as her eyes could see there was nothing. No sound, no light, nothing, just blackness. Robyn's heart was hammering in her chest, her breathing was becoming erratic and she could feel the sweat on her palms.

However, as she listened, her heightened sense could pick up on footsteps. Large, echoing footsteps lifted to her ears. She spun around, trying to see if she could localize the sound it was coming from, knowing someone was gaining on her position before she felt someone touching her shoulder. She let out the air in her lungs as she spun around, stepping back from the offending figure.

She couldn't comprehend whom she was seeing. A man who had sauntered in with the casual, unstudied air of a man who had spent years studying to look relax and uninterested. Robyn noticed he had his hands in his pockets, just enough to look relaxed, not enough to make his pants pull or sag unbecomingly. The half smile on his lips was the perfect mixture of interest, passion and need. This was Richard Burke.

"Well Robyn, you last a whole 5 years before you started dreaming about me, kind of insults me a little" Richard stated with a smile as he started circling her, the smile still on his features, his hands still pressed in his pockets

"It should, after what you did to me, I have every right to" Robyn spat back, unknown to where the anger had suddenly come from

"Come now Robyn, I was your Alpha before you murdered me"

"I didn't mean to kill you. I defended myself"

"You killed me, then came stumbling out off the woods, my blood dripping off your hands, you returned a hero. You always wanted my position"

"I never wanted it. I would have wanted to remain a simple pack wolf. You changed that when you let Danny hurt me"

"I heard my name, was someone talking about me?" The all too similar voice sounded. She could do nothing more than walk backwards, the fear coursing its way through her body as she took in the man who was coming into view, his predatory smile on his features, the pair gaining on her before they laughed and lunged for her.

Robyn snapped her body awake, her chest heaving, the bed bouncing underneath her as she tried to calm her heart that was shuddering in her chest. She looked around the dark surroundings, before she wiped at her forehead. The next thing she felt was Eric pressing his hand to the bottom of her back and to the hand that was holding her forehead, nothing but comfort shining in his eyes as he tried to help her.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah" Robyn managed to fumble out, her body still swimming with nerves as she looked at Eric who was moved the hair from her features "Just a bad dream"

"You want to talk about it?"

"You have to promise not to get angry, it involves something that happened to me about 5 years ago" Robyn implored as she took hold of Eric's hands as the pair of them repositioned themselves to face each other, Eric nodding his head in agreement.

"Before I was Alpha, my pack was governed by a man named Richard Burke. He was quite laid back, and nothing seemed to faze him but he had one weakness. He loved woman and he would do anything to steal their virtue. Now, one day I figured something out about my Alpha, and when I told him he was pissed. He was f-ing and blinding and he came after me, fazing into a wolf hot on my heels before he pounced. He gave me my scar on my cheek and neck that day" Robyn explained as she motioned towards her marked skin, Eric simply squeezed her hand to encourage her on her story.

"I had then managed to shift, squirming away from him and with my claws I killed him. I knew then what I had done, what this meant and I didn't want it. I was only 18 at the time. But, Danny, another wolf found out about his death, having always been loyal to Richard, he jumped me, and raped me" Robyn breathed cautiously, watching as the grip on her hands tightened, as Eric froze in rage and fury, his face contorting into a deadly glare, his fangs unsheathing involuntarily as he really glared at Robyn.

"Eric, Alcide managed to uncover me before anything else happened, Danny ran as soon as he saw my brother and I've not seen him since. It all happened a long time ago" Robyn urged as she pressed her hands to Eric's cheeks

Eric could only look at her, his rage calming within him at Robyn's calmness. He could only look at her sorrowful expression as he too pressed his hand to her neck, pressing a kiss to her forehead in the process.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"You have to understand it happened a very long time ago, and its part of my life that I don't like reliving. I did tell you I had a difficult past and my rise to Alpha hood wasn't a graceful one"

"But why did you suddenly dream about him?"

"He was said to be hanging around with Woods, but it's only a rumor, I guess my sub-conscious it thinking I may have to face him again"

"Is that why you also don't like the idea of killing Woods, because it reminds you of your Alpha" Eric questioned, really studying Robyn as she nodded her head "Robyn, you need to do this. Maybe it is the closure that you have been waiting and looking for" Eric breathed and watched as realization flooded into Robyn's features and she collapsed into him before the pair of them drifted off to sleep, this time snuggled together in comfort and love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

The light shining in her eyes had clouded into darkness. Her eyes flickered open and closed a few times as the unconsciousness finally fled her body as she woke. She could feel someone was holding one of her hands while the other was wrapped around the middle of her waist and she couldn't help but smile as her brown eyes took in the sleeping form of Eric.

Eric was the one who was protectively and lazily wrapping his arm around her, his head dug deeply into the pillow as he clung onto her hand. She could do nothing but lovingly move her hand through his long hair that had lost its style. The wax that he pressed into his hair had vanished, leaving his longish hair to lie across the pillow, lying lazily over his forehead, causing Robyn's heart to fill with desire as she took in his beauty.

The quilt was lying over his waist, his chest bare from the previous nights activities and Robyn couldn't help but watch him sleep. His sculptured chest would have any girl swooning; his long but toned arms and legs were strong to carry her with ease. Everything about him was beautiful and she still didn't understand how someone as magnificent as he, could love someone as average as her.

However, as she lay there, watching him, basking at the opportunity she couldn't help but run her hands through his hair. This was the first time she had ever seen him sleep and she just wished she could every night. Eric began to stir, a smile engulfing his lips as he felt Robyn's attraction towards him and the grip he had on her hand tightened as he lifted it to his mouth, his eyes still closed as he reveled in waking up next to her.

"Good evening my dear" Eric stated, his eyes finally opening as he smiled at her, her hand still tucked closely to his chest as he woke from his slumber

"Hey sweetie" Robyn stated, smiling over at him as he readjusted himself, pressing his hand to his head as he leant up, still looking up at her as she pressed her head to her bent arm as she too looked at him.

"Any more dreams?"

"No" Robyn said with a small smile "Your comfort was all I needed. You were very intense about it. It's not like you"

"Don't you worry, I'm not going to do something reckless"

"Eric, I know what your like, you have to promise me, it happened a very long time ago"

"I promised I wouldn't react, but replaying the conversation, looking at the fear in your eyes when you relived that memory makes the anger all too fresh"

"I know sweetie, but if Danny suddenly disappears, the others will get suspicious and come after me for answers"

"I can't lose you"

"You never will" Robyn voiced with emotion as she took in Eric's turmoil. He looked down, grasping hold of her hand again, rubbing his thumb against her skin as she continued to look at him. Robyn just lent over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she pulled the covers away from her body and pulled out a dressing gown, covering her naked body before she smiled back towards Eric who had a lazy smile on his features and followed her into the bathroom.

Robyn got herself ready for another night in Dallas. She had a body fitted dress pressed to her figure. Her black dress had no sleeves, curved in her bust area before it clung onto her hips and then finished at her mid thighs. On her collar her left sleeve was a beige material and puffed in a cloud shape to the start of the other sleeve and finished just above her bust area, an intricate beaded pattern littered the material. She had also pressed a navy blue blazer onto her figure, her sleeves ending at her elbows.

She was attempting to sort out her hair, ignoring her scar just for Eric to come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. He was about to say something before the pair snapped their faces in the direction of the knock on the door.

Robyn looked back at Eric via the mirror before pressing her brush back to the table and headed for the door. Sookie was standing in the doorway, her hair curled in an immaculate way, while her floral dress enhanced her bust area and her large hips. Robyn couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. Why is it that she had to spend over $200 dollars for a nice dress and heels to make her look pretty while Sookie had to do hardly anything.

"Bill is waiting downstairs, trying to get hold of the Limo. He warned me that the press are downstairs again," Sookie informed as she took in the outfit that Robyn was wearing and seemed to approve. Robyn could only smile as she looked back towards Eric who had grabbed hold of his leather Jacket, wearing the same thing he normally did.

"We will be right with you Sookie" Eric stated, watching as the young woman moved away from the door and towards her boyfriend. Robyn reached down for her shoes. They were navy blue with a bow platform high heel. There was also intricate white stitching, framing the edge of the material. Robyn was trying to balance as she pulled her first heel on and Eric could see her struggling and held out his arm for her. She smiled and thanked him as she pulled on her heels.

"This could get a little difficult if the press it downstairs, they could start speculating" Robyn informed as she stood higher than she normally did as she pulled on her second shoe.

"I'm surprised we have managed to keep it a secret for as long as we have"

"But, we could do with keeping it secret until our business in Dallas is finished"

"I know, ill try not to look like I'm sleeping with you" Eric said with a smile

"Thank you" Robyn smiled as she pressed a kiss to his lips "When this is all over, we can go public if you wish. Can you put this in your pocket?" Robyn stated, holding out her IPhone to Eric who smiled, took it and stashed it in his inside pocket before the pair of them walked from the hotel room and into the elevator.

When the pair of them emerged from the elevator the front desk could be seen to their right, a woman staring at the pair of them as if she was unaware of Robyn staying with them. The front glass wall of the entrance was showing the screaming fans and Paparazzi as their cameras flashed for their first look at the singer.

Eric wanted nothing more than to reach down for Robyn's hand, knowing how nerve wreaking this was for her but he tried to refrain his impulse. Robyn took a huge lungful of air before pulling down her dress a little, pulling her hair from her neck and they walked forwards. Robyn's heels clicking against the floor as she strode towards the door. Eric struggling to refrain himself, noticing how beautiful she looked.

When they emerged from the glass door, the noise erupted around them. Cries of screaming girls and boys, the flashes of cameras, and the noise of music and camera crews lifted to the pair of them as they walked from the hotel. Robyn simply smiled towards everyone of them, saying her hello's and waving, helping the body guards with her evacuation, aware that Eric remained at her side, helping with her withdrawal, the pair sharing a few glances before Eric held open her door and helped her into the Limo, the pair breathing out a sigh of relief in the process.

The four of them reached Godric's house about 30 minutes later. Robyn was surprised at how modern the 2000 year-old vampire's house was. The whole building was decorated with bright colours and purples. As Robyn walked into the room, two Vampire's greeted them and the male cowboy wasn't happy about having her there. She simply glared at him back, Eric enhancing the fact that she was his.

Sookie and Bill were standing by the wall of windows on one side of the long L shaped couch, Sookie preventing herself from standing on the purple rug while Robyn was standing just behind the surface table behind the sofa, Eric pacing nervously behind her as he listened to Godric's subjects.

"You should have told me Eric hired a damned human and a fucking werewolf, Isabel"

"Now wait just a minute" Sookie voiced, her hand on her hips as she took in the tall man who was clothed in black, his outfit screaming out cowboy. The native Indian woman, dressed in white simply looked at him as the pair of them studied Robyn and Sookie.

"Respect her!" Bill snapped, adjusting his footing as he glared at them

"Thank you"

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days" The woman inputted, her arms folded as she moved her head towards the man who was still staring at Sookie, refusing to look at Robyn who would have given him a glare equal to his own.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship?" Eric interrupted, still looking down at the ground as he paced, moving his head behind him a little as he turned to look at them.

"Yes"

"No" the pair stated at the same time. Stan agreeing with Eric while the other did not.

"They're the only ones with the organization and the manpower"

"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, 2000 years old"

"Old don't make you smart"

"There could be another reason for the Fellowship to be involved" Robyn interrupted, causing them too all look towards her "A rouge Werewolf called Elliot Woods has also been spotted talking and converging with Steve Newlin. Werewolves from other neighboring Packs have been notified as missing, with Woods being the lead suspect. The rivalry between vamps and wolves has lasted for decades meaning Woods knows how to fight your kind. Who better to team up with that then a clan of Human's who hate Vampires just as much as he does?"

"But, there is still no proof" The woman stated again, moving to face Robyn who simply looked back at her before looking behind her a little towards Eric who seemed to be studying her.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job" Sookie implored, shaking her hand towards the ground as if to prove her point.

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full-out attack" Stan stated again, Isabel rolling her eyes while Robyn sighed in frustration. "Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace" Bill could only turn to face Eric with a bored look on his features, Eric in turn turned to face him.

"Hm. Vampire-hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking Brilliant"

"I doubt the king of Texas would approve of the destruction of our international political agenda" Bill interrupted, again moving his arms to his side, a small smile on his features as he spoke to the pair of them

"Fuck that" Stan snapped, looking directly at Bill in the process. "The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made"

"Don't use Godric to make you own little power play," Isabel snapped as she turned to face her companion, her arms moving from their bent position.

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric fumed as he shoved his hands down to his sides angrily. His eyes were wide with emotion, his voice rising beyond his normal monotone. Robyn could only look down to the ground, understanding Eric's frustration, his determination to find both Pam and his Maker was becoming more impossible by the second by these idiots. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here"

"Yeah, Sheriff"

"No, but I do!" Robyn imputed with authority shining in her voice and her eyes as she stood to her full height

"What?" Stan mumbled.

"I am here, representing the Pack master's of the southern states. It has become a national problem with the disappearances of these people. Now, Werewolves may not be brave enough to come out of the Coffin, so to the Police these missing people are regular Humans. Sooner or later the police will start to question Vampires, and then it becomes your problem, so stop fucking with us and answer our questions"

"We're not going anywhere" Eric continued, still staring intently on Stan who had lost every sense of humor in his eyes and his features as he took in the authoritive expression Robyn was holding, hearing the dominance in his voice made him understand just how deadly she could be.

"What we need is a plan" Bill interjected, trying to break the tension

"I have a plan"

"It's not a plan, it's a movie" Isabel stated once again as she moved her eyes from Robyn and over towards Stan who in turn had also moved to look at her

"It's not a movie, it's a war" Stan finished, looking back over at Eric who was still glaring at them, his skin twitching a little as he continued to scowl at them, his frustration evident as he bared his teeth a little

"Idiots" He muttered before turning away and started pacing once again.

Everyone was starting to get irritated. Robyn had found herself perched on the side of the chair while Bill and Sookie had turned around in their original position to face Isabel and Stan, Sookie perched gracefully to the back of the sofa. Eric was still pacing behind Robyn, his emotions being obviously displayed to her as he gave her a few glances.

"We take them all out at once. Pre-emptive strike" Stan enthused as he looked to each and every one of them.

"Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back into the Middle Ages"

"Things were better then"

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero poser"

Everything moved too quickly for anyone to understand what was happening. Robyn could see from the corner of her eyes that Eric had grabbed a decorative vase from the surface next to him and chucked in into the neighboring wall. The sound of shattering pottery littered everyone's ears as they watched the vase shatter against the wall. Eric simply turned to face them, fuming with anger as he yelled at them.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants"

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" Bill imputed

"No"

"Impossible"

"Someone tried to kidnap both me and Robyn from the airport" Sookie exploded as she got to her feet. Robyn was still watching the conversation, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she struggled to succumb her own anger. Eric simply reached out for her, his arm held out to her as Robyn got to her feet and wrapped her own hand in his while the other cuddled her closer to him as he too tried to calm his rage.

"You were the only ones that knew they were coming"

"Explain" Eric shot, his anger vibrating through his posture and his features as he spoke towards them.

"Unless it was you," Stan mumbled as he looked down towards Isabel who had also turned to face up towards Stan

"Unless it was you"

"Look, if you all argue anymore, I'll fall asleep or scream, so this is what we're gonna do" Robyn snapped from Eric's side everyone still looking towards each other as she spoke "I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun"

"Absolutely not" Eric converged as he spoke down towards her, his features neutral as he spoke down towards her.

"I can go into the Church, stating that I had expressed an interest in a church for months now and I hadn't quite found the right one yet"

"I can go along with her, while we are checking out the church I can check in all there thoughts" Sookie imputed, looking towards Robyn as if her mind was made up which simply caused Bill to turn to face her.

"No. During the day none of us can help you"

"She won't need you. I have a handy trick of shifting into a wolf if anyone is threatened" Robyn stated with a smile on her features, Eric's own lips lifting at her last statement. "It would only take a little time, with Sookie there I can mask my reputation, say that she's my agent or something, maybe even my sister"

"They could read right through your story, you're a little more well known then you care to realize" Bill stated, positioning himself towards Robyn as he spoke.

"Waste of time…" Stan mumbled as he moved around Isabel and towards his hat. "When we could drink them all. I want no part of this" He finished as he pressed his hat to the top of his head and walked further into the night, everyone moving to watch him go.

"There's no easier way to find out if they're involved" Isabel inputted, moving her hands as she tried to prove her point.

"If it leads us to Godric, the missing Vampires and Werewolves, we'll do it. The decision is made" Eric imputed, pressing his hand back into Robyn's as he tried to come to terms with the plan she had laid down on their table.

"A few words" Bill pointed in Eric's decision, his eyebrows raised as Eric moved away from Robyn, a gently kiss to her head before he followed after Bill.

Robyn could see that Eric was still pretty pissed off when they got back to the hotel room and all he could do was pace. He was pick something up, ran it around his hands for a little while before placing it back into the area he had got it from.

Robyn was removing her shoes from her sore feet, padded over to Eric and made him stand still, trailing her hands from his stomach, up his muscled chest and around his neck, Eric watching every one of her movements.

"Talk to me" Robyn said gently as she felt Eric's arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her closer to him "I've leaned on you Eric, it's time you confided in me" Eric looked down at her, nodding to himself before he took hold of both his hands and guided the pair of them to the chair in the middle of the main room. Eric never once let go of her hands.

"It should have been me to calm those vampires down, not you"

"Eric, right now you have a lot more to worry about. Both members of you vampire family are missing, and your anxiety for their safety is being vented in the only way you feel like you can be heard."

"But what about your security. Your going into a potentially hostile environment and I agreed to let you go"

"We have no other way of infiltrating the fellowship, I know who is missing and I can distinguish between Vampire, Werewolf and Humans. I can protect myself and Sookie"

"If anything happens to you in that church, I—"

"Don't say it" Robyn expressed as she leant forward, clinging hold of his hands more tightly as she leant closer towards him "Don't even think it. I'll be in and out, easy-peasy. If I am gone for too long, the press will know of it and an investigation will be in pursuit, if the church is found guilty. Justice will be served" Robyn smiled, just for Robyn to breath out his name and clung onto, the pair locked into a romantic embrace.

The pair of them must have been sitting together for 3 hours of more. Eric had taken a drink from her, feeling a lot calmer now that he was in control of his emotions and Robyn once again enjoyed the sensation. However, they were pulled from their conversation when Isabel interrupted them, introducing her human Hugo.

The four of them were gripped in conversation, Bill and Sookie joining them as they all converged in the agreement for tomorrow. Hugo will be joining them, Isabel wanting to do something in the retrieval of her sheriff. Hugo would be playing the part of her Agent while Sookie would be her tour manager.

The night slowly began to draw to a close and Eric and Robyn retired for the day, Robyn having to get up pretty early to travel with the others if they were to drive to the Fellowship of the Sun. Eric and Robyn had a few intimate moments, wishing each other good luck, encouraging and comforting each other before the pair drifted off too sleep.

Robyn was sitting with Hugo and Sookie as they waited for the Limo that was to drive them to the church. Robyn was dressed nicely, as if to make her story more prominent to the people at the church while the other two were dressed smartly.

"So, do you too understand our back story?"

"I think it's pretty simple to understand" Robyn stated with a smile as she spoke

"And also, just so that they believe that I'm your Agent, are you sure you will be able to keep the conversation going? As well as involving the both of us?"

"I manipulate words for a living Hugo, I'm sure I can keep a conversation going, letting the pair of you to jump in whenever you want"

"It suits me fine, it'll be easier to listen in on others if I don't have to worry about carrying on a conversation" Sookie stated with a smile as she looked towards Robyn, taking her hand out of friendliness.

"Good, good" Hugo voiced as he looked back down to the table and then up towards Robyn and Sookie "But if they do ask you any questions are you sure you're gonna be able to say the things about vampires that they're gonna wanna hear?"

"Hugo, I step in front of the press nearly every day. Those people will suck every and any part of your private life from you just so they can get a story and increase they readers. I also have to go up against 10 or more testosterone filled werewolves who think I am nothing more than a vessel to carry their children, I think I have a pretty good idea on how to lie in front of them"

"Good" Hugo said as he nodded before he noticed a bellboy calling them forwards before guiding them towards the limo that was to drive them towards the church.


	9. Chapter 9

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

The sun was penetrating the blocked windows of the limo as the trio headed towards the Fellowship of the sun. The cars were speeding down the interstate, people ogling at the limo, determined to uncover the mysterious passengers, their mind imagining the fancy occasion as to where they were going.

However, Robyn had rested her elbow on the side of the door and was staring absentmindedly out of the window. Her mind kept fogging back to her brother and her pack in Shreveport. Her mind being taken over by the images of Shannon's dead body in her house, speculating how far the police had gotten in discovering her murderer.

She was nervous about the safety of her Pack, and she wished she could be there to prevent any attack that may or may not ever come but Robyn knew, she knew that deep down Shannon's death was a message to her, a warning of what is to happen to her. She hoped the others were okay and that Alcide was able to protect them, knowing that she was on her own important task set by the Packmaster.

Robyn also doubted herself. After having to relive her past, picturing her past Alpha in her dreams and coming face to face with the man who had damaged her was causing her body to fill with anxiety. Would she have to face Danny again? Had he joined with Elliot to get back at her? And how would Robyn get over the fact she was extinguishing another life? Was killing Woods acceptable or would her conscious play up again?

The trees were flying past her, her eyes taking in most of the colours that were shining towards her as they travelled. She could feel the curious glances of both Hugo and Sookie as they studied her, taking in her long, tanned legs that were pressed into a pair of dark blue pumps. A black pencil skirt was pressed to her hips, moving to her thighs while her Black blazer covered a silk top that hugged her figure, frills dominating her neckline as Robyn took in the distance that was increasing between the tree's.

She felt the limo turning off the road and on to a small back road that twisted and turned with the land, the fields being worked by farmers or the wildlife taking over like a nature reserve. However, her attention was caught when she saw the church coming into view.

The cathedral looked like something from Lord of the Rings. The lightwood was held in a majestic way with the roof steeping from the top point of the building. The pillars were held out like a balcony, the pillars enhancing the beauty while the pattern against the window expressed the elegant décor. The shrubbery outside of the Church provided colour and life, while the trees casted striking silhouettes as the leaves spiraled from their perches. Robyn couldn't help but admire the place, wondering if God had indeed designed this place.

A frown encased Sookie's expression as she took in a woman dressed in a bright yellow skirt suit was standing by the car park, holding out both of her hands as she directed the driver into the larger parking spot. Robyn could only study her, knowing who this woman was, hoping that Sookie would be able to keep her over active mouth in check, knowing that if she didn't the Newlin's would not believe their stories.

"Why do I recognize her?" Sookie asked as they drove past the smiling woman who had a pair of large dark sunglasses pressed to her eyes, her blonde hair immaculately kept and styled with grace

"Because she's on TV all the time" Robyn said with a smile just for Hugo to look back towards the two women

"That's Sarah Newlin. She's the reverend's wife" Hugo imputed as they felt the car pull to a stop.

"Oh, right. You know, in person, she looks like a vanilla pudding" Sookie expressed again just before the driver left the vehicle and the heat from the bright day outside flooded onto their chilled skin. Robyn herself squinted when the door to her right opened and the driver held out his hand. Robyn took it with ease and gracefully pulled herself from the limo as if she was indeed the superstar she was. Sookie knowing her better, understanding Robyn as to when she was acting and when she was being herself.

"Hi there. I just happened to be looking out the window as you were driving up" Mrs. Sarah Newlin addressed as she took in the elegant figure of Robyn who was confidently walking up towards her. Sookie was following closely behind while Hugo was striding closely next to Robyn. "And I thought I'd come on out and greet you myself" She smiled as Hugo buttoned up his suit jacket. "I'm Sarah Newlin" She smiled again

"Well Hello. I'm Robyn Herve…" Robyn started, her own smile on her features as she took hold of Sarah's hand in a handshake

"Herveaux. We know all about you here Robyn, your Christian meanings in your music is very exhilarating"

"Oh your too sweet. I must admit I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person, you're an inspiration to me"

"Oh you're too kind" Sarah smiled, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"How rude of me. I misplaced my manners and have forgotten to introduce me to my friends" Robyn identified as she took a side step away from the blonde and brought Sookie and Hugo into view. "Sarah, may I introduce you to my Agent Rufus Dobson, he's been with me since my very first day in the industry. And this beautiful young lady is my creativity director Holly Simpson. The pair of them travel around with me while I'm on tour and have both become very firm friends of mine"

"Well, it's a pleasure in meeting y'all" Sarah said with a smile "What can we help with you today?"

"It's actually a pretty simple story. I just feel like I have a calling from God to use my gift to dedicate a full studio album to his name, to help teach and enhance people's knowledge of the Christ Jesus and write a Christian Album. My good friend Phil Wickham has also encouraged me to go for it" Robyn stated as they headed into the Church, trying to cool off from the hot sun "However, due to the unimaginative priest in our last church I would feel much better in gaining more inspiration and motivation from a church like this beautiful one in front of me" Robyn finished, looking at the impressed expression on Hugo's features, finally understanding that Robyn really could improvise a conversation.

"Well that is excellent. And how about you all follow me and we'll see if Steve is available. I'm sure he'd just love to meet all of you"

"For real? Reverend Newlin himself? Oh, that would be just super" Sookie breathed with excitement as she smiled towards Sarah who pulled off her sunglasses and smiled fondly towards Sookie.

"Well, come on"

As Robyn walked into Steve's office she couldn't help but admire the simplicity of the place. The far wall was made completely of glass, over looking a playing field and the stands. As she looked at the grass she could see two chaps building something. In the middle of the room was his desk that was littered by a computer and paper work, a painted picture of Jesus hung behind him, while Sarah took her position behind her husband.

"Me and Robyn actually met at Church" Hugo who was playing Rufus stated with a smile as they sat in front of the Newlin's. "As soon as I heard her voice I knew she would be an inspiration, but the pair of us left at the same time when we realised that our pastor was a little iffy"

"He was a homosexual" Steve imputed, his eyes narrowed as he nodded his head towards the trio who were concentrating on his as he spoke

"We don't know that" Robyn voiced, leaning forwards in her chair, a small smile on her lips as she looked towards him "He might have been, but what became all to clear was that he was a sympathizer"

"See, that really ticks me off" Steve stated, shaking his head along with Sarah as they listened to what she was saying. "I mean, how can you claim to be a God-loving person and then love something that God detests?"

"It's upsetting" Robyn agreed, shaking her head, her eyebrows raised as she spoke over at him

"It is. It is upsetting, which is why we have come here, hoping to find our inspiration and our new home" Hugo said with a smile as he looked towards Robyn and then towards Steve and Sarah.

"We are thrilled that you've chosen us," Sarah said with a smile as she looked towards Hugo who was holding a smile as he took in the beaming looks of the two people in front of him.

"_Wonder how that platform's coming? I can't wait to bring that vampire up from the basement and watch the sun do him the justice that 2000 years of living couldn't"_

"In fact, just from knowing you the few minutes I have I can't help but feel that we're all gonna make each other's world much richer" Sarah Newlin indicated as Robyn and Hugo listened to her, a smile on her features. However, Robyn noticed how Sookie's expression was distant a little as if she was pulled into Steve or Sarah's thoughts as they spoke. When she took a brief look from Sookie and then too Steve a very fake smile was on his lips and Robyn couldn't help but suspect him.

"It'll be amazing to finally be amongst like-minded people," Sookie stated with a smile before looking over at Robyn who in return pressed her hand to cover Sookie's.

"I don't care what anyone says about vampires being able to control themselves. I know better. I know that every single one of them is a vicious, bloodthirsty killer" Robyn enhanced passionately, watching as Sarah and Steve really studied her

"I'm trying to believe you Miss Robyn, but are you not staying at the Vampire hotel in Dallas?" Steve questioned just for Robyn to smile at him, hiding the panic that she was feeling, noticing that Hugo and Sookie also looked a little uneasy.

"You should. I was invited to do a performance yesterday evening. It was a shame that Rufus was unable to book us into any of the other hotels due to all of them already full. Trust me, as soon as I can leave I'll be out of there. I'm sick of watching Vampires have their horrid way with people" Robyn expressed once again and watched as the Newlin's features changed to one of trust and understanding.

But, as the next part of the tour commenced we walked back into the foyer of they Church, the sun lighting the modern surroundings while Steve spoke into his phone and Sarah followed him eagerly.

"Yep. See you soon" Steve mumbled before he walked over to the two very large double doors that Robyn suspected was the only thing blocking her from the main church area.

"Careful now" Steve said, seriousness shining in his voiced as he waved his hands down to the ground, Sarah dotingly looking at him.

"Careful about what?" Hugo asked with a frown.

"Sometimes when we open these doors so much love comes flowing out that it'll knock you down if you're not ready for it"

"We'll be sure to brace ourselves," Robyn said with a smile as she held out her hands towards Sookie and Hugo who both took her offered hand and acted as if they were bracing themselves. Steve turned towards Sarah who smiled towards him before they dramatically and slowly pushed the doors to open what could have been the most tranquil sights Robyn had ever seen.

Due to her sensitive eyesight Robyn couldn't help but squint as she felt the sheer amount of sunlight that was shining onto her figure. The warmth was biting at her skin, welcoming her as she took in the pews, took in the alter and the beautiful rays of sunlight that radiated the room with light and peace.

"Oh, my goodness" Robyn whispered too herself as she along with her friends took a few steps into the room.

"I know. I just love it in here" Sarah said with a smile "The way it glows like it does. Particularly in the late afternoon" Steve walked from behind them and continued forwards, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt the vibration of God's love. His hands held out to his sides as he basked in the sunlight.

"Oh, it's inspiring, isn't it?"

"It really is" Sookie said with a smile.

"Oh, I just can't wait to get writing! This album is going to be the best I've ever written! I can feel the inspiration already" Robyn enthused, noticing how happy the Newlin's looked at her outcry before Steve seemed to get an idea.

"Have any of you ever been to a lock-in?"

"A lock-in?" Hugo asked

"_Of course they haven't. They're no Christians"_

"Oh yeah, it's loads of fun. Everybody brings their sleeping bags and we eat and have games, bible readings. We all spend the night on cots, Sarah and myself included"

"_Come on, Steve. Don't bring the girls into this. Holly looks so scared. She doesn't wanna be doing this. Robyn or those Vampires are making her do it" _

"_They say she can hear me. I wonder if that fang-loving freakazoid can hear me right now. She sure doesn't look normal. I wonder if Elliot was right about Robyn. Who knew a singer like her could balance being a Werewolf at the same time" _

"That lock-in does sound like fun" Sookie said with a smile, a fake smile that made Robyn aware of how uneasy she looked "Robyn, we gotta get our sleeping bags"

"But the tour's not even over yet" Hugo inputted, a look of confusion shining in his eyes, unaware of how uncomfortable she was.

"I know, but I think we really ought to go so we can come back for the lockdown" Steve could do nothing but smile as he pulled the three of them from their conversation

"There'll be plenty of time to get ready. The Lock-in is not until tomorrow night" Steve enhanced, emphasizing on his auto-corrected words as he smiled at them again.

"You wanted to see us?" A man voiced just for Steve to turn around and watch the man who was walking towards them, the sun molding around him as he went.

"Oh good. Robyn, Holly, and Rufus I'd like you to meet 2 aides of mine" Steve expressed as he moved aside much like Robyn had done earlier to show the two silhouettes. One of them was a broad shouldered man, who was bold and aggressive looking while he wore a jumper with L.O.D.I written on his jumper.

But, as Robyn took in appearance of the other man, everything in her body ran cold. Elliot Woods was walking towards her, a very large smile on his expression as he took in Robyn's figure, greeting her as if she was an old friend. Robyn could do nothing but give Sookie a worried glare as if she was trying to tell her something, inviting Sookie to dip into her mind to understand what this young woman was thinking

"_Sookie, they suspect us. The sandy haired man is Elliot. We were right. Elliot is working along side them. We have to find a way out of here!" _

"This is Gabe and Elliot"

"Pleased to meet you" Hugo smiled, unaware of the tiny conversation his companions had as they turned back around to face Steve who was beaming over at them.

"These two will be joining us for the rest of the tour. Now, I'd like to take y'all to see a very special part of the church" Steve stated as we emerged from the room and into the foyer, Robyn not failing to notice how the sun had suddenly disappeared and the moon was taking it's place. She could already feel the power of the moon building inside her, hoping that she wouldn't need to shift to escape.

"There's more?" Robyn asked

"Yes, my fathers tomb. It's on the lower level"

"Steve, are you sure?" Sarah imputed as she walked past Hugo and his friends, an anxious glance showing on her features in the process.

"Absolutely darling"

"Honey, I just don't see why we need to take them down there"

"You can literally feel the presence of his spirit"

"It's okay. We don't need to see it" Robyn expressed as she tried to look as neutral as she could considering Elliot was still gazing at her.

"It's the rock our church was built on. Like St. Peter's tomb in the Catholic Church only without being polluted by evil. Did you know there was actually a vampire pope back in the middle Ages?" He finished, turning back towards the door. Sookie turned to face Hugo, trying to make him aware of the danger while Robyn was running various strategies in her head to try and figure out how to get out of here alive.

"Rufus" Sookie voiced strongly, as she took in the narrow and small wooden staircase that moved into a small concrete room at the bottom of the corridor.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked, curious at the hesitation

"It's not big deal. She just has a tiny case of claustrophobia. We both do actually"

"At least take a quick little look. That way, you can say you saw the whole church and you'll be making an informed decision"

"Steve" Sarah reprimanded, her own fear shining in her voice and expression as she noticed how far her husband was taking into bullying this couple.

"It's all right, Sarah. This is something they need to see"

"But we've already decided this is the church we want to attend, so how about we go back to are apartment, pack our bags for the Lock-in and we will see you tomorrow?"

"No, Gabe, Elliot" Steve stated before he lunged for Sookie and the others who were suddenly crying out as a struggle insured.

Robyn felt Elliot step behind her, pressing his strong arms around her. Robyn could only retaliate. The young woman literally, shoved one of her feet into her attackers, before she lifted her elbow to his nose, feeling his outcry of pain as he staggered back and then landed another blow to his crotch. Gabe had seen the commotion and headed towards her, blocking Hugo's escape while he charged at Robyn swinging a punch in her direction, causing her to stumble backwards as his fist landed on the side of her face. He looked like he was going to punch he again but as she flattened her hand she managed to block his parry by pushing his fist away from her before she landed a blow to his stomach causing him to double over.

Elliot had then recovered and tried to regain his dignity on his fight, blood streaming from his nose that was visibly broken. Elliot had managed to pick her up and fling her to the floor. He was about to kick her in the side but she had managed to roll out of the way, flinging her body upwards again, punching Elliot in the face and swinging into a crouch, her leg moving around her to knock Gabe off his feet, turning again just to land another punch to Elliot.

Sookie in turn was putting up a large fight, clinging onto the railings, calling out for help, screaming at Steve who was clawing at her skin as he dragged her down the stairs. As Robyn tried to get to Sookie she felt someone grab the back of her blazer, shoving her form from her feet, jarring her shoulders in the process before she felt some forcing her wrists together and then something forcing her to not move.

Red hot pain engulfed her eyes as she tried to adjust her bonded limbs. She tried to look behind her, to see what was preventing her from moving but as her skin screamed out at her in agony, as he skin seemed to smoke, the felling of being burnt by chemicals was radiating up to her mind made her realize that Gabe had pressed Silver to her shoving her over Elliot's shoulder to prevent her from running. It still didn't mean she couldn't struggle.

The walls were concrete, the temperature was cold, the company was dangerous and Robyn was helpless to help Sookie. She was flung over the shoulder of the man she had been sent to kill. She was bound into Silver, preventing her to shift in to her wolf form and she was struggling to prevent herself from crying as her skin burned every time she moved her wrist. Struggling to prevent the smell of burning flesh to waft to her nose, knowing that that was her skin.

As Robyn lifted her torso, struggling against her captor as she realized that she was being taken to a separate place to Sookie and Hugo. Her two companions were thrown into their prison of a storage cupboard that was walled by what looked like a wired fence you placed to separate gardens. She was screaming for Sookie and Hugo who were calling out to her, aware that they were separated, Sookie fearing for her friend, knowing that she was in danger.

But it was no use, she was carted off elsewhere and as she went further into the depths of the church she noticed just how many Vampires they had locked up in cells. Her heart dropped when she saw Pam. Her heart, calling out for her friend; calling out for her boyfriend- as she looked at the woman, who was Eric's Progeny. Pam was lying on a three-foot square platform, weighed down by silver, her arm outstretched as they withdrew her blood slowly. Her torso was covered in a half a dozen shallow two-inch long cuts Steve and his fellows had pressed to her skin, knowing she wouldn't be able to heal herself when she was under the influence of silver.

Robyn called out for her, her efforts in escaping escalated as she tried to get to Pam who weakly turned to look at her, a single blood tear dripping from her eyes as she looked towards Robyn who could do nothing but struggle, not going anywhere under the grip that Elliot had pressed onto her figure. All Robyn could do was take in just how many Vampire's had disappeared as she went further and further into the Fellowship of the Sun Institute.

Sookie had been taken from Robyn almost 4 hours ago and to say she wasn't worried was an understatement. Both her and Hugo were uneasy when they heard the screams of a young woman, the sound of beating flesh or the dripping of blood. Sookie was trying to block out the mental cries of someone in intense pain, someone who was trying to remain strong, someone she knew to be Robyn.

She was clinging onto the wire as she shouted for Godric. Hugo was standing next to her, his suit jacket was still pressed to his figure but the man was sweating in anxiety as he tried to get over his claustrophobia. His hands were clinging onto the metal; his head resting at the same level of his shoulders while his feet were holding him up in an angle. He was in no fit state to escape.

"Godric! Godric, can you hear me? Isabel and Eric sent us. Godric!" Sookie yelled as she tried to get a good look at her surroundings, mapping out the fence that was holding her, trying to evaluate weather or not there were any weak spots she could break through. "I know he's down here somewhere. I heard the awful things they're planning to do to him"

"Remember how I said I was claustrophobic?" Hugo stated, moving his posture as he took in the shelves and the boxes that lined the wall behind him, his shirt showing the sweat that was plastering his body. "I wasn't making that part up. It's bad. Okay? I cant even take elevator, walk-in closets. You know hotels, how they tuck the sheets in all tight? Just thinking about that makes me wanna scream" Hugo rambled as he pulled his tie from around his neck and anxiously paced around their cell.

"Jesus Christ: Vampire Exterminator?" Sookie exclaimed unbelieving as she studied the game boards that were pressed to one of the shelves "Silver and Stakes? Send 'Em back to hell?"

"Sookie…"

"So sick, teaching kids to hate like this"

"Sookie, I don't have the time for games. I need to get out of here," Hugo snapped, panicking as he waved his hands towards her, Sookie not rising to meet his hysteria.

"Just take a deep breath. Look at me. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure this out, all right?" Sookie emphasized calmly, moving to face Hugo who perched on one of the storage boxes, taking large uncertain deep breaths as he attempted to prevent himself from crying "So the Newlins knew who we were the minute we walked in. Same way they knew to come after me and Robyn at the airport. Someone at that nest's a traitor"

"A vampire's siding with the Fellowship to get Godric out of the way?"

"Stan? Because he wants to be sheriff? I've heard of ambitious, but that's just plain crazy"

"Well, you've met him. I mean, he would rip our throats out for looking at him sideways"

"If it's true, Bill and Eric could do a lot worse to him when they find out"

"Not to mention Robyn" Hugo interrupted "She's gonna be pissed when she gets out of here, she's gunna wanna get her pay back"

"You have that right" Sookie scoffed with a large smile as she took in the now almost calm posture of Hugo. "Bill had to have sensed my fear. He's gonna come storming through this church any second."

"You don't sound to happy about that because?"

"These fanatics are about to barbecue a 2000-year-old vampire in front of the entire congregation. Who knows what else they're capable of? Defiantly if they have a pack of Werewolves on their side"

Isabel had rushed towards Eric Northman's hotel room as soon as she had felt Hugo's panic and despair and she wasn't relieved when she noticed the wild expression Eric was holding as if he too was sensing Robyn's danger.

The pair exchanged a small conversation before they knocked on Bill's door, asking him to follow but when he didn't they rushed into the direction of the Fellowship of the sun. The church was alight when they reached, the cover of Darkness not disabling it's beauty as Eric stood on the hill with Isabel at his side, both of them cladded in leather as they tried to assess the situation.

"You have got to be joking me," Eric alleged in monotone as he took in the church in front of him "This is the fellowship of the sun?" His eyebrows raised, his hair swept back by wax as he held his hands together behind him, Isabel was holding a frown as he studied her surroundings, and her arms folded once again "That's their army Scared little boys with bibles and crossbows?"

"Don't underestimate them. Support for their movement is growing. Their leadership camps are overflowing with self-righteous extremists all willing and ready to die for their cause"

"That can be arranged quite easily"

"Not until we know for sure the Fellowship has Godric"

"What about your boy, Hugo? Is he still in trouble? They've been in there too long"

"There's no sign of alarm. And if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it. I felt something earlier, obviously at the same time as you but it passed. He's okay now. How about Robyn?"

"She still seems to be in some considerable pain, I want to get her out of there as soon as possible" Eric stated, not making Isabel aware of Robyn's imprint that openly connected them much more deeply than Isabel was with Hugo. "Tell me what is it that you find so fulfilling about human companionship?"

"They feel much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent. Exciting. Maybe because their lives are so temporary."

"Yes, they certainly don't keep well. Don't you find the prospect of him growing old, sickly, crippled somewhat repulsive?"

"No, I find it curious. Like a science project. But, how do you find the idea of Robyn growing old" Isabel asked, unaware of the turmoil Eric was feeling weather or not to give up the knowledge about Robyn. He did trust Isabel, and he knew that she would protect Robyn as much as she did Hugo.

"Werewolves have the ability to imprint to someone. It's very much like the blood bond we create between Humans. Robyn will be able to live alongside me as long as she can phase between forms. Her aging stopped due to my immortality"

"Impressive. But why her Eric? Why chose a werewolf over a human?"

"Human's are very limited in their uses. Robyn shows a power and the authority of a person who knows what she wants, on how to hold herself. She is an impressive woman and her complex personality is what I like about her. We do however, need to find Godric"

"Of course" Isabel said with a knowing smirk on her features, finally turning to face Eric who was still gazing at the Fellowship of the sun church

"Don't look at me like that that" Isabel turned away from him "Do you really believe these fools could overpower a vampire such as Godric and hold him for weeks?"

"Stan is sure of it. But I have known Godric a long time. It's hard to imagine anything could overpower him."

"Not anything human" Eric finished again, his eyes dark as he once again pulled his attention towards the church and attempted to push Robyn's constant pain to the back of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

The long corridors of the hotel seemed like an endless maze as a group of three vampires, all dressed in black leather were trudging down the passageways. The cream coloured walls, shield like lamps pressed to the walls were unable to keep the dark shadows from seeping into the middle of the walkways meaning the light was dim even for the vampires.

However, the dark light mirrored Eric's Northman's mood as he walked through the small corridors, his hair lifted at the front before it clung around his ears and moved to the base of his neck. His low-neck shirt enhanced his beauty while two other Texan vampires were walking behind him, unaware of how deadly Eric could become if they pushed him too far, unknowing that without Robyn to monitor him he could be extremely dangerous.

"Maybe the little rats have run off, joined the Fellowship themselves," Stan stated dumbly, having no intuition about the whole situation they were in. Eric simply continued walking while Isabel seemed to be the only one who would face up to the idiot.

"Careful. Hugo is mine and Robyn is Eric's," She snapped angrily, snapping her features to look at the bored look of Stan as they continued towards Eric's hotel room, knowing that dawn was dawning.

"Oh please. If you cared about him so much, we'd have been in that church hours ago"

"With no plan, no exit strategy. That's why you'll never be sheriff, Stan you don't think"

"And you're too chickenshit to act" Stan grumbled as they turned their final corner. The pair of them were squaring up towards each other as they stood behind Eric who was struggling to compose his emotions as he listened to the pair of them bicker. He had his eyes hollow but full of sentiment as he reached into his inside pocket and pulled the hotel key from his pocket, pressing it into the door and opening the room he should have been sharing with Robyn. "Which is why we've been getting Godric's coffee for the last 40 years. And you" Stan started as he pulled his attention towards Eric who immediately knew he was being spoken too, he could do nothing but glare out in front of him, his eyes turning ice cold and dark in the process "The Fellowship has your Maker, your Progeny, your telepath and your lover and still you do nothing" Stan taunted and with his Vampire speed Eric was unable to control his instincts.

Eric growled to himself, snarling as he spun himself around in a blur of motion, grasped hold of the lapels on Stan's jacket and shoved him aggressively to the wall as he stood up to him.

"Are you questioning my loyalty, Stan?" Eric snapped perilously, his eyes boring into the others as Eric showed 95% of his emotions from his eyes, his voice never quivering as he spoke.

"Just trying to return Godric to his rightful position"

"Oh really? Because I think maybe you have another agenda" Eric stated as he flung his hand from the other man's jacket, his eyebrows now rising as he spoke, his large form still having the ability to overpower anyone quickly "Maybe you think starting a war with the Fellowship will distract us from the truth" He said again, taking threatening steps towards him, his eyes never leaving his as he really studied him. "That you're so starved for power, you murdered Godric for his title."

"That is a lie. How dare you accuse me?" Stan replied, the pair of them were so close they were almost touching before Isabel intervened before either of them did something they would regret. She pressed her hand to Eric's chest in hopes of pushing him away, unaware that that was something Robyn had to do when his anger got the better of him

"Eric" Isabel voiced, her own eyes wide, shaking her head as to stop him "We don't know this. There's no proof"

"Not yet" Eric whispered deadly "But I will find it. And when I do there will be no mercy" He said as he moved away, glancing from Stan who was frowning down at him towards Isabel who was looking up at him with understanding shining in the way she held herself "In the meantime you two can stand here and quibble over his position or run into that church and kill them all. I no longer care" Eric snapped before he shuffled on his feet slightly and turned away from him, finally unable to keep his emotions in check as he went and started to head into his room "If Godric and Robyn are gone, nothing will bring back what I have lost" He finished, his eyes filled with unshed water before he felt a single blood tear falling from the corner of his right eye.

He shoved himself into the room, leaving the gob smacked pair in the hallway and shoved the door behind him, not taking a glance back. His large form stood on the higher platform, taking in the small stair that led towards the main seating area, taking in the sheets of music that was littering the small coffee table by the TV. He looked at the bed that was made, aware that Robyn's personal bed time routine objects were pressed to the side of her bed, her phone was pressed to the chest of draws underneath the mirror, text messages from her brother having been left unanswered. Her jackets and jumpers were sprawled over the back of the chairs, everywhere he looked Eric was reminded of Robyn and the single tear that was dropping down his cheek was swiftly joined by a few more.

He stumbled down the step and collapsed onto the sofa, lifting one of the elegant cardigans that Robyn had warn no more than two days ago. Eric felt the familiar material against his cold finger tips, lifted it to his face and inhaled the gorgeous scent of Robyn, collapsing against the bottom of the sofa as he lost himself to the world.

Sookie was currently sitting on the floor with her legs wrapped underneath her, padded against the concrete floor by a mattress she had found. She thought she would struggle to get some sleep but she had wrapped her arms underneath her head and she managed to lean up against what appeared to be a speaker, the boxes still pressed around her figure as she slept, still uncertain as to where Robyn was being held.

"Morning!" A voice suddenly shouted happily towards them, shoving the pair of them from their slumber as the excited expression of Steve Newlin rushed into the room with a few bottles of water pressed into his hands "Refreshments? How'd y'all sleep?" Steve finished as he opened up a small hatch from the wire fence and slipped the water bottles into their cell.

"They're coming for us, you know?" Sookie stated definitely as she stood on her high heels, standing right up towards Steve who only smiled back at her.

"Well, that's what I thought. I figured a pretty girl like you would have a vamp running off to her rescue. Actually we were hoping for it, weren't we, Gabe?" Steve expressed as he pressed his hands to his hips, Hugo having grabbed a bottle of water and then sat back on his box once again.

"Yes sir. Bring it on"

"We're ready for them. We've been ready for a long time"

"You're gonna get yourself killed. That's not a threat, it's a fact"

"They've got you all twisted up, haven't they? With their glamouring and their empty promises and their evil blood"

"You're the ones who are twisted. You call yourselves Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you" Sookie snapped angrily as she boldly took large and confident steps towards him, moving as far as her wired cage would allow her. Steve could do nothing but laugh with a large smile on his features, his arms crossed across his chest as he took a brief look towards Hugo who was still holding his water bottle, one of his hands resting on his hip as he looked at his captor.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to agree to disagree on that one. Now" Steve expressed as he settled himself in a neighboring seat. "Things got a little out of hand last night and I apologize for that. I'm not a monster that the vampire-loving media makes me out to be"

"Yeah, right"

"All I want from you is a couple of answers. Elliot has been working on your friend Robyn for most of the night but she is stubborn enough to not give us squat. It seems she is determined to keep her mouth shut and protect her Vampire lover. If you provide me with the answers I'm looking for then I'll be happy to feed you breakfast and send you on your way"

"What do you wanna know?" Hugo suddenly stated as he looked towards Steve, Sookie had snapped her body around to face him, anger flaring inside her as she looked towards this weak man.

"Shut up"

"Sookie, we need to get out of here. Tell them what they wanna know" Hugo stumbled as he heaved himself to his feet and shuddered his body towards the wire wall, his water bottle still in his hand, his fingers curling around the wire as he turned his attention back towards Steve. "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm Hugo Ayers. We were sent here by the vampires of Area 9 to find their sheriff. Robyn's job was to locate the missing Werewolves and destroy the wolf known as Elliot"

"Sookie Stackhouse?" Steve managed to state, his face holding the realization and disappointment in his features, his eyebrows raised as he studied Sookie, finally understanding the likeness he had for one of his recruits, everything in his body running cold with hatred as he understood the betrayal. "From Bon Temps?"

"How do you know where I'm from?"

"You're Jason Stackhouse's sister. Am I right?"

"How do you know Jason? He's got nothing to do with this"

"Come on, Gabe" Steve muttered once he had brought in a lungful of the air around him before heaving himself from his seat and headed back towards the door, ignoring the panicked screams from Hugo who was demanding to be let out.

"Nice work" Sookie snapped as she shot daggers towards Hugo who was pacing once again as he turned to face Sookie who was glaring at him.

"Hey, we sat here all night waiting for your boyfriend to show up. You can play damsel in distress all you want, but I'm getting us out of here" Hugo expressed as Sookie sat down, staring away from him to try and hide her disappointment with him.

"Hugo, do me a favour, please. Just shut the fuck up"

_Barry. Barry, can you hear me? You've gotta help me. I need you to go to the hotel and find Bill Compton. Tell him I'm at the Fellowship of the sun church in the basement. The sheriff is here somewhere; and I'm in big trouble. Please don't ignore me. This is a life-or-death situation. Please!" _

"I used to be like you. Thought I was a real emancipated thinker. Especially when Isabel took me to bed. And the sec was…" Hugo stated when Sookie had finally calmed down. She was sitting opposite him, her legs crossed as she looked towards the man who had now brought his legs closer towards him as he wrapped his large arms around his bent knees. "Amazing. The best I ever… well, you know. It's addictive, isn't it? To be desired by something that powerful."

"I'm no addict"

"No. I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missing work, can't get up in the morning, and can't stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it, you're somebody you don't even recognize."

"So you went to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?"

"I begged her to turn me. It was the only way we could be together as equals. But, see, they don't want us to be equals. No, she's just been using me. The same way that Bill's been using you"

"You don't know Bill."

"I know he and his friends are having you do their dirty work. A telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire"

"Shut up!"

"All they care about is their own kind. Okay? That's why I joined the Fellowship."

"So, if the Newlins care so much about you, how come you're still in here? Face it, Hugo, you're nothing but a fang banging traitor to them"

"Gabe?" Hugo suddenly shouted as he shot to his feet, rushing over to the wire cage as if trying to call out to his friends, praying that someone would hear him and release him from his cage. His knuckles as white as snow as he clung onto the wire. "Gabe she knows everything. You can let me out now! Hey. Anybody? Come on, let me out!"

"Yep, you're so all-fired important to them, aren't you? You betrayed the woman who loves you by being the traitor inside her nest. You're pathetic Hugo" Sookie snapped again just for Hugo to glare over at her.

Sookie had no idea how to feel. Gabe had walked into the cell with large welts on his features, Hugo raving about needing to be protected that she needed before Gabe was beating the shit out of him. Sookie had tried to help, even though Hugo was a traitor she didn't want to see him hurt. She had jumped the man just for Gabe to retaliate, pushing her to the ground, pushing up her skirts before he was flung from her body.

Godric was holding Gabe by the scruff of his collar. The older man was clawing at his neck, trying to loosen his jumper to try and get some air down his esophagus but Godric could do nothing but look down at Sookie. Godric was as pale as Eric and Bill. His brown hair was short and was short with very little style. He was covered in aboriginal and simple tattoos, the most visible on the top of his arm as the white sweater did very little to hide what he was. Sookie's chest was heaving as she managed to get over her shock, jumping a little in fear as she watched Godric break Gabe's neck, shoving him to the ground as he continued to study her, never once altering his facial expressions.

"You should not have come" Godric stated emotionlessly, which reminded Sookie of Eric. The young woman could do nothing but look away from him shaken. She pressed her hand to her other arm as if suddenly she was freezing cold. However, Godric suddenly froze, his head snapping in the direction of a sound he had picked up, maybe someone was coming to get them. Godric, closing his eyes as he felt; and searched for their presence.

"Bill!" Sookie replied with happiness shining in her eyes and features as she heaved herself from the floor and up towards her full height.

"No" Godric continued, his eyes still closed as he concentrated, his head shaking in the process "I'm here, my child. Down here"

Eric rushed down the small stairwell at Vampire speed. He slowed when he reached the bottom and when he took in the image of his maker everything in his being relaxed. His face was emotionless as usual as his large legs propelled him towards his maker, walking through the door before falling to his knee in respect.

"Godric" Eric voiced, even when he was kneeling he was still half as tall as his maker. Sookie could do nothing but cling to herself as she watched Eric act in a completely different way.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me"

"I had no other choice" Eric replied, his face still facing the floor, his dead heart dropping in his chest, as he was still unable to locate Robyn. "These savages, they seek to destroy you" He finished, his head slowly lifting to he was looking at him.

"I'm aware of what they have planned. I also know that they have captured your Progeny and taken the werewolf that you have claimed. I'm impressed Eric at your sudden display of humanity towards your relationship with this woman. This one betrayed you" Godric replied as he motioned towards the unconscious form of Hugo that was lying in a pile on the floor at Godric's feet.

"He's with the Fellowship" Sookie imputed "They set a trap for us"

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric said, ignoring Sookie's sentence, his attention only pointed towards Godric.

"I require very little blood anymore."

However, they were all pulled from their conversation when a blue light accompanied with an alarm sounded in their prison. Eric blinked before he looked away from Godric as he tried to comprehend the noise his sensitive hearing was now picking up on. Sookie herself had to compose her shock as the sound registered in her mind.

"Save the human" Godric expressed causing Eric to looked back towards him, his maker simply staring into the distance "Go on"

"I am not leaving your side until you…"

"I can take care of myself" Godric interrupted, glaring right down towards Eric who could do nothing but look up at him, confused by his makers actions. "Spill no blood on your way out"

"Have you located Robyn?" Eric slipping up on his carefully composed emotional mask.

"Unfortunately no, but we shall find her my child" Godric replied. "save the human, then we'll save the wolf" Godric motioned towards the exit.

Sookie watched as Eric contemplated what to do next. His eyes looked away from Godric who was still staring down at Eric. Eric leant further forwards as he bowed towards Godric who had moved to turn to look at Sookie who was taking cautious steps forwards. Eric in return got to his feet, his torso still bent over as he stood in front of Godric. He moved aside, his arm held out for her, pushing her out of the door as he continued to look at Godric. Eric standing about a foot higher than Godric who simply watched the pair of them go before he headed towards the other Vampire's that had been captured.

Eric pushed past Sookie when they reached the top of the stairs, pushing the pair of them closer to the walls as he took in the people who were being evacuated from the main church building, the foyer filled with people. The guards and the soldiers had wooden stakes pressed to their hands as they over saw the withdrawal. Steve Newlin's voice sounded over the speakers in an earlier recorded message, helping to tell the people where to rendezvous.

"I could have you out in seconds" Eric replied, still looking towards the door as Sookie hung back a little, her own fear shining in her body as she took in the retreating form, noticing Eric's back was slumped over more than it normally was. The stress of finding his Maker and Robyn was getting the better of him.

"There's kids out there," Sookie warned.

"Humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you" Eric answered, his eyes flicking between the humans as he spoke, raking his mind for a plan.

"Why aren't you? You do know Robyn is still here somewhere" Eric could do nothing but look towards Sookie, remaining strangely calm as he raised his eyebrows, his eyes more alert than Sookie had ever seen them. Sookie couldn't help but admire him.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out and Robyn would want you safe, that's all"

"He's your maker, isn't he?"

"Don't use words you don't understand"

"You have a lot of love for him"

"Don't use words I don't understand" Eric mumbled, blinking down at her before moving his attention towards the door that was now closing, the protectors hanging around in case a Vampire showed up, unknown to them that Eric was standing around the corner.

"Eric, no!" Sookie snapped when she noticed Eric was taking a step forward and toward the men in front of them. He just moved his head towards her, turning right around to face her, taking a few steps towards her, leaning down towards her ear and smiling inwardly as Sookie's breath caught in her throat.

"Trust me" Was all he said before he pulled away from her and stalked towards the men. He made his eyes wider, holding a timid look in his eyes as he slumped his shoulders even further, his neck shoving his head down a little more so Eric could make his posture look smaller than his large 6ft 4 frame.

"You got your silver chain?"

"Is it locked?"

"Did you check upstairs?"

"Oh hey, y'all. How's it going?" Eric voiced, contrasting his normal voice as he pressed a southern accent into his voice, a smile even pressed to his lips when he continued to walked towards the men who were now turning to face Eric's form. "Steve sent me over to man the exit here," Eric continued, his face really lighting up with his large smile. Sookie not believing the contrast between the two people Eric was showing. "Think I can take it from here"

"By yourself?"

"Yeah"

"You're big and all, but there's a vampire on the loose"

"Oh"

"Where's your stake?"

"Oh. Dang" Eric said with a large smile that showed his teeth again as he let out a breath from his lungs, his eyes closing and rolling as he played his part, embarrassment shining in his eyes as he spoke towards them. "I forgot. Maybe I can borrow yours if that's okay?" His eyebrows rising, a smile on his features again as he faced the three of them, unaware of one of them walking behind him.

"I can't do that. Get your own"

"I would very much like to borrow your stake" Eric said darkly, his face void off all emotion and expression again showing to Sookie that he was trying to glamour him.

"Yeah" The young lad said with a smile "Yeah, that'd be okay, I guess." He continued with a smile, holding out his stake to Eric who was still controlling him. However, Sookie could register what was happening before it was too late.

"Stake!" She yelled, her hands still holding onto the edge of the wall as she watched the older gentleman lifting his arm as if to plunge the wood into Eric's back. Eric simply swatted the man away by lifting his arm to block the attack, swinging his other arm around and shoving the man away from his figure, shoving him to the floor in the process.

He went for the other boy he was controlling, swatting him away like he was a fly before he pulled his attention to the final boy that was standing to his left. The man had lifted the stake in a futile attempt. Eric once again blocked his parry, shoving his other hand to his chin, pushing the stake to his neck, pushing his back to the side of the church as he glared down at him, the man's feet hanging from the floor as Eric held him in place.

"Eric! You don't have to kill him!" Sookie bellowed as she ran from her hiding position, the first man heaving himself painfully to his feet as Eric continued to hold the young man in his hands. Eric angrily threw the stake to the ground. The wood giving a loud clatter as Eric slowly but angrily forced himself away from the man whose eyes were wide as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Come on" Eric whispered as he walked towards the door and pushing it open. His frustration rising as he took in the angry mob that was advancing on the church as if something from Beauty and the Beast.

"Those arrows are wood. You'll never make it though," The boy said from the ground. Sookie reached out her hand, feeling it against Eric's leather jacket and pulled him away from the door. Eric simply looked at her.

"Eric, through the sanctuary" Sookie expressed, flinging open the doors and jogging up the aisle while Eric walked quickly through the light wooded room, sleeping bags and luggage lying precariously around them.

"Where's the exit?" Eric expressed, as he looked around him, unaware that Sookie was having to run to keep up with him.

"Back that way"

"There are several exits, actually" The voice of Steve Newlin sounded causing the pair of them to suddenly shudder to a halt. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." Steve continued as he walked towards them, dressed completely in white as he headed in-front of the alter.

The doors all around them slammed open. People were emerging into the room. Stakes, silver, any manner of defense mechanisms against Vampires were pressed into their hands as they circled Eric and Sookie from behind, to their right and much to Eric's displeasure larger and rather fowl smelling people blocked his exit on his left.

But, everything ran cold in his body when he heard the whimpering of a wolf lifting up to his ears.


	11. Chapter 11

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Humans had encased them, blocking off their escape routes as they studied their situation. People dressed in L.O.D.I sweatshirts were glaring towards Eric who in return was giving one of his own dark expression. Sookie could do nothing but try and control the panic that was travelling through her body as she looked towards Steve Newlin who was dressed in a white suit and yellow tie.

Sookie could see that the large Vampire was holding himself confidently like he normally did. His head and shoulders slumped a little, his arms held out to his sides while his long legs enhanced his size. Sookie took a cautious looked up at his face, seeing the dark shadows around his eyes as he looked towards Robyn, in wolf form.

Eric knew he was so close to protecting his Girlfriend, so close in getting her to safety but coming up short over the first hurdle. He has spent large amounts of time with her while she was in wolf form, and as he looked at her now he was reading into her behaviour to try and understand how she was feeling.

Eric could see that Robyn's dark ears were held back a little. Her glowing blue eyes were narrowed as she looked towards everyone that was preventing him from getting to her, her mouth hanging open, but her lips curling around her teeth, trying not to show them, her tongue licking her lips anxiously. He could see that her body was stiff with tension. Her powerful blonde legs were beant at the knee joints, lowering her body submissively somewhat as she tried to keep her body small, but not too small that she made herself look unimportant, because right now she was the most important woman in the world.

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan" Steve started from the front of the alter, the other humans completely surrounding them, revealing Steve who was holding his arms out to his sides as he spoke towards them. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff, he's bound to send for help!" Sookie snapped angrily, her expression holding irritation while Eric was looking behind him, debating weather or not he could find a way out. He defeated the idea when he looked back towards Robyn, noticing the large silver collar that was around her neck, connecting her to Woods who had a strong chain-linked lead on her.

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we got one right here" Steve expressed again with a smile, his eyebrows rising as he motioned towards Eric.

Sookie simply looked up mournfully towards Eric who seemed to be holding a vacant expression, not having expected a statement that Steve had just given him. Robyn in return conveyed a snarl, her ear perking up and moving forward as her eyes became wide and alert. Sookie could see that she was starting to pull on her chain as she bared her teeth, gnashing her them as she held herself rigidly. Her hackles had risen causing her large, tall frame to look more threatening than ever. A bark echoed around the room as it left Robyn's mouth and Steve simply looked over at the dangerous wolf, gave Elliot a bored look before he shoved her back, choking her in the process. Robyn however was adamant and continued to lean on her collar as if to protect her lover.

Eric blinked a few times, moving his head slowly towards Sookie before he shifted towards Robyn who was growling. "I'll be fine," He whispered before he stalked towards Steve who was as giddy as a schoolboy. A whine came from Robyn and Sookie could only look sadly towards her, knowing how this was hurting Robyn.

"Brothers and Sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn"

Sookie's stomach was churning as she took in Eric's figure that was lying on the alter, his leather jacket having been removed to leave his arms visible. His arms were pressed by his head, a silver chain resting over his skin of his wrists, over his neck and ankles, smoke lifting from him as he moaned in agony. His fangs were out and his head was moving as he tried to push past the pain.

Robyn herself was fearful. Her ears were lying flat and low on her head. Her eyes were narrowed and averted. She had moved her form into a low submissive position, shivering and trembling as she let her stomach rest on the cold floor. Her tail was down, hanging in between her legs as she couldn't suppress the low, worried yelps, whines and growls that radiated from within her, not able to avert her eyes from her boyfriend who was visibly in pain.

"You see. Just as our lord, our saviour, was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sookie bellows, pushing herself against the hold two humans had on her, preventing her from running to Eric's aid "How can you people listen to him?"

"I…" Eric managed to stumble out as he looked up at Steve who frowned and moved over towards him to try and hear him better "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's and Robyn's freedom. And the girl's as well" Steve could only nod down towards him

"That's noble, but the pair of them are just as culpable as you are. The human is a traitor to her race. While a person who can turn herself into a wolf… are they really a human in the first place?" Steve asked again as he headed towards Robyn who had narrowed her eyes, lifted her posture once again and drew back her lips to expose her bared teeth in a snarl, a loud bark causing Steve to jump back and retract his hand away from her "How can you call that human behaviour?"

"She's protecting herself and the man she adores!" Sookie snapped again, causing Steve to shove his head towards her.

"Maybe we should tie her to you so you can meet the sun together" Steve said with a snarl, moving his face back towards Eric and then towards Robyn who was still snarling aggressively at him. "Bet this marshmallow would roast up nicely"

However, before Steve could even press his hand into Robyn's fur the noise of people screaming, and the violent disturbed air rushed up into everyone's ears and most of the people in the church couldn't help but snap their bodies around nervously in the direction of the disturbance.

Relief washed over Sookie as she watched Bill shoving his body through the double doors, his fangs unsheathed, his posture angry and his eyes deadly as he rushed up the aisle, shuddering to a stop when he noticed the gun pointed to his girlfriends head.

"One more step, vampire and the girl dies!" Steve shouted, adjusting his position as he looked towards Bill who was fuming with rage.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die! Let her go now"

"Honestly, what do they see in you? Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend"

"Don't! He's done nothing to you!" Sookie screamed, forcing herself away from her captors who struggled to keep her still

"Sookie, I will be fine!"

"Newlin!" A sudden voice shouted. Sookie frowned in confusion when she recognized that all to familiar voice and relief flooded into her features when she took in the weapon that Jason had hugged to his figure. He fired his weapon, and Steve immediately dropped his gun as he whimpered like an idiot.

Robyn in turn, bent her legs, her eyes widening with anticipation as she forced her weak muscles to gain as much strength as she could and started forward, ignoring the burning and choking sensation that wrapped itself around her neck. She could feel Elliot's strength pulling her back, feeling her front paws lifting from the floor but she continued to push, determined to reach Eric. However as Jason shot another shot towards Newlin, smacking him in the forehead, Robyn herself received her own discipline, a forceful kick to the ribs, hearing a snapping sound and she could do nothing but whimper before shoving herself around, lunging for a bite before she was kicked away again causing her to back down a little.

When she regained her breath, stumbling on her aching legs, her body tender and sore she managed to blink past the red in her eyesight to see Bill had shoved Sookie's body guards from her figure, clinging onto her before she pushed away and rushed towards Eric. Hearing the 1000 year-old vampire growl as she pulled the silver chains from his cold skin. Seeing the red wounds visibly against his body before he glared and shoved his body towards Steve.

Robyn knew this was possibly the last chance she was to get if she was to get herself out of this mess. She tensed her body, crouching into a low predatory position of bent legs, poised as if too run. She situated her tail straight from her body before she quietly but quickly pounced. She could feel the air flinging through her coarse hair, her teeth bared as she landed one Elliot who grunted with surprise. She could feel her claws imbedding into the man's chest, a growl rumbling from her torso, hearing the other Werewolves around whimpering at the obvious display of aggression and dominance. But before she could comprehend her next move Elliot had pushed his legs underneath her abdomen and shoved her off him, sending her flying into the air. Robyn blacked out as soon as her head crushed against the floor.

Eric already had Steve into a strangulation hold as he saw Jason being restrained and Robyn flying across the room. Again, he found himself fighting with himself. Did he let Steve go or did he go to Robyn's aid? He could see that she was unconscious, her chest heaving heavily, her body still in wolf form until he could remove the silver that was wrapped around her neck. However, Steve pulled him from his reprieve.

"Go ahead, murder us. Murder us before God, we are willing to die" Again, everyone was pulled from what was happening in front of them as the same rumble that had presented Bill's entrance was heard, greeting a large group of Vampires to position themselves around the room. Stan leading the rabble of angry vampires.

"Steve Newlin. You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us?" Stan voiced in his Texan accent. "We'll kill you first; the same way we did your father!"

"Murderer!" Steve shouted before he grimaced under the strength Eric had pressed to his neck.

"Destroy them. All of them" Stan said darkly before a hive of activity ensured. The Vampires moving at electric speed, their forms blurred by their pace, grabbing hold of the vampires, pulling back their necks, fangs out as they prepared to gorge themselves in the name of revenge.

"Bill, Eric stop them?" Sookie shouted, as she understood what was happening, feeling Bill pushing her towards the exit

"We have to go now!"

"Enough!" A loud, but commanding voice shouted, causing everyone to an abrupt stop, turning to face the new comer. Godric was standing on the edge of the balcony, his white clothes shining underneath the lights that were shining behind him as he took in the violence that was happening in front of him. "You came for me, I assume. Underling?"

"Yeah Sheriff" Stan mumbled

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can co-exist" Godric stated as he looked down at them.

As Sookie moved to look behind her, wondering as to where Eric had disappeared to she was relieved to see he had crouched by Robyn's side. Eric was perched on the stairs next to her, his eyes raking her figure as he took in the large cuts that were visible through her dense fur, the silver still pressed to her neck as he ran a hand through her fur, feeling her shuddering at his touch.

"Mr. Newlin. I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans. I am ready to die. Jesus will protect me."

"I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him but I missed it" Godric said again. One minute he was there, the next he had disappeared and reappeared behind Newlin, clinging onto the back of his neck, holding him into place as he dragged him too his feet. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric expressed before he cocked his head towards Robyn's unconscious form, Eric still sitting next to her. "There are more precious things to fight for. Whether it is for your freedom, or to protect the person you love. This young woman was willing to sacrifice everything she has to do the right thing and protect the ones she cares for. Killing the guilty isn't the way to accomplish this. Would you die for this man?" He was greeted with silence "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone" The vampires that were still holding onto humans forcefully pushed them away, Godric still holding Steve by the scruff as he faced the rest of his company. "People, go home. It's over now"

As the people evacuated the room, some holding back in unease Sookie and Bill comforted each other. Bill having wrapped his arms lovingly around Sookie who had nestled her head into Bills shoulder. Godric shoved Steve to the ground before he turned towards Eric who had reached out for his leather jacket, pressed it too his hands and forced the silver from Robyn's neck, releasing her to faze back to human.

"Vampires, take those wolves into custody, press them into the basement of the hotel." Eric commanded, watching, as the vampires nodded in understand. "Oh, and knock out Elliot" He expressed again, hearing a punch being landed to the werewolf before he concentrated on Robyn.

What he saw made his anger and devastation press through his cold veins. Robyn's body was littered with bruises and small cuts. A black bruise was invading the left side of her body, showing him that she may have a few broken ribs. Her legs were again battered and bruised, her knee falling at a funny angle made him wish that his blood could heal her. Where the silver had pressed to her body had left dangerously red welts on her wrists and around her neck as thick as 2 inches, which made his vision to swim red with resentment.

Eric slowly pressed his leather jacket around her, to protect her modesty before he felt Godric press a comforting hand to Eric's shoulder. Knowing his progeny too well to flip out when someone had damaged something he owned. Eric simply tried to stir Robyn from her slumber, relieved when he watched her blink up at him, a smile engulfing her lips when she felt his hand against her scarred cheek, a yellow bruise housed on her forehead while his own smile landed on his features. Neither of them could say anything, Robyn painfully moving her arms around Eric's neck as the pair clung onto each other, finally having been reunited.

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours" Godric voiced, making Eric and Robyn pulled away and turn to face him while Robyn re-adjusted Eric's jacket to try and cover her naked body before turning to face Godric, aware at how close Eric was sitting towards her. "Come" Godric finished as he nodded to Eric who bowed towards him and then turned his full attention towards Robyn.

"Can you walk?" He asked her gently, watching as she moved her eyes to look at her damaged figure.

"With your help?" She asked embarrassed, her cheeks reddening in the process, humiliated by asking for help considering she was a head-strong and proud young woman who was resilient enough to take and fight for everything she needed. Eric could only smile at her, thinking of her as adorable, leaning in closer towards her and pressed his hand to her cheek once again.

"You don't need to get embarrassed Robyn," He said with a smile again "I would rather you ask for help, then suffer" He stated, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips before he got to his feet, watching Bill and Sookie converse with Jason before he offered his hands to Robyn who pressed her small warm ones into his large cold one.

Robyn was heaved onto her feet. Grimacing in distress as her body screamed at her in agony. Her knee causing her to stumble and fall into Eric who caught her with ease as she was unable to put weight onto her leg, a frown of dismay shining in her eyes as she looked down at it. She could only hold on to Eric who was zipping up his jacket on her, his own sadness shining in his eyes as he took in how damaged and invalided she was.

"Damn it" Robyn cursed under her breath before she lifted her eyes towards Eric who had squeezed her in comfort. "I can't walk on this, not until it's supported"

"Here" Eric expressed before he bend down, pressing his arms around her, lifting her to his chest as he cradled her closer towards him "You can follow me. I will keep you safe. I will protect you" Eric stated passionately as he bore his eyes into Robyn's, unknown to him of the emotions and feelings he had stirred from within her as he spoke the words that sounded like song lyrics. She could do nothing but cling onto him tighter and press another loving kiss to his lips before Eric carried her past Sookie and Bill and towards Godric's home.

When Eric and Robyn had arrived at Godric's house she still received the looks of uncertainty from various vampires. Eric had pressed her back onto the floor of the driveway, her bare feet padding against the floor as she hugged Eric's leather jacket closer to her figure, his large frame meant his clothing covered pretty much her whole body to her mid thigh's.

Her knee was badly damaged which meant she was unable to put all her weight onto her damaged joint. Eric was glowering at the others in his Maker's home as he guided his girlfriend into one of the bedrooms, supporting as much of her weight as he could, knowing that she was a huge influence on getting Godric back.

However, he had left Robyn to sort herself out as he grabbed a glass bowl with warm water and a few bandages, nodding and talking to a few vampires before he headed back towards Robyn who had managed to wrap herself in a warm blanket.

She managed to curl her hair around her right ear, enhancing her beauty as she looked up towards Eric, a small smile falling onto her lips as she looked at him. She only watched him as he pressed the bowl of water to the floor before perching next to her on the edge of the bed. He pulled the blanket from her right shoulder, feeling her soft skin against his fingertips, noticing the various colours of her skin.

He simply pressed one of the pieces of gorse into the water, squeezing it so the excess water ran between his fingers before he pressed it gently to Robyn's back, cleaning the visible wolf bite on her right shoulder, gazing as it travelled in a rough circle from her back to her front.

"Eric, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you sitting with me instead of Godric?" Robyn questioned, her body relaxing as Eric continued to wash her wounds.

"You need me a lot more than Godric does at the moment. He understands that"

"But, he is one of the main reasons we came to Dallas. I thought you would have wanted to see him…" Robyn trailed off, wincing at the pain as Eric pressed on her damaged skin, causing her to forget her sentence.

"Having been parted from you when you were held by the Fellowship made me realize just how precious you are to me. Looking at how badly damaged you are again reinforces how fragile you and your kind can be. I'm not going to make the mistake of sending you into a situation like that again"

"If we understood the possibility that Hugo could have been the traitor our methods could have been completely different. I don't want to be wrapped in bubble wrap and protected Eric. That's not who I am." Robyn pursued as she turned to face Eric, placing her hand on his hand as she made him look at her "I'm very similar to you in ways the pair of us can't explain. The pair of us works best when we are together, following each other, protecting each other. It's just taken us a little while to understand that"

Eric could do nothing but smile at her, understanding her completely. He just lifted his large hand and rubbed his thumb gently on her jawbone before he leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips. They pulled away when Pam was clearing her throat, obviously rather amused at the condition she had walked in on.

"You will be needing these Robyn." Pam voiced with a smile, her friendship with Robyn shining in her posture as she past her over the bundle of clothes in her hands. "We collected a pair of your jeans and underwear but Eric asked me to bring one of his shirts. He didn't want your t-shirts to constrict your bruises"

"Thank you, both of you" Robyn beamed as she took the clothing from Pam, bringing her into a huge hug before she planted a kiss to Eric's cheek as he once again turned his attention to the grazes on her back.

"We need you to see a Doctor tomorrow. Hopefully they can assess the damage," Eric voiced, still noticing Pam standing in the doorway

"I can't. Werewolf's physiology is a little different to humans. It might be best for Dr Ludwig to heal the damage"

"We don't leave for another two days, you can't walk on your knee for that length of time" Pam stated from her position, her arms folded over her chest as she looked towards the pair of them

"It's ok Pamela. I phoned Alcide to come to Dallas" Eric said, a smile on his features as he took in the misbelief that was shining on Robyn's features as he spoke "I knew that you would want your brother here with you after everything that has happened. He can bring Dr. Ludwig with him" Robyn could do nothing but press another kiss to his lips, as she understood just how thoughtful he was being.

When he was finished he helped her stand, asking Pam to leave as he helped Robyn dress. Smiling down at her Eric watched as she rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, the material dwarfing her but he couldn't help but admire her. She just looked towards him and smiled before the pair of them once again emerged from the bedroom and into the main living room, engrossing themselves in conversations as Eric and Robyn refused to let each other out of their sights.

But, they were all pulled from their thoughts when Isabel walked into the house, the door slamming shut behind her, Hugo held by the scruff of his neck, bruised and battered as he was shoved to the ground at Godric's feet. Robyn was directed over to Eric who wrapped his arm around her so she could take the weight off her knee as she looked up at Eric squeezing his arm before they both concentrated on Godric's verdict.

"Here is the one who betrayed us."

"Hugo" Godric stated, taking a brief look towards him before up to the eyes of his subject "He's your human, is he not?"

"Yes, he is"

"Do you love him?" Isabel could do nothing but look away, blood tear stains already having been removed from her face as she tried to regain her vocal cords, trying to stay strong, to not show her Sheriff how heartbroken she was at Hugo's betrayal.

"I… I thought I did." She managed to say before she looked down at the ground, her face scrunching up in emotional turmoil as she continued to struggle with her emotions.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do. I'm sorry. But, you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please"

"You are free to go" Godric stated down towards Hugo who was looking up at him in perplexity. Everyone else; whispering towards each other, horror or anguish shining on some of their features- while others held a look of confusion.

"What?" Stan exclaimed as he took a step forwards.

"The human is free to go" Godric clarified again. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty"

"This is my verdict" Godric replied quickly as he raised his head "Eric, escort them out" Godric finished, watching as Eric questioned Robyn with his eyes and smiled when he could see she was pushing him away from her, her own smile on her features as she watched Godric smiling towards his progeny. "Make sure he leaves unharmed"

"Yes, Godric" Eric replied before he walked further into the room, his large limbs propelling him forwards quickly as he grasped hold of Hugo, dragging him to his feet before shoving him from the room and the building. Isabel could do nothing but thank him for his unexpected verdict.

As everyone was turning away, to get back to the business they had before the interruption Godric called out for Robyn, asking his body guards to remove themselves from the room and stand at the entrance and to place a chair in front of him. Inviting Robyn to talk with him. Robyn's heart, hammering in her chest as she sat down painfully wincing she looked up at Godric, closing her eyes as she tried to regain her composure.

"I wanted to talk to you privately." Godric said with a small smile, his face and voice evenly composed that just reminded her of Eric.

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, it is nothing important. I just need you to do something for me"

"Do something?" A frown of confusion shining on her features, as she looked towards Godric who was smiling at her.

"I have seen a remarkable difference in Eric. The way he acts and talks when he is with you. His manner of doing things is different which I expect is because of you" Godric started, explaining what was on his heart towards her. "You've made him a better person Robyn, dare I say it, something worth fighting and living for. I saw that when he arrived at the Fellowship earlier this morning. I guess, I'm trying to thank you for providing him with things I could not, and for making him the person he is today, I could not have guided him towards this outcome"

"Godric, you must understand that Eric has done as much for me as I have for him. The pair of us seem to complement each other, regulating our anger, providing the comfort we need. I think I need him just as much as he needs me"

"I highly doubt that" Godric said with a smile before he looked up and smiled. Robyn simply turned in her chair, finally noticing that Eric was re-emerging into the house, his eyes searching for her once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

The buzz of activity in Godric's house was still high as the vampires and humans that lived in the area were welcoming back their sheriff. Robyn was still sitting next to Eric, her boyfriend having wrapped his arm around the back of the sofa and behind her, his hand pressed delicately to her shoulder. She could do nothing but snuggle in closer to his side, curling into him a little, resting her knee as she took in the arguing form of Sookie and Bill.

Sookie seemed to want to get something out of Bill, adamant that she would get the information she wanted which simply led to Robyn smiling, still talking with her boyfriend as she looked at the couple.

"Why is it that Bill and Sookie always seem to be fighting?" Robyn voiced as she moved her head that was resting on Eric's shoulder to look up at him, his own contented smile on his features as he followed Robyn's eyes, watching as Jason, Sookie's brother walked up to the pair of them

"Maybe it's the same reason we fight. Fighting for the relationship because the pair of them mean to much to each other"

"You know" Robyn started with a smile as she lifted her aching torso, her hand and arm keeping it elevated as she turned around to face Eric. "Sometimes you can be a very philosophical and possibly the most brightest person I know" Robyn finished with a smile, watching as Eric returned hers with one of his own.

Eric simply leant closer towards her, pressing a very loving kiss to her, the pair pulling away before Eric turned in the direction that Godric was sitting, noticing that the last Vampire had finished welcoming Godric back into his household. Robyn could see that Eric was fighting within himself, fighting whether to stay with her or go to see Godric. Robyn simply smiled to herself before she raised her hand to his cheek.

"Go" She smiled, watching as realization flooded across his features, understanding that Robyn was letting his go and see his Maker.

"You sure?"

"Of course, you've not left my side all night, go and talk to him. You need him just as much as you need me" Robyn smiled again, pushing him to his feet, noticing a relieved expression fall onto his features.

Eric's long but tall limbs moved slowly but elegantly as he headed into the area of the house that Godric had occupied. The fireplace was burning with fire in the centre of the room, white armchairs pressed into the corner of the room; a large purple rug dominated the large airy room.

Eric shoved his head behind him, motioning for the guarding Vampires to evacuate the room so he could have a private word with his maker. Eric simply held his large form confidently, his head slumped in a little and his toned arms held from his torso. Eric made his way towards Godric who remained seated, his face neutral, hands clasped together as Eric crouched next to him, his own features refusing to show any emotion.

"Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border. I've arranged for an AB-negative human for you" Eric stated, informing his maker of the last 20 minutes of the evening, a smile on his characteristics as Godric turned his attention to his progeny. "Extremely rare"

"Thank You" Godric said with a nod of his head. "I'm not hungry"

"You have to feed eventually" Eric said with another smirk, his own eyebrows raising as he looked towards the man he loved "I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer" Eric finished, expecting Godric to reply to his statement. When he simply stared into the flames of the fire Eric's features dropped. His eyes falling to the floor, saddened by the lack of his makers interaction he looked back up to his face, noticing the flickering reflection of the flames and decided to speak what was on his mind. "Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us" Eric retorted hotly.

"Lets be honest" Godric voiced, eyebrows raised, a smile on his eyes as he nodded down at Eric "We are frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. You yourself Eric are taking the first steps at accepting this by claiming this human"

"Robyn is more than human Godric" Eric blinked as he looked towards his feet.

"The Fellowship of the sun arose because we never did so."

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes. Now, what would that have proven?" Eric could only looked from his maker and then back towards him, having some idea as to what he was talking about. "Robyn's actions spoke more about the meanings of peace by sacrificing her wellbeing for you. If we Vampires evolved in the way Robyn has, our ability to integrate into human society would be much easier"

"Everything Robyn does or feels mirrors that of a Wolf. She is a Packmaster to her wolves, Robyn knows nothing on how to treat herself, she only ever does things for others"

"If you say she is as powerful as you say she is, her acquaintance with you is very valuable. You're a lucky man Eric, she is a very unique woman"

"It is my job to see she achieved everything that she wants; not what others want from her."

"No Eric, you have a more important job than that. With your guidance she will flower into a remarkable woman who knows that nothing can stand in her way. She in turn will bring out your humanity, to show you the wonders that you have been missing"

Robyn must have been sitting on her own for a few minutes before the sofa next to her dipped and she couldn't help but pull her attention from what she was looking at. Sookie had perched herself next to Robyn with a smile on her features as she pointed a worried look towards Bill and Jason who were talking in the garden.

"Hey Sookie, how are you feeling?" Robyn asked her gently as she pressed her hand to Sookie's knowing she had also had a rough time with the Fellowship.

"I've been better" She smiled in return "I guess you've looked and felt better"

"Defiantly" Robyn smiled again before taking another large sip of her drink.

"To tell you the truth Robyn, I'm a little surprised you didn't ask for your revenge on Hugo as he was the ultimate reason your in this state"

"Sookie, there is a lot more to me then you realize. Sure, I hate Hugo for getting me into this mess, and I sure won't go out of my way to like him. But with his banishment from Texas isn't that already a good enough punishment?"

"I can see where you're coming from," Sookie stated with a smile "I just don't know how you control your anger"

"Eric is a key reason for keeping my temper at bay. The pair of us have quite a temper when we get irritated and the pair of us seem to have a calming affect on each other"

"That's so sweet"

"Trust me Sookie. I have a few vendettas that still haven't finished. Things having happened to me that I do need to get my revenge and it scares the shit out of me that the only way for them to be resolved could lead to either their destruction or mine" Robyn finished with complete seriousness shining in her voice and features as she fell back to the memories of Danny, wondering if she would have to face him or not.

However, the pair of them were pulled from their conversation when a rather tall skinny women, as pale as any vampire came to sit in front of them. She had very dark makeup pressed to her features, blood red lipstick enhanced her beauty and took the attention away from the very stupid pile of hair that was resting on the top of her head.

"Hello there. I'm Lorena," She said with a smile, reaching out for Sookie who shook her head with caution, all the suspicion that Robyn had had with new people was finally rubbing off on her. Robyn couldn't help but smile inwardly at her little achievement.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie"

"Robyn"

"Oh I know who you are Miss Herveaux. I think everyone in Texas would" The other vampire said with a smile "Just taking a look at all the star struck expressions in this room clarifies this."

"Thanks" Robyn started, trailing off her sentence "I guess"

"Mm, Yes. You two are what all the fuss is about"

"Excuse me?" Sookie said with a forced smile on her features, shaking her head in un-comfortableness as she read into Lorena's words. Robyn's own disapproval was building in her heart.

"Aren't you a morsel?"

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Well, we have a mutual friend."

"Bill?"

"That's right. Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today"

"You're his Maker" Robyn inputted, readjusting herself, ignoring the screaming of her body as she attempted to put herself between Sookie and this bitter Vampire that was sat in front of her.

"I just wanted to get to know his plaything" Lorena stated nastily as she positioned her head to look over at Sookie.

"She's been claimed by Bill Lorena. You can't touch her"

"He always did like to prey on the innocent you know." Again, turning towards Sookie who was fuming, struggling to compose herself as Robyn spoke for her, trying to prevent a fight.

"You released him years ago. You no longer have any hold over him"

"Oh, aren't you brimming with knowledge" Lorena stated with a smile and a harsh sickening laugh.

"It's my business to know who Eric's is hiring to help in a job that involves the pair of us"

"That's right. I had heard that Eric Northman had claimed a human. Who would have thought he would degrade himself with a Wolf"

"hold your tongue Lorena. He's a Sherriff"

"I don't care about his position. He can't harm me"

"No, but I can" Robyn said darkly, her eyes glaring at her in a deadly manner as she threatened Lorena who could do nothing but press her teeth together, giving Robyn her own menacing look.

"Lorena!" The voice of Bill shouted as he came running into the room, taking in the dark expressions of both his Maker and newfound Werewolf friend. He could see that Robyn had angled herself in a manner that would have protected Sookie if Lorena were to pounce.

Bill held out his hand for Sookie who immediately got to her feet and pushed herself into Bill's embrace. Robyn herself got to her feet, a little off balance compared to the other two. Ignoring the looks of everyone looking at them.

"Well Hello, Darling"

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you. Considering we just had two marvelous nights in your room"

"What?" Sookie snapped, her anger becoming vented once again

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52-inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon"

"You did?" Sookie asked as she moved her head towards Bill, the vampire not being able to say anything.

"Lorena, you need to leave" Robyn imputed, noticing how flustered Bill was coming, obviously not having a sound relationship with his maker like Eric had with Godric.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you" Lorena voiced again, her eyes still pointing towards Sookie who was bravely and confidently standing her ground. "There's no excuse for domestic violence."

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner." Bill interjected heatedly again.

"Pshaw. We were just catching up is all. You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was. I admit, it got a bit heated but you now how old lovers can get sometimes" Lorena smiled, lifting her hand to rub it in Sookie's face. Bill automatically drew back, repulsed at the idea of her touching him. Sookie simply slapped her hand away, glaring right into her face in the process.

"Do not touch him!" Sookie snapped.

"My, we're feisty too. You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this"

"I've already won. Bill chose me, and yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?"

"Sookie, careful" Robyn expressed as she took another awkward step closer towards Sookie, noticing the other woman had no intention of backing down.

"I'd listen to her. Run away, little girl. William and I love each other"

"You seriously need to leave" Bill stated, still holding onto Sookie

"Maybe you do love him. Who am I too guess? But he doesn't love you. He never has, and that we both know"

Nevertheless, Robyn could see what was happening before it happened. Lorena was hissing, her fangs having popped out from their home and she went to pounce on Sookie. Robyn simply rolled her eyes, pushing past the pain of her body and pounced at Lorena, shoving the vampire to the ground as Bill tried to protect Sookie.

Robyn was growling from within her chest, her body pressed to Lorena's as she held her by her neck, her stronger grip caused her to lay still, Robyn's body standing on top of her, her crouched figure perched on hers. Lorena could do nothing but look up at her burning eyes, fear slowly washing over her at the realization of how deadly Robyn could be.

A pair of strong arms fled to Robyn's forearms and started pulling her off Lorena. She simply limped to her feet, noticing that Eric was the one who had taken her away from the angry Vampire that was now being sorted by Godric. Robyn looked up at Eric who had concern shining in his eyes as the pair of them reached for their hands and clasped each other in a death grip.

"Retract your fangs" Godric spoke as he held onto Lorena by her throat, the same way Robyn had only moments before. Lorena complied. "I neither know nor care who you are but in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sheriff" Lorena managed to stutter out. Godric released his hold on her, Lorena collapsing; at the sudden ability to breathe again refusing too look up at the vampire who had told her off.

"This human and this Werewolf have proven themselves to be courageous and loyal friends to our kind. Robyn here sacrificed her well being to save the people who had hurt her and taken her lover. Sookie wanted nothing more than to help find me. But yet you treat them like a child does a dragonfly pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me"

"And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, why is that?"

"It's your choice"

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us humans and vampires if this behaviour persists. You" Godric stated, taking cautious glances around his fellow vampires before adjusting his head to look towards Bill "You seem to know her"

"Yes Sheriff" Bill voiced begrudgingly as he took a step around Sookie.

"Escort her from the nest. I wish you out of my area before dawn." She nodded up towards Godric before pulling herself from the chair. She moved herself around Bill who in turn moved away from her. He looked towards Godric and bowed his head as he went to follow Lorena and escort her from the building.

Robyn only watched Bill's retreating form as he moved his way through the house and out into the night. As soon as she moved her gaze Eric was standing behind her and guiding her back towards one of the chairs that were resting up against the walls. She breathed heavily when she collapsed into it, pressed a hand to her forehead as she pushed past the constant aching that was radiating all over her body, ignoring the screaming of her knee from where she had crouched on top of Lorena.

"You shouldn't have overexerted yourself" Eric fussed as he pressed his forehead towards Robyn who was concentrating in settling her stomach. She pressed her hand to the base of Eric's neck and rested her forehead on his to try and regain her strength.

"Sookie needed to be protected"

"Right now, you need to recover before you pull another stunt like that" Eric replied with a smile, the pair of them pulling away with smile on their features before they were taken from their conversation when the unrecognizable voice pulled everyone to attention.

"Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention." The voice sounded. Robyn could see that Stan was glaring at the new comer, Isabel and Godric were also coming out of the room they had occupied with frowns of confusion shining on their features. "My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." Luke stated as he unzipped his large coat revealing silver chains and stakes wrapped around his body. A red beeping noise was being emitted from him, a detonator tied to packets of C4. Robyn could do nothing but grab hold of Eric's hand as she watched the young man press the button and before she could comprehend what was happening she was knocked off her feet.

She could feel long cold hand wrapping around her body, shielding her from the onslaught of the fire, the pair of them knocked from their feet. She shuddered to the floor, crying out in agony as her already misplaced ribs screamed out at her as they moved within her sternum.

The shirt that Eric had let her borrow was covered in soot, holes from the fire had bitten had her skin, leaving soot marks and dirt all over her body. Her hair was a mess from the sudden movement but she couldn't help but continue to feel the heavy body that was pressed to her. The Vampire that had protected her.

She rolled him off her, people screaming and moaning lifted to her ears as she realised that people were injured or even dead. She winced when she brought in a painful lungful of air as she took in the destroyed household of Godric. The ceiling was collapsing in on them. The once beautiful living room was black and grimy, blood and pieces of destroyed vampires were sticking and hanging from every part of the walls as the silver stakes or the detonation of Luke had killed them.

Robyn could see Bill was frantically trying to find Sookie, seeing that she was with her brother, the pair of them were fine, a little dazed but the reunion was a happy one. Robyn was unable to concentrate, her body freezing as she looked around, her mind fogged with some many different things a wave of dizziness and nausea settled its way over her body.

She looked down and her heart sank as she realised Eric had been the one to protect her. Of course he was. She could do nothing but smile down at his weak form. Pieces of plaster or dust were covering him, soot and dirt had blackened his pale skin, blood from other vampires or humans were littering his skin and clothing and when she looked at herself, she too was in pretty much the same state he was.

The wolf ducked towards him, ignoring her knee as she pressed her hands firmly to his cheeks, making him look at her. His eyes were thin slits, his fangs out as she moved to look at him, Robyn never having seen him this wounded and weak before.

"Eric? Eric sweetie look at me" Robyn shouted, shaking him a little as he turned to face me

"Robyn…" He whispered as he looked up at her

"Are you insane? That silver could have killed you" Robyn shouted again, looking over his body to make sure nothing else was penetrating his skin so his body could heal. She pressed her hand down to his neck and then pulled back his ruined black tank top, blood pouring from two bullets holes in his chest just above his left pectoral muscle. The silver bullets had indeed imbedded themselves into him.

"Had to shield you, had to protect you" Eric stumbled out again weakly as he heavily lifted his large arm up towards her, his hand resting on her cheek as he wiped some of the blood from her cheek.

"Well, hurry up and heal yourself," She said again, a smile lifting to her features as she noticed Eric's skin wasn't as pale as it was only moments before.

"Can't. Silver"

"Eric, don't mess with me, I know your body will push out the silver." Robyn said with a smile, watching as Eric's own lips moved into a large smile, his vulnerability lifting from his body as he acted to be weak "And besides, I've had enough of your blood over the last year to have me dreaming about you for the rest of my life!"

"Your so adorable when your angry" Eric replied with a smile on his features, watching as realization flooded onto Robyn's features when she understood Eric's joke. She could do nothing but smile as she punched him in the chest

"That's not funny!" She replied, punching him a few more times while Eric shifted his position so he was sitting and grabbed hold of Robyn's arms and pulled her closer towards him. His lips impacted her, Eric smiling under her lips as he felt her continued struggle. She shoved her body away at that moments, a smile falling on her lips before she shoved herself back onto Eric, the passion and need that she needed from her boyfriend had become to much and she forced herself onto him.

The pair pulled away when they heard Isabel calling for their attentions. Eric, at vampire speed got to his feet before he delicately pulled Robyn to hers, noticing that she seemed to be in far more pain than what she was when she arrived at Godric's home.

"Everyone, please."

"Hey!" Jason shouted, lifting his hand to call everyone's attention, people still mumbling and groaning with agony "Y'all listen up"

"They may come back" Godric started as he addressed his subjects. "Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They've been alerted. Security is in place." Godric finished, watching as everyone suddenly started to evacuate the room. Bill gave Eric another hard glare, clinging onto Sookie as the pair looked towards each other before they too followed after the other vampires that were emerging into the street. Sirens were wailing in the distance as the police tried to monitor the situation. Robyn was still struggling on his feet and he walked back towards her, pressing his arms around her to help her walk. The pair only looked towards Godric who looked around at the home that had been destroyed. Robyn reached out her hand for him and was relieved when he took it and the three of them walked from the building.


	13. Chapter 13

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

The hotel room was pretty much the way Robyn had left it a few days ago. But, as she looked around at the jumpers that were pressed to the back of the sofa or her other utensils se was well aware that everything seemed different.

She was different. Everything that had happened at the fellowship, every damaging thing handed to her by Woods had changed her. The events that she had lived resulted on the consequences of her painful body.

Robyn could feel Eric's hand on her back, encouraging her forward as she limped into the area that she had classed as her own during her stay in Dallas. She pulled off her shoes, ignoring the stabbing pains of her ribs as she continued further into the room.

Eric could only watch her struggle, moving over to her, pulling her closer towards him, her own arms wrapping around him while her lover pressed a kiss to her hair. She always loved the feel of him holding her. Something about his long arms wrapping around her comforted her.

"I've just got to see if Godric is settled" Eric whispered, the pair of them lost in their embrace as Robyn reveled in him holding her. "I'll be back before you know it" he smiled as the pair parted. Robyn smiled and nodded her head before pressed her lips to his and watched him as he strode from the room.

Robyn clicked the door shut, resting her forehead against the cool wood, eyes closed as she pushed past her aches and pains before brining in a large lungful of air, pushing herself upright and headed for the bathroom.

She opened the bathroom door, wincing when she turned on the bright neon lights before heading deeper into the room. She pulled back the shower curtain that was hiding the bathtub before she reached over towards the dials and initiated the stream of water.

She painfully shed Eric's shirt, craving the feel of the soft cotton against her skin as she prized it away from her. The comfort she felt when Eric's scent lifted to her nose had vanished as she continued to run a brush through her long mane of hair and then proceeded to check the water temperature.

The young woman waited until the temperature of the water reached scolding before she stepped into the shower. For several minutes she stood motionless, letting the hot water cascade over her, sloughing away all remnants of the last 2 days. When the shower door opened, she didn't turn. Cool skin brushed against her bare legs. As the shower door slid closed, fingers trickled down her hip. Robyn could only close her eyes, leaning back against Eric, feeling his cold body slide into the contours of her back.

She felt him lean forward, reaching for the shampoo. She tilted her face up towards the pelting water, his hands going to her hair, fingers tugging through the tangles, the sharp smell of soap perfuming the steam. Robyn stretched her head back into his hands, nearly purring with contentment.

When Eric had finished with Robyn's hair Eric moved himself away from her, grabbing something before he returned towards her, monitoring her wounds as he went. Her scars on her back; inflamed by the scolding water.

Soapy hands caressed Robyn's arms, sliding down to the outside of her legs, tracing delicate and soothing circles into her skin, Eric's hands gradually moving to the inside of her thighs. She parted her legs and Eric could do nothing but chuckle against her, the sound reverberating against her back. Eric ran slow zigzags up and down the inside of her thighs, teasing and then slipped inside her. She moaned as she arched against him.

His free hands went around her waist, pulling Robyn closer towards him, his erection pushing against the small of her back. Robyn shifted onto her tiptoes, cautious with her damaged knee, trying to guide him into her. Eric had different ideas and spun her delicately to face him, lifting her from her feet and lifting Robyn onto him.

Robyn bent her head back into the water, pulling Eric along as he kissed her. The water had cooled to chilled pellets that ran down Robyn's features. Reaching up, she entangled her fingers in Eric's drenched locks, feeling rivulets of water tickle along the insides of her wrists. Robyn smiled when Eric made a noise deep in his throat, half-groan, half-growl, and pushed into her, nearly toppling the pair of them into the tub. He shuddered and pulled out.

"Please don't tell me you're done," Robyn said, still hanging backwards over his arms. Eric laughed

"Would I do that to you?" Robyn reached for him once again, Eric easing away before he got a better grip on Robyn's waist, opened the shower door and carried her out. Once in the bedroom he tossed her onto the bed and was inside her before the mattress stopped bouncing.

About 30 minutes later, Robyn was curled up besides Eric, one arm draped over his back, tracing designs in-between his shoulder blades as he nibbled the hollow between Robyn's neck and shoulder. She could do nothing but yawn, stretching her legs painfully and then wrapped them around his.

"Sleep?" He asked

"Later"

"Talk?"

"Not yet" She said again, burying her face in his chest, inhaled and sighed, "You smell so good."

"Like what?"

"Like you." She mumbled just for Eric to smile, press another kiss to her head as his other hand went to her hair, stroking it back from her ear. Eric simply moved his fingers down her ear and down her naked shoulder which caused her to turn around, the bed sheets falling from the forms of both of them as they faced each other.

Robyn couldn't help but admire Eric as he took hold of her hands that she was cradling by her face and nibbled at the skin on her fingers. "You know we still hadn't finished our conversation from the other night" He smiled as he readjusted himself so he was lying very close to her

"What one was that?"

"You were telling me why you'd be a terrible vampire, and I was disagreeing"

"Ah, this conversation. But Eric we still don't know or heard of any werewolf-vampire hybrid before"

"It's a big world out there Robyn, we only have to start looking" Eric said with a smile as he cupped her hands in his own, pressing his lips to the back of her hand as she continued to look at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss him.

"But right now I would rather be alive than undead. And then y'all are always killing"

"You've killed a man" Eric replied as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"That was for self-defense, not for lunch" Robyn replied with a smile

"Oh, you'd adapt, like we all do" He replied again, repositioning his head on his pillow, his hand still holding Robyn's to his lips, her hands tickling as his breath warmed her hands. The pair absentmindedly coming closer together "Trade the sun for moon and stars" Robyn could only smile as she took in the loving but overpowering look her lover was giving her.

"I've already got the moon and stars Eric. And besides, there is nothing quite like a wolf run in the sun"

"Oh greedy" Eric replied with a laugh, his lips shining with a very rare smile that showed his pearly white teeth. Robyn couldn't help her heart fluttering in her chest as the vision of him in front of her made her body shudder with arousal.

"Yeah I am" Robyn stated, her own smile wafting to her features, overjoyed at how open Eric was being with her, how he cradled her hands in his, the pair only inches from each other.

"I love it" The smile still on his features as he spoke down at her. He lifted his own thumb as he studied her before he lifted his hands and pressed another kiss to her hands before he adjusted himself, lifting his chest from the bed, levitating over the mattress with his hands as he continued to look down at her, his eyes shining with love. "You have the right temperament for a vampire."

"What, I'm high-maintenance, bloodthirsty and old as dirt?"

"Bloodthirsty, yeah" Eric smiled as he nodded his head

"I am not" Robyn defended with a smile as she wrapped her own fingers around Eric's, feeling his curl around hers. Once again she had made him smile, a smile he only seemed to give her. She moved closer, Eric's own face moving towards her, looking down at her, rubbing his nose over her cheek bones before looking into her eyes, reveling in her own smile.

"You have such an honorable personality Robyn" Eric stated, moving his hand so he was delicately rubbing the scars on Robyn's back, stimulated by the way her soft skin felt under his fingertips.

"I'm a wolf Eric, it's in my nature"

"Yeah, but you're ruthless when it comes to the people you love. You'd do anything for them" Robyn really studied him as he spoke, shifting even closer so she was technically lying underneath him as he continued to rub her back, his eyes never leaving hers. "Your brother, your friends…" He continued, his fingers moving from her back down to the curve of her side and over the shape of her bottom, his fingertips leaving a trail of goose bumps as he stirred emotions from within Robyn's soul she thought she had lost. "Me"

"I would die for you Eric" Robyn implored as she moved her own hand to the side of his cheek, moving too so it was resting on his chest as the pair continued to gaze towards each other. She watched as Eric smiled, enthralled by her last statement as he moved his head to her neck, his lips and tongue caressing at the soft skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand moving to her other cheek, pushing her back to the bed so she was looking at him. Her nose touching his cheek; his hand still resting on the side of her face, as he cradled her to him never breaking contact with her.

She could do nothing but rest the back of her shoulders back to the silk bed as Eric rested his palm on her neck, feeling her collar bone and her warm soft skin.

"I wish I could have known you when I was human" He stated, a smile on his features again, as he watched her moving her face to meet him, their nose's touching once again as she rested her hands on his chest, his own hands going to her shoulders

"You're more human with me than anyone Eric. I'm just honored that you chose and trust me enough for you to show me"

"I care to much to ever loose you Robyn" He stated with passion, his eyes softening as he watched his hand moving over her chest and breasts before his eyes lifted back to her features as he leant down over her.

"You won't have too" She smiled, taking in his own soft skin, his un-product filled hair, his stubble, and him, amazed at how something so beautiful could be hers. "There's love in you" She smiled, rubbing her hands over his chest while her boyfriend in turn lifted and guided his hand over her shoulder as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Only for Robyn" he stated before he pressed his lips to hers, enchasing her lips with his own. Robyn shifted closer, her hand pressed to the back of his head as Eric pulled her closer to him. Their lips moving in sync, their emotions overpowering them as Eric moved down Robyn's neck, his lips sending shivers down her spine which seemed to spur him on, a smile on his lips as he realised he was the one who was stimulating her.

His hand reached up to her neck once again, moving the pair of them as he laid her on her back, her hand resting on his neck and wrist as he hovered over her, his arms holding his strong torso over her, their breath already beginning to accelerate as he gazed down at her

"This is our future" He smiled, Robyn only able to look up at him before he was shoving himself onto of her, his lips crushing hers as his hands fumbled and searched every part of her, his hand resting on her face again while she clawed at his back, their lips moving together, tongues searching and tasting each other as their bodies moved as one. Robyn could do nothing but close her eyes in bliss as Eric trailed his kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. The pair of them lost in each other as they were reunited once more.

A knock to the door was enough to pull Robyn from her dozing. She could feel Eric shifting from underneath her, pulling on one of the dressing gowns that the hotel had provided as he trudged his large form towards the door. Robyn could hear Eric's voice and then the very recognizable one of her brother. She smiled to herself before pulling on one of her own nightgowns and limped towards the main living area.

Relief washed over Alcide's features when his eyes were drawn towards her. His large form was able to give Eric's toned figure a run for his money but the concern shining in the pair of their eyes pulled the pair of them together as they worried for the same person.

Alcide strode towards her, clinging onto her within a matter of strides, the sibling's relief washing over them as they were reunited once again. Robyn could feel her brother's arms wrapping around her firmly but gently as he clung onto her, his head resting against hers before the pair of them pulled away. Eric had been welcoming Dr Ludwig into the Hotel, noticing the peed off expression from the older woman as she pressed her medical supplies to the coffee table.

"How is everyone at home?" Robyn stated, looking over at her brother who had moved his face so he was looking towards Robyn as they headed towards the sofas in the man room.

"Nervous, but there have been no other incidents with the bull. The Police are still investigating into Shannon's death, but if you asked me I reckon they're linked."

"What have they done in order to solve this? Asked questions?"

"A few to many if you ask me. I have a feeling they suspect one of the pack, not understanding the reason for us to be all so close" Alcide continued, answering Robyn's questions while Dr Ludwig started her health check of Robyn, Eric could only sit and watch "I couldn't exactly tell them straight out about us. That's breaking one of our biggest laws"

"It's alright Alcide, as soon as we are sorted with this bull I hope it will in turn solve the murder case" Robyn explained before wincing when she felt the Doctor's hands on her broken ribs "And in turn, the healing of my body will get me back into it's hunting" Robyn winced as the Doctor simply continued with her check.

"Well, it seemed you have 3 broken ribs, some severe bruising all over your skin and I suspect that your knee had been dislocated and then repositioned." The Doctor concluded as she looked around at them

"What can you suggest in her recovery?" Eric asked, his wrists resting on his knee's having leant closer towards her.

"Well, with her broken ribs they will heal on their own and I can give you some strong anti-inflammatory to help with the pain. With your knee I have a support that you will need to use so it heals in the right place and again it shouldn't damage any of the neighboring tissue." Dr Ludwig expressed, watching as the three off them seemed to understand her prognosis, and urged her forward to bandage Robyn's injuries.

Robyn painfully moved herself from her side and onto her back. Her duvet was pressed up to her chest, the warmth of her skin was radiating on the material as she looked at her watch. 5 AM. She had been trying to sleep for the last hour or so and she could do nothing but sigh a heavy sigh of frustration when she took in the sleeping form of Eric. Robyn simply rolled over so she was looking at him again.

Eric had pressed his head to the pillow, his hair fanned out freely behind his head instead of waxed to his head like it normally was. His eyes were closed giving him a tranquil expression as he pressed one of his hands underneath his pillow and the other laying as if he was reaching for her. Robyn could do nothing but smile at him affectionately, absentmindedly running her hand through his soft hair before she sat up, grimacing at her painful ribs before striding from the bedroom and into the living area.

She wasn't surprised to see Alcide with a drink in his hand, feet resting on the table as he sat in front of the TV. A tired expression on his own features; as he turned to face Robyn who was smiling towards him.

"I can't sleep" Robyn said with a sheepish expression on her features, shrugging her shoulders in the processes as Alcide smiled towards her.

"Join the club" Her brother breathed as he pressed his drink to the table, clapping his hand on the chair next to him and smiled as he felt her collapsing next to him, her body curling into his side as the pair sat with each other, enjoying the company of their sibling.

"How you feeling?" Alcide asked Robyn as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, concern still shining in his eyes as he looked down at her

"A little sore. Just wish I could sleep"

"What's on your mind?"

"Mainly Woods"

"You captured him then?"

"Yeah, he's in the basement." Robyn stated with a small smile "Just, being asked to kill him brings back all the memories from Danny and the past. I don't know if I can have another man's death on my conscience"

"The pack masters wouldn't have given you this task if they didn't think you could do it"

"Yes, but I'm not the others! Our pack is run like a family, listening, helping and providing for our own. I don't see Cooter doing that for his pack. We're different Alcide, which ultimately means we think differently. If I had my way I would lock him up, not kill him"

"Yes, but killing him means he won't have the opportunity to escape and claim revenge"

"All I want is my pack safe, I just wish there were better ways to keep them that way"

"Things in life are thrown at us to see if we can handle them. You're a strong enough person to be able to deal with it" Alcide finished just for him to trail off. Looking away from Robyn who was immediately alerted to something that was seriously wrong with her brother.

"Alcide? What it is? What are you not telling me?" Robyn panicked as she made Alcide turn to face her "Is it Debbie?" Alcide could only look at her with large eyes as he faced her "What she done now?"

"She makes me feel like I'm worth something."

"Then why are you so disheartened? You were so happy before I left"

"I feel like I'm loosing her Robyn. She's been so distant and coming to see me earlier and leaving earlier. I can't stop my mind from going around and around, thinking about what she could be doing"

"What do you think she could be doing?" Robyn asked gently, simply getting Alcide to look at her and then shaking his head as he turned away from her, his heart beating in his chest as his emotions got the better of him, unknowingly upsetting his sister. "Alcide, shouldn't you ask her? My Lord. Didn't you for one second think whether you really should marry this woman? She's obviously being unfaithful"

"Don't—don't talk about Debbie like that," He snapped, frowning as he got to his feet, pacing like he usually did when he was really struggling with his emotions.

"But, honey" Robyn expressed, getting to her feet, her knee a little painful due to the support having been taken off as she got to her feet and calmed her brother, stopping him in his traces as she made him look down at her. "We have to talk about this. You need to understand weather she really is the woman you want to marry. If she's already exhibiting behaviour like this she could do it further down the line. She's hurting you Alcide and I don't want to see you getting hurt"

"I love her Robyn, I just wish she wouldn't be so stubborn"

"You may find you never stop caring or loving her, even if it hurts too much."

"I don't know what to feel anymore. I don't want to feel anything"

"That is a sure sign of giving up Alcide, are you really going to let her go that easily?"

"But how…"

"How what?"

"How do you know if you stopped loving someone? How can you know if you still love Eric?"

"I know that I still care deeply for Eric when my heart shudders in my chest when I see him or he holds me. I know I still love him when I crave his company, when I need him with me to help me get through situations. I know I still love him when I can't picture my future without him"

"I still feel all of that"

"Then I think you have your answer" Robyn smiled, watching as understanding fell onto her brothers features and the pair of them fell into another family embrace.

The next night, after Robyn had snuggled back into bed next to Eric she found herself sitting in the same room with Nan Flannigan, the representative of the AVL or the American Vampire League. Sookie and Bill had taken the sofa to her right while Godric and Isabel were to her left while Robyn had the important duty of trying to calm Eric.

Flannigan was pretty much how Robyn would have expected her to be. Strict, scary and pissed. Her blonde hair was pulled tightly into a bun, her electric blue eyes showed the coldness of authority while her red lipstick tried to bring some colour to her cold features.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" She snapped as she looked coldly towards Eric who was trying his damned hardest to give one of his own hard looks. Robyn was pressed against the back of the sofa that she was perched against, her knee fully wrapped while Eric had one of his hands pressed to his other wrist that was pressed to his knees, leaning over as he looked at the authority. "And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me, not you, me! I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Stan went after the church on his own" Eric stated evenly, subconsciously reaching for Robyn's hand who took it gently, ignoring the look of disgust on Flannigan's features as she moved her head to look towards Eric who had spoken. "None of us knew anything about it"

"Oh, really? Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans" Nan continued angrily. However Eric could feel someone else's eyes on him. As he turned to his left, his hand still pressed into Robyn's he coldly looked towards Sookie who was studying him. He just looked away and towards Robyn who pressed her free hand over his other one to try and help him "But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue"

"And how were we to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel inputted, a snarl on her features as she tried to defend herself and her sheriff as Godric looked to the ground and took the punishment that Nan was offering via her words.

"Not my problem. Yours" She stated as she motioned towards Godric who refused to rise to the bait.

"Don't talk to him that way" Eric snarled darkly as he defended his maker.

"Don't talk to me that way," Nan snapped in return. Robyn began to become increasingly uncomfortable as she witnessed the mini showdown that Eric was holding with the authority figure. She simply whispered for him to stop, to calm down before he moved his face away from her. "Let's get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later," Godric voiced as he turned towards the woman for the first time. "I offered myself."

"Why?" Nan asked with a frown of absurdity on her features. But, Robyn was becoming increasingly aware of the turmoil Eric was feeling and a sure way of noticing it was by the grip he had on her hand along with the look he was giving Godric as if a stake had stabbed him.

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were willing?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor"

"Irrelevant. Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility"

"You bet you will."

"You cold bitch" Eric stated again, Nan snapping her head towards Eric while Robyn pinched his hand a little

"Eric" She warned, giving him a glare to make him behave.

"Listen, this a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired"

"I agree. Of course" Godric nodded, again showing no emotion as he nodded his head in agreement. "Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace" He continued, motioning towards Isabel who was holding a look of bewilderment and shock.

"Godric, fight back!"

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat. Don't take shit from her!" Eric demanded, standing up for him, trying to persuade his maker to do something.

"You wanna lose your area?" Nan snapped, taking in the fuming expression of Eric, Robyn was simply looking towards her as she acted like a bitch with flare.

"You don't have that power!"

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me"

"Yeah, well so am I" Robyn mumbled, thinking she was the only one who could hear her, but as she looked around Eric was smirking along with Sookie and Bill while Nan glared at her.

"Nobody asked for your opinion dog!"

"Well no, but I'm here on my own accord. It wasn't just a Vampire problem. Other supernatural races were affected" Robyn snapped, admired by the rest of them as she stood up to the woman they were all struggling to not shout at. Nan simply gazed at her, a disconcerted expression on her features as she realized the enormity of the situation.

"I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing" Isabel imputed, pushing the spot light from Robyn, Eric and his girlfriend relaxing as Isabel kindly changed the tropic from them.

"Isabel" Godric silences, Nan always watching him as she came to terms with the circumstances. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me" She smiled. Robyn simply wrapped her arm through Eric's as her Viking faltered, as he understood what she was saying. His eyes blinking, struggling to prevent his blood tears as she pressed his hand over the top of hers.

"Miss Flanagan" Sookie inputted, causing Flanagan to turn to face her, uninterested shining in her features as she looked towards Sookie. "Godric rescued me from a really large rapist who probably would've killed me too"

"That's nice. Moving on"

"No, listen. And then he rescued humans in that church, plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now? It could have been a hundred a million times worst. You should thank him"

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment? I think not"

Eric growled within his throat as he shoved himself to his feet. Everyone seemed taken aback by Eric's sudden fury that had bubbled over as he tried to protect his Maker. Bill himself got to his feet as he stepped in front of Nan and Eric. Robyn herself got to her feet, moved in front of Eric, pressing her hands to his chest to hold him back, ignoring the glare on Nan's features as she looked at the rage on Eric's face.

"Eric, think about this!" Robyn muttered as she rested her hand on the back of his neck and on his chest, feeling him pushing against her as he tried to lunge.

"Eric" Godric's soothing voice lifted to their ears, not once looking up at them while Eric seemed to calm down, a deathly glare on his features as he looked towards Nan, his rage calming as Robyn continued to prevent him from doing anything stupid. "It doesn't matter"

"Come on" Robyn whispered gently again as she reached for his hand, feeling his cold one in hers before she pulled him away, pressing him back towards the seat they had taken up earlier. Isabel and Bill in turn sat back in their seats.

"Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail" Nan enforced, as she looked around at the people in front of them. Robyn, not failing to notice Godric looking towards Eric as if he understood his emotions.

"A boy walked in the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion." Godric started before he told the rest of his story.

"What a fucking fiasco" Nan stated while Eric continued too look towards Godric "You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon" Godric voiced, "First I have something to say. I'm sorry. I apologise for all the harm I've caused. For all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it"

"Take it easy. It's just a few signatures" Nan rubbed off, slapping him on the shoulder, as she got to her feet, obviously unaffected by Godric statement unlike the other occupants of the room.

Robyn watched as the Authority strode from the room, the door clicking behind then while the other vampires got to their feet. Godric was walking towards the door, for Eric to get up, take one large step and block Godric into the room.

"No" Eric managed to say, his voice betraying his emotions as he looked down towards Godric who was looking up at him, his face neutral as he took in the conflicted expression on Eric's face.

"Look in my heart"

"You have to listen to me!"

"There is nothing to say"

"There is!"

"On the roof." Godric voiced before turning away from Eric, looking towards Robyn before he strode from the room gracefully. Eric could do nothing but watch him leave, his heart breaking as he looked towards the ground. Robyn could feel his turmoil and heaved herself to her feet, feeling her knee support rubbing against her skin as she walked over towards Eric and took his hand, causing him to look down at her and portray just how devastated he really was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Robyn couldn't comprehend just how quickly her life had changed and could change. One minute she was in a wonderful relationship with a Viking that cared for her. She was an important werewolf amongst her community and her peers respected her, and then Dallas came along. She was straining to remember the days when everything was a simple as it could be. She finally understood that she had indeed got herself deeper into the Vampire community, and even if her brother was petrified for her, all Robyn could see was the heartbreak and sorrow that these creatures had to go through.

The bricks of the Hotel Carmilla were beginning to shine underneath the rays of the rising sun. The stars had vanished from the sky, the moon had set and the first signs of the daytime were beginning to show.

The large tall buildings were obscuring her view as she stood on the roof of the building. The architecture of Dallas symbolizing magnificent splendor of the City that had lost every inch of welcome and intensity to Robyn. Everything she could see on the horizon of the city made her understand how enormous the city was. How thousands of people called this place their home. Civilians living normal, everyday lives with their families. Going to work, earning their pay and fair share of money before they went to spend time with their kids and spouses.

How Robyn wished everything had been that easy going for her. Here she stood, trying to comfort her Vampire lover by simply being there. A man who held most of her heart but was shunned by the humans and her own kind. She was a woman who had the pressures of leadership pressed to her shoulders. A woman; who had the responsibility to destroy someone's life, life and death held on just her shoulders. A quality that would have her locked up in a cell.

Godric was standing just in the middle of the roof, the hotels business logo was pressed to the floor in a light purple was pressed underneath the feet of her lover and his maker. Eric was visibly struggling to control his rage and devastating sorrow, his long sleeved, black cotton top was pressed to his figure, hugging him tightly as it tried to protect him from the early and dangerous rays of the sun.

"2000 years is enough" Godric said, looking between the two large buildings that were neighboring the hotel as he prepared himself to face the sun.

"I can't accept this." Eric snapped, faltering in his sentence, controlling his emotions before he spoke back towards Godric, his voice full of all the emotions he was feeling. Robyn could do nothing but stand by the steps that had led her to the position she had taken. "It's insanity"

"Our existence is insanity" Godric replied, turning around to face his progeny "We don't belong here"

"But we are here!" Eric's voice rough.

"It's not right. We're not right" Godric said gently, taking in Eric's livid posture and distraught vocal tone and turned to face him

"You taught me there is no right and wrong only survival or death"

"I told a lie, as it turns out"

"I will keep you alive by force" Eric snarled, his long legs taking two strides towards Godric, his shoulders slumped in anger as he glowered towards Godric. Robyn could do nothing but watch, her own emotions bubbling as she felt and saw how expressive Eric was becoming.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Robyn could see Godric was evenly speaking and looking up at Eric with a small smile of sympathy on his features as he took in the water-filled eyes of Eric. Robyn's sensitive hearing could make out the quiet sentence that Eric spoke. The lump in his throat having restricted his ability to talk; he spoke to Godric in Swedish.

"Godric, don't do it"

"There are centuries of faith and love between us" Godric replied, once again returning Eric's statement in his native language. Robyn was just relieved that Eric had given her lessons on how to speak his language. She could still remember the look of bewilderment but pure affection on his face when she had asked him.

But, as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye she could see the visible breakdown as Eric scrunched up his features, his teeth on show as he began to shake, the sobs and emotions taking hold of his body. Eric dropped his head; his figure slumping even further as his blood tears left his tear ducts and began their decent down his high cheekbones.

"Please, please." Eric managed to say, his body still throbbing with sobs as he bent his head further towards Godric, the tears still streaming down his skin. Desperation shining in his voice and his features as his despair led to Robyn's own heartache. She watched as he lent further, his knees giving way as he pleaded to Godric to stay with him, Robyn never having seen him so expressive. "Please. Godric"

"Father, brother, son." Godric continued, Robyn noticing the first signs of despair on the ancient vampire's features as he took in the crumpled form of his progeny who continued to sob by his feet, the blood tears dripping from his face. Godric looked down at him, his eyebrows rising as he swallowed his emotions and looked down at Eric. "Let me go" He expressed in English once again.

Eric forced his sorrow into the centre of his form once again, his neck and throat letting him down as he struggled to bring in the emotions as he tried to overcome the traumatic idea of his makers passing. He lifted his head, his face stained with blood as the dark blue light of the night began to shift.

"I won't let you die alone"

"Yes you will."

"No, you won't" Robyn expressed, taking a few confident steps forwards, seeing the peace that washed over Eric's face as the pair of them turned to look towards Robyn who had her own watery eyes as she looked at the pair of them. Godric looked at her affectionately, finally reassured at the prospect of leaving Eric with an understanding and compassionate woman.

But, Eric simply bent with sorrow once again, really crying, as he understood he was saying his goodbyes. Godric lifted his hand and pressed it to the back of Eric's neck, a sadness washing over him as he was left with the only way to protect his vampire child, lifting his head to make Eric look at him.

"As your maker, I command you" Godric replied kindly and affectionately as he gave Eric a weak smile, expressing his love for his child. Eric could do nothing but look up at him, his face emotionless as he heavily pulled himself to his feet, towering down over Godric as he turned away and headed towards Robyn who was smiling insipidly up at him.

Robyn positioned herself so she was facing him, watching him walking over to her side as he turned around, his large form twisted to look at his maker who was facing the ever-brightening sky. Robyn lifted her hand, pulling at his hand, clasping it in his as she pressed another hand to his cheek, making him look at her as she solaced him.

"I'll stay with him. For as long as it takes" She said to him gently, watching, as Eric looked down at her, his face downcast as he looked at her reassured as she stood on her tip toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek and taking a few steps towards Godric.

"It won't take long, not at my age" he voiced, not turning towards Robyn who was standing to his right as he looked at the horizon, waiting for the sun.

"Sacrificing yourself to the Fellowship wasn't exactly clever thinking"

"I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow," Godric stated, nodding his head in the process. "But I don't think like a vampire anymore" he said with a little smile as he spun around to talk to directly towards Robyn "Do you believe in God?"

"Being a werewolf kind of goes against everything Christians believe. Sookie is a believer, I think being human the concept of religion comforts her" Robyn answered with a sheepish smile and shrug as she took in the understanding shining in Godric's eyes.

"If she's right" Godric implored, completely facing Robyn at this point "How do you think he will punish me?"

"Sookie would have said something about how he forgives all our trespasses. Even yours and mine"

"I don't deserve it, but I hope for it"

"Most of the people who believe in the afterlife are those who have done some dangerous things in their life Godric. You are a very generous and most tenderhearted being I know. I have no doubt that your journey is far from over"

"You'll care for him? Eric I mean" He said with a small smile.

"With the best of my ability. But, the life the pair of us share is less than easy"

"I can take the blame for that too" Godric continued, the biggest smile that Robyn had ever seen on his features as he fondly remembered his child. "I'm just relieved that he has found someone like you Robyn. Even though he refuses to show it, he holds a deep affection for you. I've seen a good change in him. At least, with my parting I know he is in good hands"

"He will always remember you Godric" Robyn started, taking a step forward. "I will always remember you" But as he smiled down at her his face faltered as the UV rays of the peaking sun heated his dead skin and the smoke started rising from his being. He only looked into the horizon as he prepared himself.

"Are you very afraid?"

"No, I'm full of joy" Godric smiled, letting out a small laugh in the process, looking towards Robyn who had a single tear falling from her eye as she was the one to struggle with her emotions, feeling Eric's devastation as he sat in their hotel room, grieving his loss on his own as she stayed with his Maker.

"But the pain"

"I want to burn"

"Well, I'm afraid for you"

Godric could do nothing but stare at her in awe. There stood the most beautiful woman who had her own tormenting existence, standing in front of him, promising to look after Eric after he had gone. If his heart could have been beating it would be twice the normal rate as he took in the tears that she was crying for him. He cared for her, cherished her for what she would do for Eric in the next few months, thankful that she was here for him and he wasn't about to do this on his own.

"A werewolf with me at the end. And werewolf tears. Two thousand years and I can still be surprised" He smiled as he pressed his hand to her shoulder. She made him feel human. He wasn't the only one caught up in her trap. Her noble personality had caught the attention of Maker and Progeny. "In this, I see God"

Robyn took a step forward, watching the nervous expression falling on his features again as he moved to look towards the sun. She smiled at him when he turned to face her again. She pressed both of her hands to his cheeks, moving his head down as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, the pair of them together as they parted from each other.

"Goodbye Godric"

She smiled at him, her smile returned by one of his own before she backed away from him. Godric himself took a few steps towards the edge of the roof. Removing his white cotton shirt, the smoke rising from him as the sun rose into the sky. Robyn had to squint, her sensitive eyes watching as electric blue flames that were lapping up on his skin shrouded the ancient Vampire. Within moments Godric was gone, and she was standing on the roof by herself, the warmth of the rising sun was leaving her with a grief-ridden heart.

As Robyn walked up the corridor that led her to her hotel room she was struggling to wipe the tears from her eyes and prepare herself for dealing with a broken Eric. When she had reached the door she pressed her hand to the door handle before she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the wooden door. She brought in a huge lungful of air before pushing the door handle down and emerged into the room.

What she saw broke her heart. Eric was sitting on the sofa facing the bed they shared. His shirt was pressed onto the back of the sofa where he had started undressing but again, his grief had gotten the best of him. His wrists were resting on his knees as he leant on his legs, staring off to space as if lost in a memory.

"Eric?" She asked gently, noticing how the blood streaks were longer and more pronounced than they were when they were on the roof. The blood was dominating the bottom lid of his eyes, having fallen down his face and onto his chest as if he had been crying for sometime. She moved so she was directly in front of him, watching as he lifted his head so he was looking up at her.

"Godric is gone"

"I know. I just wish there was something I could say. I'm so sorry" She smiled weakly down at him before she adjusted her hand so it lifted his chin up towards her. She leant forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of his eye lovingly and affectionately before moving to his other side and pressed her lips to his cheek. He could do nothing but struggle with his emotions again, his eyes watering with blood as he looked at her as she provided him with the love and support that he needed, knowing that he could lean on her in his time of trouble.

She lingered by his cheek, looking down at him as she felt his nose touch her cheek after her lips had touched him. She moved away from him but Eric snapped his hand to her hand, preventing her from moving away from him as he clung onto her. He pressed his forehead to hers, their breathing quickening as he moved his hand to her cheek and the base of her neck, keeping her still as he lost himself in her presence.

Robyn herself simply stood in front of him, her hand resting on his chest as she tried to ease his pain as much as she could. She moved down, noticing that his eyes were watching her before she pushed her lips to his, feeling him frown with grief and emotion as she gave him everything he needed. His sense of need and urgency transferred between them as he pushed harder on her lips, encasing hers with his own as he claimed her, clinging onto her with a fire and passion she knew was due to his emotional turmoil.

She pressed on his chest, pulling away from him as she smiled at him. She pressed her hands delicately to his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs across his cheekbones as she asked for his hands. He frowned at her before he pressed them to her and she straightened, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on" She said to him gently, guiding him back into the room that held their bed, the flames flickering in the fireplace as she pulled on one of her nightgowns and then laid on the bed, bringing Eric in for a cuddle as the blood started flowing down his cheeks again as he understood and felt how tender and adoring Robyn was being towards him.

"I don't know why I'm still crying" Eric managed to say, lying on the bed next to Robyn who was resting on the headboard as Eric was lying next to her, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get rid of the blood stains on his features.

"You've just lost your Maker Eric. That's like loosing your father"

"I don't want to feel like this anymore" Robyn reached over towards him. She pressed her hand in between his shoulder blades, feeling his smooth skin as he faced away from her, cradling himself a little in the process. She reached up, rubbing the back of his head as she tried to comfort him.

"Give it time sweetie." Eric moved his arm again, wiping his eyes before he turned over onto his back, his head still resting on the pillow as Robyn smiled down at him gently, her hand pressed just by the top of his head.

"Was he happy?"

"I think so. With what he was saying I think he wanted to die. Perhaps after 2000 years he had had enough of living" Eric sniffed, lifted his hand once again, rubbing the tear stains on the inside of his wrist before he sighed and readjusted himself so he was resting his head on Robyn's lap, one of his arms resting across her lap while she started to stroke his soft hair.

"I'm so thankful that you're here with me"

"I want to be, you're there for me when I need you."

"I didn't realize I meant so much to you" Eric voiced as he lifted his head and rested it against Robyn's shoulder as he looked up at her. Robyn smiled down at him, resting her hand on the back of his shoulder as she looked down at him.

"You need to understand Eric I've never really been able to be in a relationship like the one I share with you. You have no idea how at ease I am with you, how well I seem to feel when I'm with you; and the enormity of what I do actually feel for you is overwhelming. I just love you. I'm trying to be the best I can. Heck, I promised to Godric to make sure you were okay. I just wish I could show you how much I care and need you"

"You already have" Eric started, smiling a little when he took in the frown on her face "Being here right now, providing me with what I need more than ever is your love and comfort. I just wish I was more human to show you my real emotions"

"You're more human now than I have ever seen you. It suits you. This is how Godric would have wanted you to be. " Eric smiled before he started altering his position on the bed.

"I think I need to get some sleep"

"Alright sweetie, I'll be here when you wake" She replied as she readjusted her own body on the bed, lying down on the pillow next to Eric who had also spun around and pressed himself to the bed. However, he leant over behind him, reaching out for her hand before he clung onto it with both his hands, her arm pressed underneath his bicep as he cuddled her hand closer to him.

"I could never harm anyone as beautiful as you" Robyn simply blinked at him as she lifted her head to look at him. She pressed her lips to the back of his shoulders again, relaxing, as she smelled his scent before she settled in closer towards him.

When Eric awoke the next night the fire was still burning in the fireplace on his left. The wood was sparking and spitting, its comforting heat and smell brought a small smile to his features as if he was brought back to a memory from when he was human.

However, he turned around, his arms holding up his torso as he felt Robyn's side of the bed to be empty. He frowned a little, disorientated as he tried to understand what was going on around him and his heart dropped a little as he saw the blood stains on the pillow sheet next to him.

He rose to his feet, striding over to the sink in the bathroom and washed his face, ridding himself of the blood tear stains that had taken hold of his face and his chest as he tried to wash away all the pain and loss he felt over the suicide his maker had committed only this morning. As he raised the water to his face, ignoring his fringe getting wet he noticed how red the water was.

But, as he finally woke, becoming aware of what was happening around him he could hear the faint and soft strumming from a guitar. He scowled towards the door before he walked through the bedroom and towards the door. When he got there he could see Robyn's long wavy hair was in a messy bun, her fringe framing her face with a pencil pressed in between the hairbands of her hair. He couldn't help but smile, knowing that s he was writing again. She must have found some inspiration while she was in Dallas.

As he listened to the beautiful melody that was lifting from her fingers and from the guitar he couldn't help but cross his arms across his chest, leaning against the doorframe as the lyrics she was suddenly singing gently touched at home. She was singing this song for him, to help him get through his grief and loss for Godric. She was telling him in the only way she thought she could, telling him through music.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Eric sniffed away his emotions when she finished. Watching as she suddenly scrawled something down on the pieces of paper in front of her. He could do nothing but watch her working, aware that she was still oblivious to the fact he was standing behind her, watching her as she shone with a different light and aurora around her. He knew that when her guitar was in her hand, her music paper was in front of her she was happy. This was what her life was all about.

Robyn had a way of expressing herself in way he could never understand. He was a very unmusical person who was unable to play any instrument and could not hold a note when he was singing. He couldn't compare to the skills and talent that Robyn held. He couldn't help it but one of the attributes that drew him to her was her voice.

A smile engulfed his lips even more when he got himself lost in their first meeting. She was on the stage of a local bar. Her guitar in her arms, a microphone in front of her as she sang. He was supposed to be doing something for her Queen, while Robyn was undercover for her fellow Packmaster. But, as always with things in their lives nothing ever went to plan and the pair of them seemed to save each other's lives.

Eric shook his head to try and shake him from his reprieve. He took a few self-assured steps towards her, her face full of concentration as she scribbled the notes on to the music sheets. She gawked a little when she noticed his figure before a smile fell onto her lips.

"Hey, how are we feeling?" She asked him gently, watching him as he perched next to her. Her guitar still in her hands as she sat on the edge of the sofa.

"I'll be alright" he smiled before he reached for her hand "That song was beautiful"

"Oh you heard?" She asked, looking away as her cheeks reddened. Again, Eric couldn't help but smile at her as she moved away from him. He knew her to well to know that she was always embarrassed when someone walked in on her writing. She hated people hearing it until she was happy with it

"Thank you" Eric breathed ardently as he pressed a hand to her cheek, pulling her too look at him. Robyn was lost in his gaze as he really looked into her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest made her think that Eric was looking into her soul

"You're welcome" She stammered, unable to get her words out as she struggled to compose a sentence as she tried to regain the breath she had lost from Eric's sudden intensity.

"What else have you been writing? I'm guessing by the mass of paper on the table, you have been up a while"

"Ah, just bits and pieces. Lyrics mainly, but I'm not really sure what to do with them"

"Can I see?"

"Sure" She smiled, pressing her guitar to the floor next to her, shoving her hand in the direction of the lyrics as she motioned him forward. Eric smiled at her before he edged to the side of the sofa and picked up the first piece of paper to see the elegant scrawl of Robyn's handwriting.

_You will always be in my life even if I'm not in your life_

_Cause you're in my memory_

_You, will you remember me?_

_And before you set me free, oh, listen please_

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that someday you will see_

_Somebody's me, that somebody's me_

_That somebody's me, that somebody's me_

_**Next Abstract**_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_**Next Abstract**_

_Follow me._

_You can follow me_

_And I will not desert you now._

_When your fires died out,_

_No one's there,_

_They have left you for dead._

Eric could feel Robyn's eyes studying him as he read the various abstract or pieces of work that she had been writing all day. The words that were looking up from the paper were causing his mind to shift back to the last meeting he had with Godric, bring the grief back to the surface as he finally understood everything that Robyn was feeling, and just how much comfort and encouragement she was giving him.

But, as he studied her words recognition flooded to the front of his brain as the last set of lyrics reminded him of something he had said. He just looked towards her, looking at her expectant expression as if he was her harshest critic.

"I'm sure some of those last lyrics were something I said" He smiled, she just returned it with one of her own sheepish one.

"That's right" She started "When you were helping to sort out my injuries after you had collected me from the Fellowship. They were good Eric, they needed to be written down, but it's a lot harder to write something and continue someone's trail of thoughts "

"I will confess, I didn't really know what I was saying"

"Well, maybe if it will help with the grieving of Godric you should write down how you feel. Take something out of my book and vent your emotions in the form of music and lyrics. You never know, it could help you" Robyn finished as she smiled towards him, pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting to her feet and heading for the shower.

Eric simply watched her walk away with a smile on his face before he picked up the pencil that was resting on the glass coffee table and started writing. His heart lifting as he started writing about everything he was feeling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Robyn was standing on the mosaic floor of the foyer in the hotel Camellia her fingers in her mouth as she gnawed at the small fingernails, a habit she had when she was nervous.

Cars and people were walking or travelling past the large windows of the front entrance, doormen standing to either side of the grand entrance, humans and vampires coming into the light tight building as they prepared themselves for a holiday or business that they had in Dallas. As Robyn was trembling in her spot she couldn't help but let her mind wander, thinking about the other inhabitants of the hotel's story. Wondering as to what they were to do in Dallas, thinking about their histories, pondering on their past lives.

However, as she continued to watch the doormen opening the doors of the expensive cars or taxis pull up to the curb of the pathway her unease she felt when she prepared to face the Pack master's was swimming in her stomach as butterflies as she had called the other leaders of her race to collect and deal with their deceiving wolves.

Alcide was in his wolf form. His eyes were swimming with emotions as he sat on his hindquarters. His front paws were pressed onto his pads, holding up his torso and his head while he wrapped his tail around his back legs. His eyes were alert and wide, his fur enhancing his dangerous eyes as other vampires and humans either glared or snarled at him, knowing what he was. His ears were erect, swiveling in their sockets as he listened to everything going on around him. His long muzzle was twitching as he went into his protective mode, trying to protect his alpha from anything that could happen.

Robyn could do nothing but smile, knowing just what was swimming around her brothers' head as they stood their, preparing themselves for another meeting of the packmasters. But, the alpha was pulled from her thoughts when she felt someone coming up behind her, removing her hand that was wrapped around her chest as they curled their fingers around her palm. She blinked as she removed her thumb from her mouth and looked up to see Eric was standing next to her, focused on the activity buzzing around them and in front of them.

"Still no sign of the Packmasters?" He asked her gently, still holding on to her hand, understanding and feeling her emotions via their blood bond and Robyn's imprint as they stood their waiting. Alcide whined from his position at their feet, lifting his muzzle to look at Robyn with a question in his eyes as his sister looked down at him, running her other hand through his dense fur on his head.

"They should be here any minute," Robyn stated, answering both of their questions as she squeezed Eric's hand for encouragement.

"How are we going about this? We just going to let them down there and collect their pack members? They are bound to notice that Woods is still alive"

"We will be going down before hand, to face him and the others before I will signal for them to assemble their traitors." Robyn expressed before she smiled up at Eric and let go of his hand when she noticed the first Packmaster and his beta wolf sauntering towards them.

John Flood was grimacing when he walked through the doors of the Vampire hotel, a look of disgust floating onto his features when he took in the décor and the visiting inhabitants as he limited the distance between the entrance and Robyn and her group.

"Mr Flood, I hope your arrival was uneventful" Robyn expressed with a small smile and faked confidence as she held out her hand for the other alpha who took it in a firm grasp and then the pair separated.

"It was good thank you," He replied out of politeness "I would have wanted this situation to have been resolved with more haste than to what has been accomplished"

"Yes, well due to the circumstances of the situation and other personal matters I'm astonished at just how quickly we have been able to resolve this"

"Yes, I did hear about the murder of one of your pack" Flood said with a small smile, his eyes lifting to Robyn's face, watching as the sadness was etched on to her features, knowing that she had been unable to mourn for Shannon's death.

"Then you should understand my reasoning for the extended time" She finished, closing the conversation as she noticed the other Packmasters walking into the hotel, their own looks of hatred and un-comfortableness shining in their posture and expressions as they wandered to the area they had taken. "Now, if you excuse me I will talk with the wolves and send someone to collect you. If you would be kind enough to follow this man he will take you to an area of the hotel that we have booked for this private gathering" Robyn voiced, taking in their angry and pissed expressions before they followed the human.

Eric was looking down at her, pride and impressed as he watched her control her anger and fear as she faced the men who refused to give her the respect she deserved. He reached out for her once again, wrapping his arm around her and pressing a kiss to her hair, Alcide barking at their feet once again before they parted, all brought in a lungful of air and looked towards each other.

"Well, we might as well sort out Elliot" Robyn breathed before turning on her heels, her knee still causing problems as they headed towards the door that led towards the basement, ignoring the looks of vampires than were obviously livid at the prospect of Werewolves staying in the hotel that specialized in Vampires.

Eric pulled at the door handle, hauling it towards his figure before he allowed Robyn and Alcide to seize the room before he did. When he turned back towards the direction of the basement he was not surprised to find the two guards he had ordered to guard the prisoners on either side of the door, their hands pressed behind their back as they noticed their employer stalking towards them

"Mr Northman, Miss Herveaux" they both expressed at the same time as they became more rigid in their posture as they came to attention.

"We're here to deal with the prisoners, the Packmasters have arrived" Robyn expressed, watching as the pair of them nodded in understandings, the Vampire on the left reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out the key for the door and blocked her view as he opened the door. But as the Vampire dealt with the door the other guard caught her attention.

"When they arrived we made sure to empty their pockets, Woods was carrying this" He stated, reaching behind him, into one of the boxes on the shelving behind him and passed her the package. She frowned down at Alcide who whined before he lifted his body from the floor, his forepaws resting on Robyn's arm taking his weight as he stood on his hind legs. His muzzle dropping to the cloth wrapped parcel in her hand before he flicked the material with his nose, revealing an old American revolver, the pair deflating when they noticed it. Robyn's heart dropping in disappointment as she realised he carried this.

"Thank you" Robyn smiled before she headed through the door and into the basement of the hotel.

The coldness of the underground room was biting at her figure as she headed further down the stairs, her eyes taking their time to adjust to the lack of light as her group followed behind her.

As she took in her surroundings her mind couldn't help but fall to memories of Fantasia's basement. Moss, grime and dirt had accumulated over the years onto the walls and the concrete floor; a few concrete stone pillars were nestled into the centre of the room, helping with the foundations of the hotel. Robyn had to be careful as to where she pressed her feet, aware of the water trickling down the walls from the ceiling, making the floor increasingly more slippery and hazardous as she limped into the center of the room, watching as the traitors noticed and gathered in front of her. Woods pushing to the front, towering right over Robyn as he glared at her.

"Its very disappointing that a werewolf needs to you a weapon in order to destroy his enemies" Robyn starting, standing her ground as she examined Wood's posture as the pair stared at each other

"Some are unworthy of an honorable death"

"Wolves like you?"

"No" He started "You" He replied coolly, his eyes like daggers as he retorted her question with his remark. A remark that caused Eric to unsheathe his fangs, a growl rumbling from his figure, Alcide also raised his hackles, barking and snarling up at him as he showed his teeth.

"There is no point in threatening me Elliot" Robyn started, her voice even and voided of emotion "As you can see, I have plenty of protection"

"To say I am frustrated with you is a underestimation. I have heard some pretty fascinating things about you Robyn Herveaux, but, as I stand in front of you now, I have no idea about what they were talking about"

"I'm not like the other Pack Alpha's Elliot. I have a different ways of dealing with situations. You are not worthy of on honorable death"

"And why's that? I'm the one werewolf that has been able to cause problems for every Packmaster in America. I have done things that not even vampires would be worthy off. I have dreams and ambitions that not even the mightiest government could concoct"

"Your also a bigamist, and a liar, and a trickster. You have others to do your dirty work; you believe that your strength is in numbers and not in brains. You hide behind a human weapon, revealing your fear of behind caught and killed. You have lost your honor and your position. You have lost the prospect of even being called a wolf."

"You don't have the willpower to destroy me"

"Right now I'm the only person holding all the cards. I have my wolves and my vampire. Along with the other Packmasters awaiting my signal to collect your 'followers' to deal with them in whatever way they please. If you want to blackmail me, you need to be holding all the cards and at this moment in time, you seem to be lacking" Robyn stated passionately, showing the fire and the authority that she had gained when she had accidently killed her Alpha. The other wolves around the pair of them were muttering and cowering around in fear when they recognized the authority she possessed, recognizing just how deadly she could be if she chose to unleash it and they knelt down in front of her in respect.

Robyn looked towards Eric, ignoring the fluttering of her heart as the anger and resentment swum around her body via her blood vessels. She looked up towards Eric, noticing how he studied her eyes and as if he had read her mind he passed her the wrapped up weapon that Woods owned. She took it from him, turning back around towards Elliot as she unwrapped the metal and looked up towards him. Smiling outwardly as she took in the dread falling into his eyes as he studied her.

"You said yourself that werewolves do not use weapons," He stammered as he watched Robyn caress the metal in her hands, her mind swimming with idea as she placed her attention back onto him.

"I also stated that you had lost your right of an honorable death. What better way than killing you in the most human way? In a way that symbolizes how badly you betrayed your race." Robyn said again, her eyes hard with resentment and hatred as she loaded the handgun, raising her arm as she positioned it so it was pointing right to Elliot's heart. She could see Eric and Alcide were standing right next to her, loyal in her decision in his way of punishment, glaring at the other wolves who were looking at the whole thing with anxiety, hoping that they were not getting the same punishment.

"Robyn, it doesn't have to be like this" Woods enthralled, his eyes never leaving hers as he beseeched her, trying to get her to see how he was feeling, about what he wanted.

"You should have thought about that before you employed your army" Robyn snarled and pulled the trigger. The noise of the shot vibrated around the room, echoing and ringing around the cold walls as the bullet travelled faster than light, hitting Elliot Woods right in the chest, penetrating his skin at such a velocity blood splattered from the wound as the bullet travelled through his heart, making his large muscled body to collapse to the floor, the man was dead before he even hit the ground.

"Eric, can you get the other Packmaster please, it's time they deal with their wolves" Robyn stated, turning back to Eric, her eyes showing just how tormented she was, her body, expression and voice not betraying her as she expressed her authority. Her boyfriend nodded his head and ran, at vampire speed to collect the others. Robyn looked down towards Alcide who was still in wolf form and knelt down so she was at her level and pressed her hand into his fur for comfort. The other werewolves in the room were breaking apart, falling into the depths of the room and into the shadows as they tried to get out of being noticed by their alphas.

Eric was back within moments, the others authority figures of her kind were emerging into the room, howls and whines of terrified wolves were echoing around the room as the room began to thin out of bodies.

Cooter walked up to the body of Woods that was sprawled out on the hard floor, a pool of his own blood was beginning to swarm underneath his figure as he bled out. Cooter simply smiled before he turned to face Robyn who was pulling herself to her feet, standing next to Eric as she watched him.

"Do you kill all your enemies with a gun? Not very wolf like now is it?" Cooter snipped, trying to get an argument and some sort of womanly emotional response out of her. Robyn simply gave him a sickly sweet smile as she looked at him

"Would you rather I killed him and gave him a send off fit for an alpha. I gave him a shameful death. Exactly what he deserved"

"That was at pointblank range" Cooter expressed, a look of admiration on his features as he rubbed the back of his neck "Geez, I will remember not to piss you off"

After 10 minutes of wolves being evacuated from the basement the only people left were Robyn, Alcide, Eric and Rachel.

"Boys, will you leave us please. I have to have a private word with Rachel" Robyn expressed, watching as Rachel pulled back into herself, noticing Eric and Alcide nodding and then walking from the room.

Robyn failed to say anything for the first few moments as she looked at Rachel. The young woman seemed to be a strong character, a woman who would have been a great asset to any pack.

"I want to know why you did it?" Robyn started, breaking the heartbreaking silence as The Packmaster reprimanded the underling. "You had a wonderful boyfriend who loved you. You were to be integrated into a family. Into a pack that is very different to those of the other packs, into one of understanding and love"

"Elliot promised me freedom and independence. Everything he was about was so wonderful, how could I refuse"

"Everything that he was offering was false. I know Elliot Rachel. I've come face to face with him before and everything he was saying was a lie. With everything he was promising you, did you ever doubt him? Did you think when he was beating me, torturing your potential alpha that he was going to far?" Robyn asked her, the severity of the situation was vibrating the room. Rachel said nothing. "You leave me no choice. I hereby relinquish any paperwork or promises given to you uselessness. Your right to integrate into my pack or any other pack is henceforth withdrawn. Rachel Jones, I herby sentence you to the life of a lone wolf. A rouge of our kind terminating your ability to live in my territory" Robyn expressed passionately, stating words she hoped she never have to say, branding the woman in front of her. A genetic change was happening within her, stating to other wolves of her crimes.

"Robyn, please" Rachel begged, taking steps towards her, her eyes sheading tears as she begged the alpha to forgive her

"The other Packmasters are not as forgiving as I am. I suspect the wolves in Cooters pack will be murdered. Would you rather I kill you now?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"Get out of my sight" Robyn snapped, enraged at her idea of forgiveness, venom dripping from her words as she realised Rachel was reprimanding her authority once again. Robyn simple stood her ground, refusing to watch Rachel's retreating form before she brought in a huge lungful of air and crumpled to the side of the room, finally able to let out her emotions, to grieve on her own.

Robyn was grateful that Eric and Alcide left her on her own for a few hours. The alpha said her goodbyes to the other Packmasters before she slowly walked towards her hotel room with a forlorn air around her.

When she opened the door she could see that Eric was lying on the sofa, his head resting on the air rest, hiss feet hanging off the end as his 6ft 4 frame was unable to fit on the soft material as her lover sat in front of the TV, a sporadic activity that he rarely divulged in. She could do nothing but smile at him as he turned to face her when he heard her open the door, a comforting expression falling onto his features as she closed it behind her.

He straightened up, pulling his long, jean cladded legs towards him, pressing them back to the floor as he held out his arm to her, pulling her closer to him as she sat next to him, her eyes falling on the lyrics on the table in front of them written in Eric elegant scrawl before she collapsed into him.

She felt Eric relax as he rested his back on the edge of the sofa while his arms pressed to the back and the arm of the chair, relishing in the feel of Robyn resting her body against his, gaining the comfort she needed after her hard nights work, reading the lyrics he had written the night before as he got over the death of his maker.

_When darkness falls_

_And surrounds you_

_When you fall down_

_When you're scared, and you're lost_

_Be brave_

_I'm, coming to hold you now_

_When all your strength has gone_

_And you feel wrong_

_Like your life has slipped away_

_Follow me, you can follow me_

_And I, I will not desert you now_

_When your fire has died out_

_No ones there, they have left you for dead_

_Follow me, you can follow me_

_I will keep you safe_

_Follow me, you can follow_

_I will protect you._

_Ooo, I wont let them, harm, harm you_

_Ooo, when, when your heart is breaking_

_You can follow me, you can follow me_

_I will always keep you safe_

_Follow me, you can trust in me_

_I will always protect you, love_

"These are really good Eric" Robyn stated once she had gotten to the bottom of the sheet of paper "You sure you weren't a musician in another life?"

"I just followed your instructions, to vent everything I was feeling. I guess it worked pretty well"

"Any melody spring to mind?" Robyn asked as she lifted her face so she was looking at Eric, his face moving down to look down at her as she pressed the top of her head further into his shoulder

"That's your job" He smiled before he leant down and pressed a loving kiss to her lips, but the pair pulled away when they heard Alcide shoving himself into the room, transformed into his human form and dressed properly.

"Hey Robyn" He fussed as he came around the room and sat next to her, his hand resting on her knees as he tried to be their for his sister "I saw Rachel leaving the hotel, she didn't look to please"

"I banished her Alcide" Robyn stated, Eric and Alcide could only stare at her, bewildered at what she said as the severity of the punishment hung around them. "Don't look at me like that Alcide, you should know just how traitorous it is to leave a pack and follow someone else. Most of the wolves that were collected today are either dead, being tortured or being killed. My banishing her is a far less cruel punishment than the others are getting"

"I just hope we don't loose Ross because of that decision"

"I know. I was thinking the same thing," Robyn breathed before she heaved herself to her feet, ignoring her painful ribs and body as she packed her belongings and prepared to leave Dallas and go home.

The night flight was pretty easy with Eric and Alcide bickering from time to time like they always did. Robyn could only roll her eyes at their limited vision as they quarreled. Robyn and Pam once again bonded, had interesting conversations as they conversed like only friends could. They must have landed at 3 in the morning. They had enough time to get home and prevent Eric from seeing the rays of the sun. They got to Fangtasia just after 430.

"I'll wait in the car" Alcide voiced as he watch Robyn nod her head before she pulled the handle of her door and pulled herself from her focus and headed after Eric.

Fangtasia was pretty much the way they had left it. The last few customers were evacuating the club and the very few, but very drunk humans were left. Chow and Ginger were in the process of clearing up and trying to evacuate the last stragglers.

"It seems that my task I have set you has been accomplished" Eric expressed as he walked back into his office with Robyn at his heels, Pam having already retired for the day

"So it seems" Robyn said sadly "Does this mean, than just like the other times I will not see you for months"

"Do you want it to be that way?"

"No!" Robyn stated almost immediately, Eric could do nothing but smile down at her as he took in her heartbroken expression that was pressed to her features as he took in her large emotional eyes that were staring right into hers.

"Then my dear" Eric replied soothingly as he pressed his hand to her chin, lifting her head so he was really looking at her "Our relationship had become official, and I shall see you tomorrow" He replied gently, bowing down to her as he felt his lips contact hers as he wished her goodnight.

Robyn was dreading this confrontation and as she walked up the pebbled path towards the dark blue wooden plated house her heart seemed to be getting heavier and heavier.

The cold air had forced her to press a coat to her torso; her jeans and normal converses were pressed to her feet as she walked up Ross's drive. His house was very similar to hers, the pair only living a few blocks apart.

But, as the early morning sun radiated from his house she couldn't help but squint as she took it in. His grass was well kept and short. Trees and shrubs also surrounded the base of the house and the edges of the path that made the house look more homely. The white beams and fences were more pronounced against the blue backdrop and she painful lifted her injured knee as she raised her body up the stairs and onto the decking. Her hand knocking on the door three times before she waited for Ross to open the door.

When he pulled open the door he smiled at her gently, opening the door even wider as he invited her inside. He asked her if she wanted a drink but she said she was ok and was grateful when he let her sit on the sofa to rest her knee.

"I'm here Ross to give you an ultimatum" She expressed with a smile on her features, taking in his confused but understand look.

"This is about Rachel"

"That's right. Has she been in contact?"

"She told me that she had a week to leave your territory. But, to be honest she smelt differently"

"That is because of her punishment that I dealt her"

"I don't understand, she never said you had penalized her."

"She is a very proud person Ross, you must understand that. But, the reason she smells differently is because I have refused to let her into my pack, and I have cursed her into being a lone wolf for the rest of her life" Robyn stated, watching as the realization flooded into his features and he could do nothing but let out the breath that was in his lungs, looking away from his alpha as he tried to comprehend just what she had said and done. "You have to listen to my Ross because I'm here to offer you something" Robyn continued as she pressed her hand over his that was resting on his knee "I understand that she was your girlfriend and she meant a great deal to you which is why I am willing to release you from the bond that you created when you agreed to join my Pack. If you want to stay with her, to live by her side as she lives her punishment I will let you go. I will not lie to you but a lifestyle like the one she is to live is not easy, and I will be devastated in loosing such a faithful and powerful wolf like you, but I will understand completely if you decide to stay with her"

"And there is no way you will change your mind?" He asked, Robyn simply shook her head

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I have no idea if she will stay loyal or not. I can't have the pressure on my shoulders. And for that I am sorry Ross"

"Why are you sorry? She was the one who turned her back on her own kind. On her lover and her pack. To be honest, I'm rather glad that you decided her fate. After what she has done I've been conflicted in my feelings about her. I won't lie but my trust has been shaken. I made a promise at staying and fighting at your side. I'm not about to let that go. I'm staying Robyn, I love my pack and where I am" Ross enthused, passionate about what he was saying and Robyn could do nothing but smile and pull him into an embrace as she realised just how loyal and zealous her pack member really was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Eric fluttered his eyes open when he felt the unconsciousness fall from his body as he looked up at the top cover of his coffin. He lifted his hand, feeling the soft silk underneath his fingertips as he opened his protection from the sun.

He cracked his back as he relieved the tension from his dead body, the chill of the basement clinging to his bare chest as his long legs pressed to the bottom of his coffin. He spun around, looking at the other closed coffins of Pam and Chow caused Eric to smirk to himself, knowing the others were still asleep. He heaved his legs from the coffin and felt the damp, concrete flooring against his bare feet.

He felt the ends of his tracksuit bottoms to puddle around his feet, the white lines enhancing the length of his toned legs as he grasped hold of his red, silk dressing gown, the sleeves hanging loosely around his elbows, the back falling to the top of his thighs as he headed up towards the main area of Fangtasia.

The lighting was dim like it usually was, the wall lights barley able to penetrate the early hours of the night as he headed into the room from the left, just in front of the stage and in between podiums as he headed towards the bar.

"Good Evening Eric" Ginger smiled happily as she continued to potter around the club and the bar, preparing the building for the night activities. Her hair was straightened, the blench blonde hair sinking to her shoulders as her new side fringe suited her, making her face look slimmer as she wore her usual boob tube like top and shorts.

"Hello Ginger" Eric expressed coolly, padding past the bar stalls, opening the fridge at the back of the bar and underneath the counter top as he pulled out a bag of A negative blood, pressing the top of the bag to a glass and filling it as he prepared to have his breakfast. He was pulling it to his lips, feeling his fangs underneath his top lip as he felt the thick substance falling down his esophagus. A sigh falling from his figure as he watched Ginger pulling something from underneath the bar and flinging it in his direction, the Viking catching it in one hand with ease.

"I thought that would interest you" She finished before getting on with her work as Eric looked down at the female magazine, noticing what Ginger was insinuating too.

As his enhanced eyes took in the bleary image on the front cover he could make out the sandstone bricks and stones of a Dallas street, a place remarkably familiar to that of Godric's now destroyed, and vacant house. He could make out a large figure that he recognized as himself, his shoulders slumped over as his height always caused his shoulders to slump, his arms were around another smaller figure that was curved like a woman, the recognizable long brown hair immediately meant he was looking at a secret picture that was taken of Eric and Robyn as they had comforted each other after the inadequate meeting they had had with Isabel and the late Stan.

Eric frowned to himself before he pressed his glass of blood back to the granite of the bar top, the back of the glossy magazine also pressed to the top as he pulled at the pages, turning to the article to figure out weather his and Robyn's relationship was finally open to the public and her fans.

_Miss Robyn Herveaux, the singer famous for her several number one hits that include Ignorance and The only Exception has thrusted the young woman in to worldwide stardom after her first album. But, it seems that the regularly normally good and proper young celebrity has been spotted leaving the Vampire hotel in Dallas with a tall blonde, and very attractive young man. _

_The couple was spotted in the centre of Dallas just a few days ago after having left one of the mansions that was owned by a man we suspect to be a family member of the man we have come to understand as her boyfriend. This is the first time that Robyn has been snapped by photographers with a man that she seems to be completely open and relaxed with, Robyn was clinging onto his hand, her other pressed to the top of his arm as the pair shared smiles and laughs together as they walked down the beach under the stars. _

_Nevertheless, it seems that this mysterious stranger that has captured the heart of one of the most beautiful woman in the music industry is not all that he seems. They were only spotted together during the early hours or during the night. This leads to the speculations of him being a Vampire. _

_If this is a true, celebrity journalist and other important people are worried that this infatuation of a relationship could seriously threaten Robyn's nearly perfect reputation, forcing her fans to lash out at her or for Robyn to loose them completely. She would be but a few celebrities that have been seen or claimed to be dating a vampire. Katy Perry and Rihanna have also confirmed their relationships with vampires. _

_Her agent, and close friends have refused to offer any explanation or insight as to how long this relationship had been undergoing, declining our questions as if this man is a Vampire or not, but they are assuring that for the first time Robyn is truly happy with the man she had chosen. _

_Robyn is a very careful woman who very rarely sparks the interest of the press in ways such as this. She prefers to have her private life very private and her life is always off the papers. But what we all want to know is who is this stranger? And is he too keep Robyn Herveaux off the market for good?_

Eric simply looked at the magazine article for a few more minutes, taking in the few pictures, showing the world of their intimate moments in Dallas before he had to take a calming drink of blood from his glass.

"Is this today's issue?" Eric asked as he noticed Ginger walking back into the bar, a cloth still pressed into her hands as she looked towards Eric and his emotionless expression as he spoke towards her

"Yeah, but it wasn't just this magazine that seemed to have spotted the pair of you"

"I see" Eric breathed, straightening his posture as he stood to his fall height, his dressing gown hanging around him in the process "Has Robyn called at all? I would have expected her to be here when I woke up"

"She called early this morning, making me show you the article and then again this evening telling me that she was running late at the recording studio and she would get here as soon as she could"

"Thank you Ginger" Eric stated with a small smirk, his eyes twinkling as he headed towards his office and his wardrobe as he prepared himself for the day.

Eric was pressing his leather jacket over his low-necked strappy shirt when he noticed Pam sleepily walking up the stone steps and into the main area. She smiled at him before she frowned when she noticed him fully dressed and heading towards the front door.

"Eric? Are you too collect Robyn?"

"That's right. Can you open the bar tonight?"

"Sure" Was all she said as she herself headed towards the fridge. Eric smiled fondly towards her before he shoved his large form to the door, flinging it open before he felt his feet leave the ground as he flew into the air.

When he landed he walked into the large glass doors to be greeted with the white walls and white tiled floor to be sparkling with cleanliness. The receptionist was still sitting at her desk. Due to the winter season the sun had fallen at 7 this evening that meant it was still pretty early for Eric. The woman was sat behind a dark black desk that conformed against the rest of the room, his own black clothing made him stand out as the other people dotted around the foyer.

He walked over to the woman who was absorbed in her paperwork, pressing his hand to the surface before he gave her a very rare smile, watching as he pupils dilated as he looked at her. She could do nothing but smile and force herself out of her reprieve as she spoke to him

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Robyn Herveaux and her party. She left me a message saying she was still recording, could you tell me where she is?"

"Of course" She smiled before she turned her focus onto the computer screen, her fingers flying across the keyboards without her looking at it. She spun herself back towards Eric on her office chair a smile on her features as she returned with the information.

"Studio 17 has been booked under Robyn's agent's name. If you climb these stairs, go right down to the other end of the corridor they should be in the last one on your left"

"Thank you" Eric breathed before he turned away from her and followed her directions.

It took Eric less than 3 minutes to climb the stairs, taking two at a time and travelling down the long corridor as he headed towards Robyn. He looked through the small window of the door to see a roomful of people and was relieved to notice Jack Hoggs was standing so he could see Eric. The man pulled open the door quietly, smiling to Eric who was giving him one of his own as he let him into the room.

"They are just starting a recording. As little noise as possible" Jack whispered as he looked towards Eric who was looking around the studio.

"As silent as the grave" Eric mumbled, laughing inwardly at his joke as he saw Robyn with a large pair of headphones pressed to her ears, her hair falling down to the middle of her back as she closed her eyes, her hands holding onto the headphones as she filled her lungs with air, pushing her diaphragm into a raised position to gain the power of her voice as she started to sing, the single drum beat behind her as she started to sing.

_When darkness falls_

_And surrounds you._

_When you fall down,_

_When you're scared_

_And you're lost. _

Her eyes were firmly closed, her heart filling with emotion as she sang the words, the words that were all to familiar to Eric as he recognized the words he had written after Godric's passing. But, as she sung the next part the power in her voice grew, the volume intensifying as her voice moved over the complicated piano part that was layering the song.

_Be brave,_

_I'm coming to hold you now._

_When all your strength has gone_

_And you feel wrong,_

_Like your life has slipped away._

As she brought in another lungful of air as her voice took the gently tone, her voice even and gently as the drum beat finally engulfed the music, setting the speed as the piano and the drums gave a dance feel to the song.

_Follow me._

_You can follow me_

_And I, I will not desert you now._

_When your fires died out,_

_No one's there,_

_They have left you for dead._

_Follow me._

_You can follow me._

_I will keep you safe,_

_Follow me._

_You can follow me,_

_I will protect you._

_Oh_

_I won't let them hurt, hurt you, no._

_Ooh yeah._

_When your heart is breaking._

_You can follow me._

_You can follow me._

_I will always keep you safe,_

_Follow me,_

_You can trust in me._

_I will always protect you, my love._

_Feel my love. Feel my love._

The music came to a stop, Robyn's body finally stopping as the music finally faded, the people at the sound desk were hurriedly taking in the sound levels, sorting out the track as they recorded Robyn's voice on top of the already recorded music. Her eyes finally opened, her bottle of water suddenly in her hands as the liquid soothed her tender voice, her diaphragm aching from the sudden work out. She finished sorting herself out before she rightened her posture and a joyful smile engulfed her lips when she could see Eric smiling at her, her music having lifted his spirits as he realised what she had done for him.

She evacuated the soundproofed room and headed straight for Eric, a smile on her lips as she pressed her arms around his neck as the pair of them embraced. Eric rested his head on the top of hers as he pulled her closer.

"I never told you I had written music to your lyrics. I wanted to surprise you" Robyn breathed into his ear, the pair still standing together as they shared an intimate moment

"It's better than I could have wanted it" Eric replied before the pair of them were pulled from their small conversation and included into the rest of the conversation that was being shared with the other producers and band members.

However, Robyn could see Eric frowning to himself as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Pam?" He expressed, his figure turning away as he listened to what she was saying. From the concerned look that Eric was flashing in Robyn's direction she couldn't help but start saying her goodbyes to her friends before dragging Eric out of the room, her boyfriend still on his phone.

"What's happened?" Robyn questioned when she saw Eric signing off. Concern shining in his eyes as he looked down towards her, his hand reaching out for her.

"Bill and Sookie have turned up at Fangtasia. It seems there are a few problems back in Bon Temps and it concerns you"

"Me? How, I've never been to Bon Temps"

"Apparently the locals are looking for you"

"I don't understand" Robyn stammered, her heart hammering in her chest as Eric looked down at her, his own fear shining in his eyes but not his features as he pondered on the things that Pam had just told her

"We will be at Fangtasia soon, maybe then someone will explain to us what the hell is going on!" He expressed once again, the pair coming out into the dark night air, hand in hand.

But, before Robyn could understand what was happening, about 40 people were coming out of nowhere. People were screaming, holding gardening tools, or weapons. Their eyes black as the night sky as they converged on Robyn and Eric. The pair of them could not react quickly enough. A man with short sandy hair was holding onto a woman with bright red dyed hair was leading the rabble.

Robyn looked up at Eric who was as cool as he normally was. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her sensed in overload as she tried to take in all the activity that was swimming around her. But, she felt someone clinging into her arm. Instinctively she grabbed hold of the offending appendage, called on her weak strength and shoved the person over her shoulder. Cries of laughter shot around her as this action seemed to spur on the rest of the group.

Eric simply grabbed hold of Robyn's waist, lifting her from her damaged knee, trying to prevent her from fighting, as her ribs were still broken and very tender. But, it seems that Eric was unable to move as far or as fast as he would have wanted. The people bombarded him, pushing him to the ground as they grabbed for Robyn once again.

"Eric!" Robyn screamed when she felt someone grabbing hold of her in one of her bruises. She was being crowded by the people, screams and laughs echoing in her brain as she punched, hit, fought and flung herself in any and every direction as she tried to wriggle out of their grip, ignoring her screaming body as she went. She could see that Eric was doing his best to get to her, his own panic shining in his eyes as he fought for her.

Robyn was about to flip out again when she felt someone grasping hold of her waist. She tried to spin around, her arms flapping everywhere causing the person holding onto her to struggle with his hold.

"Robyn, calm down it's me," Eric mumbled as he spun her around so he was holding her as if she was his bride. She simply smiled at him, relaxing into him as she pressed her hands around his neck. "Close your eyes" He whispered again, watching as she snuggled her face into his chest before he lifted his feet from the ground and they flew away from the people who had been sent to fetch her.

When Eric pressed his feet to the ground the loud music was already blearing out of the walls of Fangtasia. Robyn was readjusting her hair as she delicately pressed her wounded knee back to the ground, a woman noticing the pair of them as she let out her lungful of smoke from her cigarette.

"We shouldn't be busy tonight. It's a Tuesday" Eric expressed as he pressed his hand to Robyn's back, feeling her limping next to her as they both stumbled into the door, both flustered in what had just happened to them.

As Robyn's eyes adjusted to the light, she could see Pam, dressed in a red-leathered pant suit, her hair elegantly curled was standing in front of Sookie, Bill and a man she didn't recognize. However, as she walked closer a smell hit her like a ton of bricks and she couldn't help but take in a huge lungful of air, the man was also sniffing the air, his body becoming ridged as he recognized her scent.

"Sam? What is it?" Sookie asked as she leant closer to her friend, resting her hand on his knee as she tried to comfort him.

"It's nothing to worry about Sookie" Robyn started, pulling the 5 of them to turn to face her, the two children sitting with Sam were staring at her with their mouths hanging open as she limped further into the club with Eric at her side "But, I don't think the shifter is very happy with a werewolf being in his presence"

"Your kind is nothing like mine" Sam snapped, standing up for himself

"Yes, well you'll be surprised at just how ordinary my pack can be"

"You mean you're a Packmaster? A little young?"

"But very good" Eric interjected as he moved himself and Robyn to sit on the couch in front of the others. "Now why were me and Robyn just ambushed outside the recording studio?"

"What?" Bill managed to stumble out, a black substance trailing down his chin, Robyn noticing how Sookie had bandaged up her wrist as if Bill needed to heal

"Half naked, dirty and insane people trapped us before we could get here. Can someone tell me why the hell someone seems adamant to come and collect me?"

"You sound like this has happened before?" Sam interjected again; aware that Arlene's kids were sitting next to him

"Someone murdered and left the body of a good friend of mine with her heart cut out on my kitchen floor. A message to me"

"We had no idea what was happening when we arrived back in Bon Temps" Sookie started. "Everything seemed so normal until we took in all the graffiti, the people bashing their heads on lampposts, and maniacs jumping in front of cars. But, Maryanne, someone a good friend of mine has been living with has taken hold of my house, turning it into some sort of orgy, defiling my grans name. Bill tried to threaten her, biting her, which I believe had poisoned him before my blood healed him. I managed to shoot some kind of light onto her face which deterred her long enough for me too get Bill into the car."

"What did you do to her?" Eric asked coolly, his hands pressed into Robyn's as he could feel her aching body in his mind.

"I don't know, I swear. But, it was Maryann that attacked me in the woods. Even though I don't have a scar like Robyn, when she touched me I could feel her crawling under my skin."

"We need to kill her," Bill grumbled as he clung onto his stomach a little

"Good" Sookie snapped, visibly pissed off with everything that was happening.

"You were attacked by Maryann?" Sam managed to mumble, confusion shining on his features as he looked at her with a frown.

"We both were" Sookie stated as she cocked her head towards Robyn who gave a sheepish smile towards Sam who was looking at her with a question shining in his eyes.

"5 years ago I was scratched and poised by a creature we knew nothing about. I was sick for a few weeks and have three large scars running down my back. I've never been able to put a name to a face, but a few weeks ago, before we left for Dallas I came into contact with her again. Me and my pack had almost neutralized her before she got away from us."

"Do you receive the scars on your face by Maryann?" One of Arlene's kids asked. The younger girl seemed to be a little sheepish as if star struck as se looked at Robyn who only gave her a small smile as she looked at her

"Not by Maryann, no. That is a whole different story" Robyn expressed before she turned back to the others. "Is your friend still under the influence of Maryann?" Robyn asked Sookie who simply nodded towards her. "Maybe she can be of some help to us."

"But Maryann is controlling her, how will she talk to us if she's hypnotized?" Sam asked, causing everyone to look at him

"And here I was thinking that Vampires were the only ones who could hypnotise people" Sookie breathed sarcastically as she stared over at Robyn who gave her a small smile.

"No offence Sookie, but humans are shockingly susceptible to just about every form of though manipulation" Bill stated with his own small smile as he pulled her closer to him

"It's all coming from Maryann, and that chant the people all keep saying" Sam said again, at this new information Robyn snapped her eyes towards him, her interest perked at the prospect of something jogging her memory. Eric just looked at herm a question burning in his eyes as he looked towards her

"Chant?" Robyn asked.

"Loolo bromios loolo dendritess Eleuterious Bacchus Enorches"

Sam said which caused Robyn to painfully get to her feet as she racked her mind with information she had taken in when she was researching into the creature that could have scratched her. Pam just gave Eric a worried glance, they were the two most well accustomed people to Robyn's moods and this one bothered them.

"Robyn? Eric said as he turned around to face her "I've seen that look on your face before and it never turns out well"

"I read about some ancient creatures when I was trying to figure out what had attacked me. But I always assumed it was just a myth. But I believe Maryann might be one"

"Please tell me your not going to say she's a Maynad" Sam expressed as everyone turned towards him again and then back towards Robyn who had frowned over at him, unaware at how intelligent this man was.

"I was. I'm just confused as to why she wants me?"

"My guess is because you got away rom her once. She can't control you. Those funny big black eyes is Maryann's energy inside them. She is driving them like tiny little remote-control airplanes."

"But why can't she control all of us?"

"All suernaturals have a natural resistance. She can force both mine and Robyn's shifts and other stuff with the other supes but she can't get inside us. We gotta go to her on our own free will."

"But what is she?" Eric alleged as he held out his hand to Robyn and made her sit next to him, to help rest her knee.

"She's God" Robyn expressed as she perched right into Eric's side for comfort as she spoke towards the people in front of her "Well she's as close to a God as we'll ever get. People call her all kinds of things. Kali, Lilith, Isis, Gala. But what is really is, is a Maenad. Exactly what Sam said."

"What the fuck is that?" Bill interrupted, halting Robyn's trail of thought

"According to the Greeks, maenads were handmaidens to Dionysus. Another name is the horned god. Sound familiar?"

"Satan" Sookie breathed as realization flooded into everyone's expressions.

"Dionysus, Satan. It's really just a kind of energy. Wild energy, like lust, anger, excess, violence. I read that a Maenad channels it, controls it. She never wasn't here."

"But you are known to not be friendly towards those like me Sam Merlotte. If we go along with your information, how do we know it's not a trap for Robyn" Eric stated as he pressed his forearms to his knee's leaning on them as he clasped his hands together as he looked at Sam.

"Because until somebody starts trusting somebody we're all sitting targets, ripe for the picking"

"I have no knowledge of the maenad creature. I suspect she is also the bull headed creature that pasted through this way recently right Pam?

"That thing owes me a pair of shoes"

"I know someone who might be able to offer something useful, might be able to" Eric said again as he raised his eyebrows, his blue eyes really boring into Sam's as he looked at the shifter.

"Can we see your fangs?" Coby suddenly stated which snapped everyone from their reprieve, Sookie and Bill suddenly snapping to their defiance, but Eric immediately unsheathed his fangs, Robyn and Pam not reacting while Lisa shrieked back a little.

"Don't you like vampires, little girl?"

"Eric!" Sookie warned, briefly pulling Eric from his cold glare towards the two of them.

"Our almost step-daddy hated vampires, but we don't"

"He went on a vacation with Jesus"

"You make me so happy I never had any of you" Pam said as she rolled her eyes and head in the direction of the children as Robyn continued to watch Eric interact with them.

"Oh, come on, Pam" Eric said gently as he raised his eyebrows, making his eyes look wider and more friendly as he smiled down at the children, obviously amused "They're funny. They're like humans but miniature. Teacup humans."

"Eric, sweetie, the situation at hand" Robyn interrupted, moving her hands to the top of his arms to gain his attention once again "We need to see this person you were talking about"

"Of course. Bill you will accompany me and Robyn to see the Queen. The rest of you will need to try and figure out how to bring back your friend Tara" Eric expressed and watched as everyone nodded his or her heads, finally comforted at having a plan of action.


	17. Chapter 17

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Robyn wasn't happy about the whole attitude Eric was expecting her too take. Eric had made sure that she held back and stood behind him. Robyn knew full well that she was expected to be silent, decorative and submissive, but the wolf that lived inside of her was an alpha and she was refusing to go along with him.

She knew she could protect herself, and with her wolfish instincts she was pretty sure she would be able to protect Eric from any attack that could possibly come in their way. However, as she looked up at Eric hardened jaw and cold hard eyes she knew he was worried. She had told herself and others around her that Eric's emotions always shone through his eyes and right now nervousness was visibly shining through them.

Eric was only trying to protect her. She knew that considering everything that was happening in her life at the moment. A Maynard was after her, sending out her minions in the form of the Bon Temps civilians, she was still servilely wounded after the torture Woods had shoved on to her body and she couldn't deny that she was still struggling to put most of her weight on her damaged knee.

As they approached the door, Eric reached back with his hand and took her in his. "Robyn, please, do as I say and stay close to me. Things could get dangerous and I can't loose you," He whispered so only she would be able to hear him. She just clung onto his hand a little tighter to try and provide him with some comfort. Robyn simply glanced over towards Bill who shook his head away from them when they noticed a dark haired guard was directing them inside before he turned towards them.

"Mr Northman" The dark haired vampire said with a smile that made the ever-confident Robyn uneasy "It's nice to see you are introducing the Queen to your new pet. We are a little surprised to see you"

"The Queen needs to know whenever a potential problems crops up in her state" Eric replied with a smile as he nodded his head, his voice easy and whispery as he spoke

"Indeed" He charmed before scooting around Eric to give Robyn a once over, a look of pleasure shining on his features as he studied her "She is a very pretty thing Eric, far more spectacular than your normal playthings. It's a shame she's a dog"

"She is mine, Cenred" Eric forced, his eyes growing more cold at the hypothetical chance of a fight "That is all that matters to me"

"Suit yourself" He expressed as he gestured towards a pair of large oak double doors, through which a swimming pool sparkled under bright white lights. "You will have to excuse her majesty, she is feeding at this precise moment in time" he explained again just for a pale ginger woman to come into view. Her golden sparkly dress clung to her figure as she gorged herself on the young blonde woman who was lying with her back to the sofa, her legs hanging over the arm as the Vampire Queen ate from the carotid artery of the groin

"Is this a bad time?" Eric asked with a small smile, his black leather jacket making him stand out against the sheer brightness of the room

"There is no such thing as a bad time. Or time for that matter" The queen expressed, blood dripping in her mouth and down her chin as her fangs exposed what she was to the rest of the world. She excused herself, inviting her quests to sit, a glare shoved in Robyn's direction before she went to get herself cleaned up.

Bill and Eric took a seat on the opposite side of the pool to the young woman who was absentmindedly staring intently on the two vampires. Eric had motioned for Robyn to sit at his feet, a look of humiliation spread across her features as she attempted to get onto the stone floor. Eric was pained to see her do this task, taking in the stabbing pains that were exploding across her chest from her wounded ribs, and watching as she tried to lower herself gently to the ground with just as much pain made him wish he could be the one to sit on the floor. However, when she had rested her leg, stretched out next to her he had reached out for her hand and was grateful that she took it.

When the Queen returned she was holding a cloth in her hand, her finger pressed to her tongue as she tried to take in all of the young woman's blood. She walked towards them, a glare in her eyes as they rose to their feet, Eric pressing Robyn so she stayed on the ground.

"Mr Northman, always a pleasure" She expressed before she glowered at Robyn "So this is your new pet?"

"Yes." Eric put his hand beneath her chin, "Rise, my dear, so the queen can see you properly." Robyn simply got to her feet, biting back the pain as she defiantly stood in front of the Queen, watching as she pressed a hand to her hair that bounced and curled around her features, the Queen admiring her strength and insolence.

"Well she's defiantly a strong character, I would have liked her a little more obedient" She stated before walking to the other side of the pool "Where did you say you picked her up from?"

"I had requested her help. I was having a few problems with a couple of werewolves and she was the only person qualified to help. She is a Packmaster after all"

"Sit," the Queen commanded, and Robyn returned to her submissive position at Eric's feet. Robyn took the opportunity to assess her surroundings. There were no other vampires of the Queen's court present other than Cenred and the Queen, and there were three humans-Hadley and two very young men, whom Carly suspected couldn't be out of high school. The two young men seemed to be in some sort of fugue state, either from loss of blood or from over-glamouring, so the only thing they could do was to lounge about looking petulantly desirable.

"There are pressing matters that we need your help with" Eric voiced, noticing Bill sitting next to him while Sophie-Ann

"We need to know how to kill a Maenad" Bill voiced, watching as Sophie-Ann collapsed into the sofa, an ancient Vogue Magazine in her hands.

"A Maenad? In Bon Temps? That's random"

"Yes. She seems to have caused some sort of mass hypnosis. The whole town has devolved to a primitive state in a matter of days"

"We were ambushed in Shreveport, so her reach is very long indeed" Eric imputed, noticing that Robyn was clinging onto his leg a little, keeping her mouth shut knowing that she was the reason behind her hypnosis.

"Oh, my, she's an old one. Well, they're all old. Relics."

"Ancient Greece, correct?" Robyn suddenly stated before she shoved her mouth closed as she took in Sophie-Ann looking at her with a death glare. Eric had also shifted to try and stop her talking, which ultimately caused Robyn to snap her mouth shut.

"In answer to the dog's statement it was before the Ancient Greeks. Have the orgies and Sacrifices been called?"

"Yes, Robyn has been named the sacrifice" Eric explained as he watched The Queen look at him, her magazine still in her hands.

"Cannibalism?"

"We suspect"

"Oh, fun."

"Do you have any idea in how to kill this creature?"

"You can't. She's convinced herself she's immortal, and so she is. Eric, surely you know that everything that exists imagined itself into existence"

"I'm not entirely familiar with that theory"

"Think about it. You're a wild young girl who's married to some jerk who treats you like property and is also fucking some 14-year-old boy. And along comes this religion, which encourages you to get hammered run naked through the woods, have sex with whoever, whatever and it's all part of getting closer to god"

"I can see how that would have its appeal. Especially to humans with their tendency towards Puritanism"

"Exactly. So you're fucking everybody in the dirt why not kill something and eat it raw? Hey, you're super extra pious, there's nothing you can't do, and each time you do it just brings you one step closer to the divine"

"Isn't that delusional?" Bill asked with a frown on his face as he lent further onto his knees, looking at the Queen while Eric and Robyn had turned to look at him.

"Never underestimate the power if blind faith. It can manifest in ways that bend the laws of physics, or break them entirely."

"I bit her, and it poisoned me" Bill said again, a sheepish look on his features as he understood how embarrassing the whole situation was.

"Of course it did. We can only drink human blood. Or werewolf blood" She expressed as she looked towards Robyn "Good heavens know why but with Weres being half human that's why we can feed on them. But she's no longer even remotely human."

"But she started out as human" Robyn voiced again, finally getting the respect she deserved from the Queen.

"Hello. Evolution? We started out that way too"

"Maybe we should get back to Bon Temps" Bill started

"Nonsense. Sookie is not in any trouble. You would know it"

"Yes, but I have my pack that needs protecting. Defiantly if I am the target of her searching's"

"Spend the day and leave tomorrow night"

"I'm sorry, but we really need to get back" Robyn urged again as she painfully got to her feet with the help of Eric who still towered over her as they stood and prepared to leave.

"I insist"

"No!"

"Northman you really need to control your human"

"But your Majesty, she is far from human" Eric expressed as he took in Robyn's fiery form. He knew she would be unable to suppress what came naturally to her. She was an Alpha, a leader and when someone threated her and her family she would do everything in her power to protect them "She is only doing what she believes to be right. The loyalty she has with her pack runs far deeper than we will ever understand"

"Fine!" The Queen huffed "The world changed centuries ago and they're still waiting for the God who comes."

"Does he ever come?" Robyn expressed with a frown as she turned back towards her

"Of course not. Gods never actually show up. They only exist in humans' minds, like money and morality"

"If we can't kill her, how do we get her to leave Bon Temps?"

"She has to believe that she's successfully summoned forth Dionysus in hopes that he will ravish her quite literally devour her, until she's lost into oblivion."

"So she seeks death," Robyn stated again before stammering forwards once again, shaking her head and arm as Eric continued to looked down at her with a smirk on his features "The true death. The one thing she's evolved beyond."

"Ironic, isn't it. You know, they're really not that smart, these maenads. "

"So how does she summon this nonexistent god of hers?"

"I never said he was nonexistent, I just said he never comes. She believe if she finds" the perfect vessel, sacrifices and devours part of him or her while surrounded by the magic of her familiars, then her mad god will appear. At that point, when she surrenders herself to him"

"That's the point she can be killed"

"That's right."

"The perfect vessel. Human?" Bill spoke up, following the conversation with vigor

"Obviously not as she has chosen me" Robyn stated as if that was a stupid question.

"They prefer supernatural beings"

"So two-natured" Bill said as he looked over at her

"Like Robyn" Eric said

"Shifters, yes. And Weres. Fortunately, they show little interest in us. Something about our hearts not beating. But, they'll try any other being that straddles the two worlds"

"As long as it has a beating heart" Robyn whispered as understanding washed over her heart and mind, knowing that the only way they were to stop this creature was to sacrifice herself and she knew she wouldn't be able to heal herself due to being so weak.

"You have to remember, they've been trying for centuries. They're constantly improvising in hopes of finding that one element that will make it all happen."

"Thank you your majesty, with all your time and knowledge, but I think it's defiantly time for us to go" Eric stated as he walked over to Robyn, his arm instinctively going around her waist as they politely said their goodbyes.

When they left the house of the Queen Robyn felt her feet fall from underneath her as Eric pressed her figure to his chest, seeing how weak she was feeling. She could only look at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his long strides propelling them further away from the queen.

"We need to get back to Sam Merlotte, maybe he can shift into Dionysus's form" Robyn imputed as she took in the serious forms of the men she was in the company off.

"It's the best plan so far. Bill, you run back, ill fly Robyn back to Shreveport, to check up on her wolves before we finish this" Eric stated, looked down at Robyn who gave him a weak half smile and nuzzled closer to his chest before he took off into the sky.

The Moon was well in to the night sky when Eric landed and she could once again feel that her hair was knotted and messy as she tried to regain her balance, a little uneasy on her feet from her injured knee. She could see Alcide's 'Herveaux Contracting' van was on the drive informing her that her brother was home. She took in the scruffy bushes that were pressed to the porch and the side of the house and smiled to herself a little. Alcide still hadn't got around to trimming the hedges; she had asked him to do that before she left for Dallas.

The light on the porch made the fences and pillars painted a pristine white to shine, the wooden panels were a moss green with the windows double-glazed and the shutters were in themselves well painted. The grounds were at the moment a little scruffy but with the forest situated behind the house it provided Robyn, her brother and her pack the necessary room they needed for when they went on their moonlight runs.

She could hear her converses clunking against the wooden floorboards as she pulled out her door keys and headed into the air-conditioned house. Eric's own large boots clunking on the wood as they entered into her house, knowing her Pack should have been inside.

"Alcide? We know how to stop the Maenad" Robyn shouted as she shoved her keys in to the bowl on the table just by the door as she looked to her left and into the yellow kitchen. She could see the surfaces were littered with different objects before she headed back into the lounge where the lights were shining brightly. What she saw made her heart drop in her chest.

All 8 members of her pack were sprawled out on her cream carpet. Bruises were shining on their skin; wounds and scuffles bleeding showed that they had put up a fight. She shoved herself into the room, dipping to Ross's side, pressing a hand to his cheek as she tried to shake him from unconsciousness. She looked up towards Eric, a look of concern and panic in her eyes as he went to attend to the rest of them.

"Ross? Ross, sweetie can you hear me?" Robyn fussed as she pressed both of her hands to Ross's cheeks, relieved to watch his eyes flutter as he raised his arm to his eyes as he tried to gain the knowledge of where he was. He looked away from Robyn and then back up to him, his eyes fluttering as he blinked with confusion.

"Robyn?" He mumbled as he frowned up at her, his large palm coming to rest on her shoulder as he finally managed to recognized her

"I'm here," She breathed as she curled her hair around her ear as she took a brief look behind her shoulder and the wonderful work that Eric was doing in reassuring her wolves. "Can you remember what happened?" She asked again as she helped him sit up, pulling his into a sitting position as Eric crouched behind her

"We were just having Dinner, all congregating here like you ordered us. But, we were almost finished before we heard a chorus of angry cries and screams. Alcide had pulled the curtains apart and there was a hug riot outside, all the people had these strange black bug eyes." He stated, his frown never leaving his features as his strong arms held him up

"We've seen them before" Robyn expressed sadly as he looked towards Eric who gave her a weak smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We put up a pretty good fight, but there was so many off them we couldn't hold them off. They took Alcide!"

"What!"

"We tried to protect him, your brother sure was angry but they smacked him around the head and knocked him out"

"Shit! Eric we have to get him back"

"Then we need to get to Merlotte's, we need to stop this Maenad" Eric said to her soothingly as he took in the panicked expression shining in her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Stay here. Barricade yourselves in, don't even look out side until I come back and tell you everything will be ok" She said to them, talking to the rest of her pack before she rushed outside with her Viking Vampire and headed to Bon Temps.

"Well I just got them to sleep" Sam expressed once he came back into his bar after he put Coby and Lisa, Arlene's kids into bed. Bill had rendezvoused with Eric and Robyn, aware of the disaster that Robyn had witnessed and he could see how worried and upset Robyn was after realizing that the Maenad had taken her brother. "Lisa was so worried about her mum she was afraid to go to bed"

"If you'd let me glamour them, they would have been asleep in seconds" Bill responded as he stood in the middle of the bar, noticing how uncomfortable Eric and Robyn seemed as they stood in a place they rarely came too.

"You've heard there is a maenad in out midst" Eric voiced, pulling the conversation from the one Bill wanted.

"Yeah, I'm familiar. I am also aware that Robyn is the reason she is here"

"Hey! It wasn't intentional so stop trying to pass the blame! This has become all our problem and were the ones that need to sort it out!"

"We need you, and Sookie needs you to make this right" Bill stated again as he took in the uncomfortable gestures and expressions that Sam was pulling as he began to release and understand the situation they were about to head into.

"But what am I supposed to do? Robyn is the one that she wants!"

"If I thought it was as easy as giving myself up to Maryann, don't you think I would have done it by now" Robyn expressed angrily as she vented her frustration, and unfortunately Sam was the one who was pissing her off.

"We can't just stand by idly" Eric spoke "You must come with us

"No, I'm not sure I wanna be doing that"

"I'm not sure were giving you a choice" Robyn expressed darkly and watched as he finally understood her authority and stared right back at her.

As they stood there in the shadows by Sookie's house Robyn's heart was hammering in her chest. She could feel her palms were beginning to sweat as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Unknown to all the people around her she was preparing herself to sacrifice her life for them. She was wondering if any of them would recognize her in their controlled minds but as she stood there she realized that was the least of her problems.

She could feel the moon on her back. The moonlight was stirring the wolf within her and she was fighting to suppress the wolf urges of shifting and running away to preserve her life and protect her. She could only watch the people dancing and singing and chanting from her spot, knowing that she was to walk into that situation at any moment.

Someone's cool hand curled into one of hers as she continued to look at the destroyed image of Sookie's house. She simply looked up at the man who was comforting her. Eric was holding his own solemn expression as he had no other choice than allow himself to let her walk into the manic fray of people. His own uneasiness was visibly shining in his slouched shoulders and neck.

"I don't want you to do this," He whispered as his turned around, spinning her around in the process so he could encase her with his long arms. She just rested her hands on his waist as she looked up at him, fighting the tears that were swelling in her eyes.

"We have no choice"

"You could run, leave this place with your pack and live your life in peace"

"That won't solve anything. The Maenad will just track me down and kill me then. Killing her now is our only chance at stopping her for good. And besides, if I left, I would be leaving you behind and right now your face and comfort is the only thing getting me through this"

"What if the plan doesn't work? The drug that Ludwig has given us has no guarantee that it will help. I can't loose you Robyn"

"I will be sacrificing the most valuable thing anyone could loose. If I die I have lost the opportunity to live my life, but I will have also lost my most treasured dream. I would have failed in living my life at your side, and as I am faced with this choice it is the one thing that is tearing me up inside. I need you as much as I love you and for the first time I finally realize that. It's a shame that I come to understand that to late" Robyn said up to Eric, her passion and her true affections were shining in her eyes as she told him how she felt as this could possibly be the last time she would speak to him.

Eric couldn't say anything, her declaration had made his dead heart swell with love and he simply shoved his hands out so they took hold of her cheeks and he forced his lips to hers in a passionate and needy kiss. Their lips moving together in sync as there hands clawed at each other, entangled in hair or in pieces of clothing. But as they heard someone clear their throat they pulled themselves away from each other and Robyn limped towards Bill as she was dragged to Maryann's cult.

People were crowding around her, reaching out and laughing as Bill shoved her in front of him, her hands tied behind her back, her injured knee falling from underneath her as she was forcefully and painfully shoved into the clearing. She looked around, her eyes frantically searching for Alcide, as she wanted nothing more than to see him before she died.

Robyn snapped her head up to face the music that was being played from the violins. Her eyes shifted once again, her senses on high alert as the Wolf anticipated everything she was about to go through. The bright white of Maryann's white gown vibrated with colour as she looked at her, but her heart dropped in her chest when she noticed Alcide and Sookie were being dragged from behind her by two large lads.

"Maenad!" Bill shouted, Robyn shrieking away from him as he shouted right into her ear. The crowd parted when Maryanne turned to face them, happiness swelling in her face as she noticed Robyn limping from the back of the crowds and into the clearing.

"Bill what the hell are you doing?" Sookie shouted as she struggled against her brother's hold.

"Robyn! Get off me! Robyn, run get away from here!" Alcide's gruff voice echoed up to her ears as Robyn sought out his eyes, taking in his heartbroken expression. She could only give him a weak smile as if she had given up fighting.

"I have your sacrifice"

"Oh, my sweet vessel" Maryanne smiled as she took a brief step towards Robyn, her hand reached out to rest on her cheek. Robyn studied her coming over to her. Her breath rising in her lungs, her chest heaving as she pulled away from the woman, leaning more heavily onto Bill's bonds as she tried to get away from the woman.

"I offer her in exchange for Sookie and Alcide"

"NO! She'll kill her!" Sookie bellowed as she forced herself away from Jason who shoved her back towards him

"I won't let you do this!" Alcide grumbled, struggling against his own bonds but grimacing as Maryanne had bound him in silver.

"She's not going to stop with me" Robyn expressed as she looked at the large alter that was in the shape of a Y. Made with logs, all twisting and curling around leaves and flowers and raw meat.

"Take them to the dead man. They have served their purpose" The Maenad expressed in Jason's direction and watched as the exchange took place. Eric was hiding in the shadows and as he watched he snuck closer to the back of the crowds, waiting till Alcide was in ear shot and whistled for him, beckoning him towards him so he could bring him up to speed.

"Bill! You can't let her kill Robyn!"

"Sorry this is the only way" Bill grimaced as he took his girlfriend back into his arm, Sookie constantly fighting with his as Robyn was shoved and held by Egg's strong grip on her arms. He had a large smile on his features as his grip on her arms tightened and she struggled not to wince as she felt her skin bruising.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Robyn bellowed, unaware of how Sookie was constantly trying to get to her as she was pulled towards Maryann the Maenad. "Alcide, get out of here! I won't have you watching me die!" Robyn screeched, hoping her brother had heard her and underwent her orders. Maryann reached out for her again, her breathing heavy from her struggling but when the supernatural pressed her hand around his mouth again she could only look at her.

"I will always be grateful to you"

"This isn't for you"

"Gentlemen, she's yours" Maryann expressed with a smile, letting her hand drop to her side just as Egg's shoved Robyn to the ground. Her body crashed to the dirty floor in a heap. Her ribs pushing into her lungs caused her to screech in agony as she tried to pull herself back up to her feet.

Bill took a brief look towards Eric and Alcide, the pair of them struggling considerably to prevent themselves from rushing to her aid. Bill knew that Eric was suffering. Never before had he seen the ancient Viking look so dejected and horror filled as he witnessed the beatings of a woman he undoubtedly loved.

"This is what your vampire source told you to do? To give up Robyn?" Sookie whispered as she turned her torso so she was looking at Bill who was watching as Robyn was shoved towards the alter, being bounded and cuffed to prevent her escape.

"Sookie you have to trust me" the pair pulled from their conversation when Maryann called their attention towards her.

"Let us called upon our god" She stated, her eyes closed as she angled her head towards the ground, raising her hands out to her sides and above her head as she heard her congregation quieting around her as they got to their knees. "Now the sacrificial egg" Tara moved into position, placing the Egg on the separate perch in amongst the wood. "Hail Dionysus. Bacchus, Bromios, Eleutherious, Dendrites. All these names of yours, our bull-headed god." Upon this occasion of our marriage our offering symbolizes the rebirth of our god. When he was a child the jealous Titans ripped him to shreds eating all but his heart. And this last piece was saved by his sister Pallas Athena who placed it into the womb of his mother so that he could be reborn. Oh great mother, soon you shall have the heart that will make your egg grow fertile ad your son, our bull-headed god will come and stand in your place." Maryann expressed before the band started playing again.

Robyn had her hands bound above her head, clasped on a bed of longs and vines that held her in place. The front of her t-shirt had been destroyed, making visible her bra and her bruised side, her muffled yelling was heard as a gag was pressed to her mouth as she was carried through the yelling crowd and towards the alter.

"NO! Stop!" Sookie screamed as she took in the disaster that Robyn had gotten herself into. "NO! Robyn!" She shouted as Robyn was positioned upright, hanging on the bonds that were holding her upright, preventing her hands to reach out and change. Silver clasped around her wrists to stop her from shifting.

"Oh at last" Maryann breathed as Robyn continued to struggle, taking in the people around her who were smiling with glee and happiness, she could do nothing but look at them with a wild expression in her eyes. "At long, long last. She is yours, my lord"

Robyn began to panic as soon as she had seen a black man coming up towards Maryann with the silver glinting in the moonlight. Sookie was fighting, she could feel Eric's panic and pain, she could feel her own terror shining on her features and throughout her body as her body began to hyperventilate, the pain of her ribs having deadened from the adrenaline and the panic she was feeling as the man came ever closer to her.

"You're lucky, Robyn. It's everyone's wish to have their life mean something. So few ever get to realize it." Maryann whispered as she looked up at the Packmaster. A frown was on her features, her eyes full of tears that started to overflow from her eyes, showing the world just how distraught and terrified she was.

"Come on, do it already!"

"Do it!"

"Sacrifice her!"

"Robyn, use your gift" Sookie managed to say again, unknown to her that she was clasped into Silver, Bill was still struggling to keep hold of her.

"Sookie, use yours" Bill whispered into her ear. The black man came into the centre of the room, a look of wonder on his features, as he stood right in front of Robyn who was trying to shriek back away from him, trying to get away from him.

"Thank you" He breathed in awe, Robyn's eyes widening in fear as she panicked to bring in the air that she needed, her heart hammering in her chest as she watched him lift the blade and bring it down.

Her muffled scream of agony was deadened by the sudden eruption of cheers. The blade had pierced right through her heart, the blood dripping down her once smooth skin of her chest, her eyes widening in agony, the blood rising into the throat, bubbling as she tried to get in a breath of oxygen. The absolute heartbreaking feeling washed over her as she felt Eric's emotions. She could only look in front of her, her vision becoming blurry as the pain overtook everything she knew, everything she felt, everything she had ever hoped for was taken away from her as the agony from the single puncture wound destroyed everything she believed in.


	18. Chapter 18

**Veil of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

"Robyn!" Sookie yelled before she crumpled with sorrow, her eyes swimming with tears of a woman she classed as her best friend, for a woman who had taught her and given her so much.

Robyn panicked, taking in jiggered breathes, feeling the blade rubbing and going further into her whenever she tried to lift her chest, her eyes becoming heavy as she felt the blackness edging ever so closer towards her, her mind fogging over with unconsciousness as she fought for her life.

"Bring me the blood" Robyn dropped her head, her skull become too heavy for her to hold as the man withdrew the blade from her chest slowly, the crimson blood trickling from her wound, gushing out of her as she watched the man turn towards Maryann, her blood streaking the blade as he passed it too her. She rubbed the other side of the blade with her finger, taking Robyn's blood onto her skin as she faltered with emotion as she looked at it. "Oh yes, she is the vessel" She breathed in ecstasy as she lifted her head and rubbed Robyn's blood down her neck and to her collarbone. "My lord, this is the vessel who shall unite us"

"_Sookie, Sookie"_

"Robyn!" Sookie screamed as she learched away from Bill, her attention having been caught caused Alcide and Eric to ready themselves as Sookie rushed over to her side. Robyn moved into her hand as she clung onto the gag around her mouth, her eyes heavy as she felt the darkness taking her "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry"

"_Destroy it. All of it"_

Understanding flooded into her features and she shoved herself into motion. 

The wind was blowing through her gown, her adrenaline coursing through her body as she called up the unknown powers that she held in her body. Robyn was injured, possibly dying as she hung onto the sacrifice board and she was determined not to fail her again.

She raced over to the Alter, taking hold of the Ostrich egg, raising it above her head and shoved it to the ground with such a force it splattered right across her front lawn.

"The egg! You killed our sacred egg!"

"It's not sacred. None of it's sacred!" Sookie bellowed as she continued to go about her business. Destroying everything in Robyn's eyesight. But, unknown too Sookie there were people to help Robyn.

Eric shoved himself in the direction of his girlfriend as soon as Sookie had taken off towards the alter, Bill helping her in the process. He reached up towards her, resting his hand on her cheek to try and shake her from her unwanted sleep, her body heavy and her life falling from her quickly as she fought to stay awake.

"Robyn! Robyn sweetheart stay with me!" Eric panicked as he levitated from the ground, Alcide finally catching up to him as he started to untie her bounds around her legs, not caring around the problems the silver would have for him. Eric undid the cloth around her arms, ignored the burning of silver in his palms as he shoved it from her wrists and clung onto her, bringing her gently to the ground to try and raise her from her slumber.

Eric was so wrapped up in trying to assess Robyn; aware at how weak she was he almost missed the complete destruction of the people around, watching as they clung onto their heads in agony, a loud, high pitched sound embedding its way into their heads as they screamed with pain. He also watched as Sookie run away from the Maenad before something happened. Something that he missed to try and get Robyn to look at him.

He pressed his hand to her cheek, shaking her a little, hitting her face gently to try and get her to open her eyes as he cradled her closet to him. He felt her head resting heavily in the crook of his arm, her breathing shallow as she struggled to open her eyes. Eric was relieved when he noticed them opened ever so slightly.

"Stay with me Robyn, you hear me, don't die on my now, not after everything we've been through"

"I'm glad…" she whispered haltingly, knowing that now was her last chance to say the things she really wanted to say to him, "…glad you…glad it's you here..." she coughed again, shifting with another whimper at the pain the movement brought, "…at the end."

"Don't say that Robyn, its just a flesh wound, the drugs should work soon" he said in a voice which was entirely too bright. His voice trailed off and she knew that they were both aware of the lie.

"Shh…" she whispered, using the hand which wasn't being pressed to her side to reach up slowly and shakily to touch his face for a moment, "Don't…don't be sad. It's alright."

"No it isn't, we had so much to look forward too," he replied as her hand fell back none too gently to her side. He caught it at the last moment and held it tightly in his own. She was glad. She didn't have the energy to keep it upright; no matter how much she wanted to, and to be able to have the comfort of holding his hand was something at least

"There is so much I want to do with you Robyn, human things I want to show you so stay with me?" he suddenly barked loudly, causing her to start and hiss in pain as the sudden movement jolted at her side, "Stay with me!

"Don't shout…please…" she muttered with a breathless laugh, "It's just a long….just a long sleep." She paused and looked up, feeling the tears, which had threatened to spill before were now spilling from the corners of her eyes and flowing down into her hair. The pain was getting less again now and although she knew that wasn't good she was grateful. Everything numb was better than everything hurting."…glad I got to see…" she stopped as she coughed wetly again, "…to see you…one…one last…time." Her words were beginning to slur as her vision dimmed. He was shaking, she was pretty sure it was him and not her, and the feeling of a raindrop falling on her face made her try and concentrate on the sky. Yet the stars were clear as ever above them. It wasn't raining. Another droplet landed, this one on her cupid's bow, and it ran down to her lips. It tasted metallically. Like…blood. "Don't cry…" she rasped; her throat was really dry, despite all the blood she knew was clogging up her throat – another cough relieved her for a moment but made everything go alarmingly dark for a moment, she barely knew that she meant so much to, and to die in his arms meant she wasn't dying alone "…look at…at the stars. Aren'…aren' they…beau'iful?"

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and she forced them open again as she saw his silhouetted form look up. She couldn't make out his eyes anymore. Everything was blurred and she had no more strength for talking. So she looked up with him, searching the sky, looking out for the one thing her failing mind could always see…

A low grumbling filled the air, penetrating though Sookie's screams as she collapsed to the ground, watching as Maryann's looming form came over her, her large claws preparing to provide her with the death glow before she stopped, taking in the animal that was coming into view.

As Sookie watched, she could see the large Bull come from the showed, its large hooves shuddering under it's weight, his horns curling with majestic power, its prowess full of grace and wonder as the look of love washed over Maryann, her claws shrinking back to those of human hands.

"My lord" She whispered, transfixed by the vision in front of her. "My husband. Oh you've come. I am here, my love" She walked towards him, her hand reaching out towards him, the pair meeting each other in between as the Maenad rested her hand on to his skull, feeling his warmth underneath her hand in the process. "We're together at last. Come to me." She whispered as she opened her arms and welcomed him towards her.

The Bull simply lowered his head, shoving his horns straight through the Maenads middle, black blood spluttering from her form from the sheer force of the blow. "My God. I am the one to be sacrificed? Oh, I am the vessel. Yes. I am happy to die. I'm yours" She managed to grunt, holding out her hands again before Sookie noticed the Bull shifting, revealing Sam Merlotte, standing in front of her before he yanked out her heart.

He squeezed her organ, a look of pure hatred and determination shining in his eyes and watched as she crumpled, turning in to a blackened husk as she fell to the ground. The Maenad was dead before she even hit the ground. Sookie struggled to get her breath back, a look of shock and confusion shining in her eyes before realization flooded to her features, the towns people getting their memories back as she heaved herself to her feet and shoved her figure in the direction of Robyn.

As she got back to the front of her house she could see everyone was looking around in confusion, cries of misunderstanding was heard as everyone started getting to their feet. However, Sookie could see the distraught pacing and shoving of Alcide as he mourned his sister. Sookie was unaware that she would ever see Eric Northman cry but as he cradled his lover to his chest, rocking back and forth Sookie's heart crumpled at the realization.

Sookie fell to the ground when she reached Eric's side, other people coming to see what all the fuss was about and when they noticed Robyn Herveaux the whispering started. Sookie's own heartbreak became known and she reached out for any part of Robyn she could. Sobs exploded over her figure, her head collapsing into the crook of the dead woman's neck as she mourned, grieved the loss of her best friend.

Eric just laid her down on the ground, never once letting go of one of her hands as Alcide and Bill stood behind them, watching the sobbing people as they tried to get accustomed to the fact that Robyn had perished.

But as they watched, observing Sookie as she hugged Robyn closer to her they didn't fail to notice how her hands started to burn bright, glowing with more intensity as she continued to mourn, Bill's girlfriend was completely unaware of what was happening before it was too late.

Sookie felt someone place their hands to her waist, expecting Bill to be standing behind her but when she opened her eyes shock was the first thing that registered on her features as she took in Robyn bright blue eyes looking up at her.

"Robyn?" She breathed

"Hello Sookie" She managed to say before she was shoved from her positioning because Sookie was clinging onto her. Next her brother knocked the wind from her lungs before she turned towards Eric who had taken off his leather jacket and was wrapping it around her. When he came to perch back in front of her the pair could only look towards each other before a sound, frighteningly like a sob bust from her lips and she clung onto Eric with everything she had the pair of them reuniting after something very traumatic for the pair of them.

"Robyn, you were willing to die for us," Sookie breathed as she looked at the couple in front of her, noticing Robyn as she turned to face her friend.

"Some things are worth dying for" The young werewolf stated as a smile lifted to her features as she reached out for Sookie once again, pulling her into an embrace before everyone around them started pulling them for their attention.

"But what if I didn't heal you. By something I never knew I could do?"

"I guess, if things didn't work out, I must have known I was ready." She breathed before she smiled at her, watching as everyone started asking Sookie loads of questions. Robyn was used to all the star struck look but right now all she wanted was to spend time with her boyfriend and her Brother.

"Here, let me help you up" Eric mumbled in her ear as he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Robyn, carrying all her weight as he pressed her back to the floor. "How's your knee?"

"Nothing I'm not used too" She managed to say with a smile as she put her weight back onto her feet. She pressed her hand to her forehead as she got over her lightheadedness and pressed a kiss to Eric's cheek before they started to help Sookie get everyone home.

The next day Robyn had no idea where she was going until she pulled up in the parking lot. Merlotte's bar and grill, owned by Sam Merlotte was sitting in front of her. From all the cars parked in the parking lot she knew that it was a popular local hangout for the residents of Bon Temps.

She pulled open the door to her car, feeling the humidity of the late afternoon shining around her ankles as she pulled her long brown hair from around her back, closed the door to her car and locked it before she headed towards the main entrance.

The noise that wafted to her ears when she first entered into the bar was deafening, the sound of laughter, or chatter and the clanging of cutlery rustled to her ears as she took in the deep reds and dark oak of the dinning area, looking at the vast array of liquor that was housed behind the bar.

A smile lifted to her features when she saw Sookie was coming over to her, happiness exploding into her when Sookie pulled her into a hug.

"Didn't think I would be seeing you around here" She said with a smile as the customers around her began to recognize Robyn as she spoke with Sookie

"Well, you know me. I have some time to kill and after last night the fresh air is doing my chest a world of good" Robyn finished as she pulled up a stall at the bar and watched as recognition flooded into Sam eyes when he saw her.

"Strange to see you sitting there" Sam expressed with a smile

"There always the first time to try anything" Robyn replied with a smile.

"Order anything you like, it's one the house"

"Thank you Sam" Robyn started with a smile, as she looked at the menu in front of her "So how are you. The pair of you?"

"After what you did for us last night, it should be you that we should be thanking"

"Yes, but Sam, you were the one who managed to kill her in the end. You saved this town just as much as you did"

Robyn must have stayed in Merlottes for a couple of hours before she thought it best she drove back to Shreveport. She spend quality time with her wolves, explaining to them what had happened in Dallas with the Werewolf crisis they had gotten themselves into and she finally explained to them that the Maenad would not be bothering them again.

She was laying absentmindedly on the sofa, her back resting on the soft cushions as she read a book in her living room. The house was quiet from where Alcide was seeing Debbie and Robyn thought she take it easy after the disastrous couple of weeks she had been through.

However, a frown crossed her features when she heard a knock on the door, unaware of any visitors that should be calling. She felt her bare feet padding against the wooden floor as she walked from the living room and past the stairs towards the door. When she opened it, the cool night airlifted to her form as she took in the sight in front of her

Eric Northman was standing in front of her, a bunch of flowers in his hands as he gave her a loving smile. She could do nothing but give him one of her own in return before she let him inside and reacquainted herself with her lover.


End file.
